Cats Have Servants
by Night-the-Dragon
Summary: When Prompto finds a small black cat being chased down and cornered by a pack of street dogs, he doesn't hesitate to save the feline. He eventually decides to take the injured and tired cat in until he can find its owner. If only he knew what he was getting himself into… Yaoi, Promptis, Lemons, Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Something different! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea. Written in collaboration with Milaya Milen Zeal, she wrote Noctis's parts.

Cats Have Servants

Chapter 1

 **Prologue**

" _Prince Noctis!_ " came the frazzled cry of one of the servants as she ran around the garden, searching for him almost desperately. He chose to ignore her completely from his perch in the tree on the far edge of the royal gardens. As long as he didn't move, she wouldn't notice him and move on. "Oh for goodness' sake…!"

And sure enough, there she went.

Noctis Lucis Caelum sighed heavily as he relaxed against the tree's trunk. He was glad that Ignis hadn't decided to come looking for him… or Gladio for that matter. Either one would've found him instantly in his current hiding spot. Of course, they could still be coming, but at least he had some peace and quiet for the time being.

Being prince of a kingdom had its upsides at times, but now that Noctis had reached full adulthood, the amount of responsibilities resting on his shoulders seemed to have tripled over the course of two nights. Especially now that his father was doing worse and worse by the day. And on top of that, being the prince was one thing… being the _crown_ prince was twice as heavy a burden to bear.

It was no wonder that, with his 20th year approaching, the worries of his kingdom's future were starting to manifest fully. Despite having spent his earliest years the same as any other child of the kingdom—going to public schools, living in an apartment at walking distance of said school with limited funds to keep himself fed and well-groomed—he'd not made a single friend over the course of those years. The closest thing he had to friends were his two retainers, and those had their own worries to think about.

Let alone, they didn't make things easier for him with the rumors going around of him being betrothed to Lunafreya Nox Fleuret (or close to, anyway), making tensions rise with the population in an attempt to win his favor and eye. He really _did_ hate when people tried to get his attention like that. And it didn't make him feel better about that he was supposed to find a bride soon, lest something happen to his father…

God, he just needed a _break_ …

Making a rather spontaneous decision, then, he stood up on the branch and climbed up higher, until he was on level with the garden's walls. The distance was a little more than he had expected, but it certainly wasn't something he couldn't jump.

After some mental preparation, he kicked off from the branch and lunged for the wall. He slammed into the ledge with his stomach, which knocked the wind out of him, before he rapidly scrabbled up the wall, and then slowly and carefully slid down the outer wall. Once he hit the ground, he immediately ran off, never looking back.

It took him way to find the right way to go, but when he finally did, he stretched himself out with a small yawn, before he allowed a small smirk as he began to walk off, barely looking up at people as he went. He believed this place was called "Lestallum", but wherever it was, the place was sure nice and warm. Which was already a plus in his book; that would make this place perfect for napping.

Noctis spent quite a bit of time just wandering around lazily, and no one really bothered him… though some people did look at him weird when he cut them off to get to the opposite side of the road.

' _Guess it's impolite to do that here… oh well. Lesson learned._ '

He stopped at a nearby shop when he got hungry, and the lady running it was kind enough to give him some leftovers she couldn't sell anyway. It wasn't as good as Ignis' food, but it'd do for now. He wasn't sure how long he intended to stay here, but with how things were now, he could probably stay here for a while longer.

" _Grrrrrrrrr!_ "

Upon the growl, Noctis whipped around in surprise, before his eyes widened in alarm as he spotted a group of _beasts_ that towered over him, their fangs glistening as they closed in on them. He gulped as he took a few steps back, before he spun around and dashed off as fast as he could, not looking back as he heard their enraged barks and growling as they rushed after him.

He managed to duck into an alleyway, where he immediately jumped onto the nearest obstacle he could find where the beasts could (hopefully) not reach him. Unfortunately, one of them got lucky and its claw tore through his leg and he yowled in agony.

' _Fuck! Why are such monsters allowed here?!_ '

He tried to press himself against the wall, hoping they'd give up and leave him be, but no such luck.

" _Get away from me!_ " he hissed out dangerously, as one of them snapped its jaws at him. " _Get away or I swear I'll_ —"

But Noctis didn't even have the chance to finish the threat; since just then, something hit the beasts from the side, throwing them back one by one with yelps of pain. And once they realized this, they were quick to turn tail and run with their tails between their legs.

' _Oh god… that was TOO close…_ ' Noctis though as he exhaled and flopped down in relief.

"Are you all right?" his savior asked.

'… _am I alright?_ ' Noctis tried to stand…only to yowl as his leg burned in agony, making him flop down again.

"Damn, you're hurt pretty good…" the blonde hissed through his teeth as he carefully picked him up.

Noctis tried not to whine as he was lifted up, because _goddamn did that HURTS!_

"S-sorry! Hang on, I'm going to get you some help," the young man murmured, carrying Noctis out of the alley. And Noctis could only give a small pained meow as he did just that.

 **Chapter 1**

X*X(Prompto's POV)X*X

Prompto checked out his wallet as he walked home after getting paid from his most recent job. He'd had to photograph the client's family for a family photo, and the work had gone well, based off his pay. He gave a low whistle.

"Man, some people just get lucky in life with their money, huh?" he murmured to himself, tucking the leather item away in his pocket and fiddling with his camera. Suddenly, as he walked, he heard furious barking and looked up sharply, watching in horror as a pack of stray dogs chased after a black cat into an alley.

Determined to save the poor cat from a horrible fate of being possibly eaten by the dogs, the blonde snatched up heavy wooden stick from the side of the alley before running after them. He saw how one of the dog's claws had struck one of the poor cat's hind legs, and he growled angrily.

"Back off!" he shouted, slamming the stick into one of the dogs' sides, drawing a pained yelp from it. Prompto then drove off the rest of the dogs in a similar manner, before going to the poor cat.

"Are you all right?" he asked it, feeling almost stupid. Of course the cat wasn't okay, but he felt silly for asking. However, when the cat tried to stand, it yowled in agony, and flopped right back down.

"Damn, you're hurt pretty good…" Prompto hissed through his teeth, before he gently scooped the cat up, hearing it try not to whine. "S-sorry! Hang on, I'm going to get you some help," he told the injured feline, before rushing off to the nearest vet he could find.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Prompto practically almost burst into the vet's office he volunteered at, calling out to the doctor that worked there. "Dr. Hesse! I've got a hurt cat here!" he yelled.

"Prompto? What are you talking about? You don't have a cat," the older woman said in a confused voice, rounding the corner. She then spotted the cat in the young man's arms, and gasped before her gaze steeled. "I'll take care of it. Bring it to the back," she ordered, before disappearing into the treatment area, her ponytail whipping around the corner.

The blonde was quick to hurry into the treatment area once one of the receptionists let him back, seeing as he didn't have his card key with him, and carefully set the cat down on the procedure table.

"He's definitely hurting," he told the brunette. Dr. Hesse nodded, before looking to one of the technicians.

"Draw me up 0.16 milliliters of Buprenorphine, now," she ordered, and the tech nodded before drawing up the medication and handing the syringe to Dr. Hesse. "Now, let's get a catheter in his front leg," she said, and Prompto helped hold the cat carefully so the technician could place an IV catheter for medication administration. "There we go. Now for some pain relief," the vet murmured, and administered the Buprenorphine perfectly, providing the poor cat some pain relief. "What happened to him?" she asked Prompto.

"Well, I saw him being chased by a pack of stray dogs, and I chased them off, but one snagged its claw into his leg," he explained. "Will he be okay?"

"He'll be fine once I stitch it up," she soothed. "Granted, he'll need some pain medication to go with him after I treat him…"

"Would it be okay if I took him?" the blonde inquired.

"You've never had a pet before, though, Prompto, let alone had to administer medicine for one," Dr. Hesse pointed out.

"But then he'll end up being euthanized at the pound!" he protested.

"…All right, he'll stay with you, but if it's too much for you, you have to take him to the shelter," she conceded.

"I'll be fine, and so will he," Prompto smiled.

"Then let me get to work. I'm sure he feels good right now, but the feeling won't last forever," the vet sighed. "Now, go ahead and wait in the lobby. I'll have Tashina bring you back when he's done."

"Yes, ma'am," the young man nodded. "Thanks again, Dr. Hesse."

"Anytime, Prompto," she smiled. And with that, Prompto headed to the lobby, where he tried to distract himself by talking with Tashina. It didn't last long, however, as he was worried about the poor cat being treated in the back. Finally, however, Dr. Hesse called him back, and he hurried into the treatment area, where the cat was waking up.

"Hey there, buddy, how ya feeling?" he asked softly. The black cat sleepily looked up at the words, before it yawned widely. Once it'd shut its mouth, it curled its legs under itself and settled there lazily. Prompto chuckled at the response, or lack thereof from the cat, and he smiled.

"He'll be fine as long as he rests and takes his medicine," Dr. Hesse told him. "I've already got his medication ready. Some Buprenorphine for oral administration should help."

"How long until the sutures can come out?" he asked.

"In 10-14 days, as long as he's healing well," she replied.

"Sounds good. You're the best, Dr. Hesse," the blonde smiled.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Prompto," she laughed. "Now, we've already pulled the catheter, so he's ready to go. Remember to take off the wrap from it once you get home."

"Will do," he nodded. And after he'd gotten the pain medicine and the carrier, he carefully placed the cat into the carrier, shutting it before bidding his friends at the clinic farewell and heading home. "I'll bet you're hungry," he murmured once he did get home, opening the carrier door and letting the cat out. The cat looked out from the carrier for a moment, curiously, before he slowly walked out, tail high as he began to explore.

"I need to call you something other than just 'cat' or 'kitty'," Prompto said thoughtfully as he watched the cat explore his apartment. "Oh, I know! How about 'Nox'?" At the word, the cat's ear twitched and he actually turned to regard Prompto, tail twitching a little bit.

"Like it, huh?" the blonde chuckled. "Then I'll call you Nox. How about some food? I bet you're starving after that ordeal." As he spoke, he began to rummage through the cabinet, finding a can of tuna. "Nox" didn't respond to the question, but he did come over to watch what Prompto was doing. The young man smiled warmly at the newly-dubbed Nox, and cracked open the can of tuna. He then carefully warmed it in a small bowl before setting it before his new companion. "Here ya go."

Nox walked over slowly, sniffing at the tuna curiously. For a moment, he didn't seem prepared to eat it, but in the end, he moved a little closer and started eating, his tail coiling around his body.

"There, I bet that's better, huh?" Prompto smiled softly, reaching over and gently petting Nox's ears. Nox didn't look up at the petting, but his ears did twitch at the touch, as he continued eating up the fish. "I'm gonna need to get more if you like it that much," the blonde teased lightly. He then removed his hand from Nox's ears with a sigh. "Well, I'd best fix myself something to eat." With that said, Prompto then proceeded to reheat some leftover green curry soup from last night.

As Prompto was working on reheating it, though, there was suddenly a bump to his elbow. And when he looked over, it was to see Nox standing on the counter, watching him calmly with his large blue eyes.

"What, you want some? It'll probably be too spicy for ya, buddy," Prompto laughed. The cat didn't reply, though his tail did sway a bit behind him lazily. "You're too cute for your own good," the blonde smiled, petting Nox's ears again. Then the microwave beeped, signaling the soup was done heating up. Once the young man pulled out the soup, however, he looked at the time. "Aw, jeez. Time for your pain meds, Nox."

Nox tilted his head, following after Prompto along the counter. Prompto then pulled out one of the pre-measured syringes from the medicine bottle, and then went over to Nox.

"Now, please be good and don't claw the shit out of me for this," he murmured. "It's gonna make you feel better." Nox regarded the blonde for a moment, before his eyes went to the syringe and he began to back up slowly. "Oh, no you don't," Prompto said firmly, and swiftly reached out, snagging the cat by his scruff and holding him close. "It's gonna help, I promise!"

The cat meowed pitifully in Prompto's grasp, trying in vain to wriggle loose. "Nope. This is your kitty pain medicine. And like a good kitty, you gotta take your medicine!" Prompto huffed, and stuck the syringe into Nox's mouth as he meowed, shooting the liquid medicine into his cheek before removing the syringe. "There we go! Not so bad, huh?" The cat meowed unhappily, still trying to wriggle loose from his grasp. And, Prompto could be wrong, but it looked like he was glaring at him.

"Don't get mad at me! I'm just trying to help!" Prompto pouted, before letting Nox go. Immediately, Nox bolted, almost knocking Prompto's soup on the ground before taking a flying leap onto the back of the couch. "Careful, or your sutures are gonna rip!" the blonde chided, before grabbing his soup and sitting on the other end of the couch from Nox. "Look, I'm sorry, but it'll keep you from feeling the pain from your laceration, Nox." And with that said, Prompto turned on the TV, turning it to some random show.

Nox was still 'glaring' at Prompto, as he curled up on the edge of the back of the couch. However, the blonde ignored him for the time being, as he instead ate his soup. He knew Nox wasn't happy about the pain meds (what cat would be?), but he needed to learn it would help. Nox didn't make a noise, before his attention seemed to be drawn to the TV, and he watched it curiously.

Prompto chuckled. "Something catch your eye?" he teased lightly. Of course, there was no response, as Nox continued to watch the TV…up until it ceased to be entertaining and he curled up, shutting his eyes silently. "Sleep tight, buddy," the blonde smiled softly, before he put his bowl on the end table. He then snagged the throw blanket at the end of the couch before curling up underneath it, allowing himself to be lulled to sleep by the sounds from the TV.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Several hours later, Noctis blinked his eyes open lazily, before he stood up and yawned, stretching himself out as he did. Done with that, he began to walk along the back of the couch, before he hopped down to the armrest and then to the floor to continue his exploration. As he went about, he glanced to Prompto as he slept on the couch. Snorting softly, he continued moving along the room, before he hopped up to the windowsill, peeking outside.

He was sure his father had realized he was missing by now and sent out a search party. Problem was, no one actually knew he'd left the kingdom entirely. So even if the party was sent out, it'd probably take a few days before he was found.

' _Just my luck… while he_ _ **did**_ _save me, he's also making me take that disgusting stuff…'_ He resisted the urge to sigh. _'I should probably figure out how to get out of here soon…'_

As a laugh track resounded from the TV, Noctis frowned at it before he hopped down and moved over to where Prompto had tossed the remote. It took him only a moment to find the "off" button and flip the TV off.

' _Better. That thing was_ _ **noisy**_ _…'_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: SORRY IN ADVANCE! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea. Written in collaboration with Milaya Milen Zeal, she wrote Noctis's parts.

Cats Have Servants

Chapter 2

X*X(10 Days Later)X*X

"All right, Nox, come on. Today, we finally get to remove those sutures from your leg," Prompto grinned at the cat, carefully tucking him into the carrier. Fortunately, Nox had discovered the benefits from the Buprenorphine a few days after starting the medicine, and had stopped fighting him on it. Hence why he willingly went into the carrier this time, probably. He then closed the carrier door, and headed off to see Dr. Hesse.

"Good morning, Dr. Hesse!" he called out when he got back into the treatment area.

"Good morning, Prompto," she smiled. "I take it he's ready to have those sutures removed, huh?"

"Oh yeah. He's been trying to run everywhere and jump onto everything," the blonde chuckled.

"Well, as long as he hasn't done any further damage, it should be fine," Dr. Hesse chuckled.

"Nah, I've been keeping an eye on his leg. He's been good," Prompto assured her.

"All right. Then let's get those sutures out, shall we?" she said, and Prompto let Nox out. "Have you got a name for him, yet?"

"Yeah. He's responded well to Nox," the young man told her as he took Nox by the scruff and stretched his body along his forearm with his other hand holding Nox's back legs around the lower portion, much to the cat's annoyance. "Easy, Nox. We're just getting out your sutures."

"Looking good," Dr. Hesse murmured as she started to cut the sutures and pull them out. Soon enough, they were done, and Prompto quickly tucked Nox back into the carrier before the cat could fight it, shutting the door behind him. "He's looking great, Prompto. You've done well."

"Thanks, Dr. Hesse. He hated the medicine at first, but I think he now knows that it was to help with his pain," the blonde laughed lightly. "But I'd better get back before he throws a fit in there."

"Good point," she nodded, noting the cat's growling from inside the carrier. "We'll see you later, Prompto."

"See you, Dr. Hesse!" Prompto smiled, grabbing the carrier and leaving. Once he got home, he let Nox out of the carrier again. However, instead of getting out of the carrier, Nox remained in it. "What, are you mad at me? You're not going back there again unless you get hurt again."

Of course, Nox didn't respond. He just remained laying where he was, looking at Prompto with half-shut eyes. "Okay, then what? You like it in there?" the blonde chuckled. "I think you deserve a treat after that ordeal, though, so unless you want to miss out on some warm tuna…"

That seemed to help; the black cat actually seemed to sigh as he lazily got up and walked out of the carrier, briefly shaking himself as he did. "You're something else, Nox, you know that?" Prompto teased as he pulled out a can of tuna and warmed it up in a bowl. Nox didn't make a sound as he waited on the floor, settled down in the corner where Prompto usually put his food. Once Prompto set the bowl in front of Nox, he sighed, watching the cat eat.

"You know, you're the first real friend I've had, Nox…" the blonde murmured, sitting by the black cat on the floor. "I know I'm friendly with the staff at the vet clinic, but I still feel lonely. You're the only one who's helped keep that loneliness at bay. I don't know what I'd do if your real owner came and took you, or if you ran off…" His typically bright blue gaze darkened slightly with sadness, and he lowered his gaze to the floor.

Nox looked up at those words, his mouth still full of tuna, before he swallowed it and moved over. "…Meow."

"I don't know if you understand me, Nox, but I just don't want you to leave… I dunno what I'd do if you ran off…" Prompto whispered, petting Nox when he got close. Nox looked up at him, before he moved over and began to rub his side against Prompto's leg, purring loudly. This caused a small smile to appear on Prompto's face. "Thanks, Nox. You're the best." As he spoke, he reached down and began to pet Nox's soft fur.

"Meeeeooow."

At that, Prompto actually laughed. "You know just how to cheer me up now, huh? Well, you're doing great. I just wish I knew what you were thinking…" Just as he said that, the cat hopped up into his lap and began to push his head against the blonde's chest, still purring. Prompto smiled softly, holding Nox close and petting him.

"Now I'm really glad I saved you from those stupid dogs that day…" he murmured. Nox mewled a bit as he got himself comfortable, leaning into the touch with his tail swaying slowly. And that was how they stayed, with Prompto simply petting and cuddling Nox for the rest of the day, until they both had to eat dinner.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Prompto woke up in his bed the next morning, smiling when he heard the sleepy purring coming from his furry friend. "Good morning, Nox," he murmured, yawning as he reached over and gently scratched the cat's soft ears. Nox blinked sleepily, before he stretched out along Prompto's stomach, yawning. "I think I'm gonna get you something special today," the blonde said softly, smiling at the adorable sight.

At those words, the cat's ears twitched and he looked over. "…mrow?"

This drew a soft laugh from the young man. "You'll see," he told Nox. "Now, let's get some breakfast, and then we'll go." The cat gave him a strange look, before he hopped off onto the ground.

Prompto slid out of his bed, smiling at the black feline. He then headed into the kitchen and prepared their breakfast. As he munched on his toast, he watched Nox eat, wondering idly what the cat was thinking. Hard to say, but he didn't mind. Once they had both finished eating, Prompto contemplated using the carrier. Looking at Nox, he asked, "Can I trust you to not run away if I don't put you in the carrier?"

Nox looked up to Prompto, before he calmly walked over to the door, and sat there, waiting, before he meowed.

"I'll take that as a yes," the young man chuckled, and grabbed his wallet and key to the apartment before heading out the door with Nox close behind. After locking the door, he led Nox to the pet store, where he was going to buy his friend a collar. Once they walked in, he scooped the cat into his arms. "Don't need any dogs getting you," he explained softly. He then made his way to the cat collars, where he began to look them over. "Any catch your eye here, buddy?"

Nox blinked a few times, looking around at the collars in question, his tail curling around Prompto's wrist.

"Well, it's your surprise. Do you like any one in particular?" Prompto asked with a smile, but then he noticed a black collar with a reflective silver strip on it that was patterned with stars and moons. "How about this one?" he suggested, showing the cat the collar.

"…mreow."

"I like it," the blonde murmured, looking it over. Nox looked up to Prompto, before he bumped his head against Prompto's chest lightly.

"Then I'll get it," the blonde chuckled, noticing Nox's response. He then headed to the register to pay for the collar. Once he had, he then clipped the collar around Nox's neck, smiling. "There ya go. Looking good!" he grinned. Nox blinked as he tried to look at the collar, before he moved his hind leg to scratch at his neck a bit.

"Different, huh?" Prompto teased as he walked back home. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon enough." Nox quickly hurried on after Prompto, easily keeping up despite their differences in size.

As they walked, Prompto would look back at his friend every now and then, making sure he was okay, especially after the suture removal the day before. Eventually, they got home, and Prompto waited until Nox was inside before shutting the door. "How do you like your collar, Nox?" he asked, laughing as the cat scratched at his neck again.

Nox shook his body out then, the collar jingling as he did. Just then, though, the cat's ears twitched and he perked up, looking toward the bedroom.

"What's up?" Prompto asked, looking towards his bedroom, too. Of course, Nox didn't say anything, but he did lower himself and began to prowl for the room, moving just enough that his collar didn't even jingle. The blonde followed after him quietly, curious. And, just as suddenly, Nox bolted forward, diving under the bed. And before Prompto could call out, there was a loud squeak, right before something small and gray shout out from under it, with Nox in hot pursuit.

"Ah! Shit!" the blonde yelped, realizing Nox had found a mouse. "Get it, Nox!"

As the mouse dashed all around the place, Nox remained close behind, even leaping up and over furniture to cut it off. And finally, as the mouse dashed out from under the table with Nox going over it, the chase ended as the black cat leaped down right on top of it. The mouse squeaked in fear briefly, before Nox's teeth snapped shut on its throat.

Prompto soon caught up to his friend, panting. "Good job, buddy!" he praised. Nox looked up with the mouse in his mouth, before he walked over to Prompto. And once he was at the blonde's feet, he put the mouse down in front of him and looked up expectantly.

Prompto blinked in surprise, before laughing. "Thanks for the gift, buddy, but I can't eat it. I would if I could, though!"

"…Meow."

"And this is why you're adorable," the blonde chuckled, picking up the mouse by its tail. He then tossed it into an empty plastic bag from the grocery store, leaving it there for the time being. "Thank you anyway, Nox. That was thoughtful of you," he smiled at Nox.

Nox mewled again as he toddled over, before rubbing himself along Prompto's leg with a purr. Prompto merely smiled as he bent down and petted the feline, before scooping him up. "How about we take a small nap?" Nox mewled in agreement, allowing Prompto to carry him to the couch.

"Sleep well, Nox," the blonde murmured once he curled up in a ball on the couch under his throw blanket, before closing his eyes and drifting off.

X*X(Noctis)X*X

Noctis hummed as he switched sides along Prompto's lap, his tail swaying contently in his state of half-awareness. This life was _soooo_ much easier and relaxing than his life at the castle. He could see now why some inhabitants of the kingdom would choose to leave and never come back. Having a personal servant was a pretty sweet deal, especially for those outside of the castle.

That, and Prompto was a nice guy (aside from the damn medication thing…). Noctis definitely wouldn't mind staying a little longer…

As the thought entered his mind, though, there was an insistent tapping on the window. Noctis caught it, of course, but he chose to ignore it in favor of napping.

' _Noct!_ ' a very familiar voice yelled at him through the glass. ' _Dammit, Noct! We know you're in there!_ '

As the familiarity of the voice registered in his sleepy mind, Noct snapped awake in an instant, turning to the window in surprise. 'Gladio?'

Carefully, so as not to wake Prompto, Noctis jumped up onto the back of the couch and hurried over to the window, where two other cats (a large Norwegian Forest cat and a dark brown tabby) were sitting on the other side. ' _How'd you find me here?_ '

Asking what they were doing here was a stupid question; that was obvious.

' _That doesn't matter right now. What matters is we've come to bring you back,_ ' Ignis told him firmly.

Noctis rolled his eyes. ' _Why doesn't that surprise me?_ ' As he said that, though, he got up to his hind legs as he reached up for the latch keeping the window shut. It took a bit of fiddling, but he finally got it unlatched. ' _I just need to—_ '

' _Come on,_ ' Gladio growled, snatching Noctis by his scruff and taking off with him, Ignis close behind.

' _Wah! Gladio! You can't just—let me go!_ ' Noctis yowled out as best as he could in his current state.

' _We're going back, Noct. Your father has been quite worried about you,_ ' Ignis snapped, seeing as Gladio's mouth was full of Noctis's scruff.

' _Well yeah, but—_ '

' _Enough, Noctis,_ ' Ignis growled. Noctis pouted, but he said no more as he was carried home like a kitten. The only thing going through his head as he watched the streets of Lestallum gradually growing more and more distant was, ' _I'm so sorry, Prompto…_ '

X*X(Prompto)X*X

Prompto woke up later to the cool evening breeze blowing over him, and he shivered as he blinked his eyes open.

' _I didn't leave the window open, did I…?_ ' he thought to himself. The blonde tossed the throw blanket off of himself, and then closed the window, before he realized that Nox wasn't nearby.

"Nox?" he called out, wondering where his furry friend had disappeared to. Prompto began to search through his apartment, his worry growing with each cat-less spot he checked.

"Nox, please don't hide from me, this isn't funny!" he whimpered, even as he checked the last place the cat could have been hiding. The blonde began to panic, tears forming in his eyes as he trembled. His only real friend was gone without a trace, and he had no idea where to even start searching now.

"Nox… I don't get it…" he mumbled, leaning against the wall of his little living room before sliding to the floor, his knees against his chest. He buried his face into his arms as they wrapped around his knees, and just cried, wanting his little furry friend back.

X*X(Noctis)X*X

Noctis knew this wasn't going to be pretty the moment they stepped into the castle. Worse still, Gladio and Ignis refused to listen to him and just pushed him along, so he couldn't even explain things properly. And he probably wasn't going to get the chance, knowing his luck…

So he just kept his gaze on the floor as Ignis knocked on the heavy doors to his father's chambers.

"Enter," came the King's voice. Noctis took a heavy breath, before he walked after Ignis and before Gladio into the room, never once lifting his gaze.

"Noctis…" Regis sighed out of relief when he saw his son. "You have no idea how much you worried me."

"…I'm sorry…" Noctis mumbled softly, his ears lowered against his head.

"As you should be. You cannot afford to run off the way you did, Noctis," Regis scolded. "You're far too important. As of right now, you're grounded for a week. You are not to leave the castle grounds under any circumstances."

"…yes sir…" Noctis murmured softly.

"You're all dismissed," Regis said firmly, and the prince's retainers began to leave, Gladio following Noctis after Ignis. As the prince walked off, though, there was a distinct jingle coming from Noctis's neck.

"Hmm?" Regis hummed, before he frowned. "Noctis, what is that on your neck?"

Noctis paused, briefly reaching for the collar still around his neck. "…a collar."

"Who put that on you?" his father asked, concerned.

Noctis didn't reply immediately, gaze still aimed at the floor. Eventually, he said, "…my servant in Lestallum…"

"Noctis. Look at me."

"…" Noctis didn't move for a moment, but finally he turned and raised his gaze so he could look at his father silently.

"Who is this servant of yours? Whoever they are, I can tell something about them changed you somehow," Regis questioned.

"Excuse my rudeness, Your Majesty, but does it really matter?" Gladio frowned.

"It does to me, Gladiolus. You and Ignis may leave. Ignis, wait outside the door, please. I'll have you escort Noctis to his room when I'm finished," the King told the retainers firmly. Gladio and Ignis nodded, bowing slightly out of respect before leaving the father and son alone. Noctis didn't say anything as the door shut behind the pair, and instead dropped his gaze back down to the floor. "Noctis, answer me. Who is this servant of yours?"

"…he…his name is Prompto…"

"And how did you come to meet?"

"…he…saved me from some hounds…"

"I see…" Regis murmured, humming thoughtfully. "Something about this Prompto seems to have changed you somewhat, my son." Noctis didn't have anything to say to that, though he absently moved to scratch a little at his neck as the collar lightly bit into the skin. "Go on and return to your room for now. Ignis or Gladiolus will retrieve you when dinner is ready."

Noctis nodded soundlessly, before he turned and walked away, heading out the door in silence. Ignis was outside the door, waiting for him as he'd been ordered to, and nodded shortly to Noctis in acknowledgement. The sandy blonde then led the raven to his room, where he shut the door on Noctis, leaving the prince to his thoughts.

Once Noctis was left to his own devices, the prince remained rooted in place for a long time. Eventually, though, his breath hitched as the entire situation finally sank in completely. It wasn't that he was back home or that he was grounded that was getting to him, though; no, it was the fact that he hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye.

He was no fool; when Prompto said he had no other friends, Noctis didn't doubt him. The fact that he hadn't seen another human in the house during the short time he'd lived with the human only further cemented that truth. And hell, Prompto _did_ say he wouldn't know what to do if Noctis were to suddenly up and disappear, and he had seemed more than a little paranoid when they'd gone to the pet store that he was, in fact, going to bolt and run.

Noctis didn't doubt that Prompto was feeling just as—if not more so—miserable than he currently was.

He released a broken sigh as he walked over to his bed and flopped down on it, scrambling to the middle of the bed and curling himself into a ball there, tail still around his legs. He'd always known that his stay with Prompto couldn't have lasted forever, but he had actually felt happy with the human. And secretly, he'd been hoping he'd never be found there, or at least not for a long time…

But that was all wishful thinking now.

He sighed longingly as he tucked his chin into his neck, shutting his eyes as he willed himself to sleep. However, his dreams were plagued with the images of a sad, depressed Prompto who was probably mourning the loss of a friend now…

' _I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…_ '


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Daaaaawwwww. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea. Written in collaboration with Milaya Milen Zeal, she wrote Noctis's parts.

Cats Have Servants

Chapter 3

X*X(Prompto)X*X

The next day, during the afternoon, Prompto decided to try and check out the vet clinic to see if anyone had brought Nox in or if anyone had seen him.

"Hi Prompto! What can I do for you?" Tashina smiled in greeting when he came in, but frowned in concern when she saw how upset he was. "What's wrong?"

"Nox is gone…" he mumbled, sighing heavily. "Has anyone brought him in or seen him?"

"No, sweetie, I'm sorry… But I'll call if anyone does," she promised. "Try and get some rest, Prompto. You look exhausted."

"I'll try…" he sighed, leaving. He had nowhere else to go look, nor did he have any idea of where the cute little black cat could have disappeared to. Sighing heavily again, the blonde decided to heed Tashina's advice and try to get some rest at home. The blonde soon arrived at his apartment, where he curled up in bed under his blanket, crying himself to sleep like before.

As the sun started to set, Prompto found himself awoken as a particular sound reached his ears from beyond the window. The young man listened, and realized the sound was actually several cats from outside, meowing to each other. Frowning slightly, Prompto looked outside his window, and was shocked to see a few dozen cats outside, but none of them looked like Nox.

The cats continued 'talking' to each other, before they began to scatter, running along the fences and sidewalks, as if they were searching for something.

"Weird…" Prompto murmured, puzzled by the cats' behavior. He then lowered himself back down onto his bed, wondering what Nox was doing.

Just then, there was a meow from by the window as a dark brown cat moved along the sill. Curious, Prompto sat up, looking at the cat, before he opened the window.

"Hey buddy…" he murmured. The cat looked up at Prompto silently, its tail slowly moving around. Prompto reached out, offering the cat his hand to smell before he tried to pet him.

"…" The cat briefly sniffed the blonde's hand, curious, before his ears snapped up. And then it turned suddenly and gave a loud yowling meow. This caused the blonde to jump and jolt back, retracting his hand instinctively. No sooner had he done that, though, or the brown cat suddenly leaped into the room—shortly followed by several other cats that had suddenly leaped up along the walls and the windowsill.

"What the hell?!" Prompto yelped. Before Prompto had the chance to say anything else, though, the cats suddenly slammed into the backs of his legs, knocking him backwards to land on the by now large pack of cats. He didn't get the chance to say or do anything else, though, as the cats rushed back for the window as one, and then jumped through the window with Prompto still on their backs.

"What are you doing?! Hey!" the blonde cried out as he was carried off. Of course, the cats didn't so much as look up to Prompto, instead running along the by now abandoned streets of Lestallum, carrying the blonde further and further away. Prompto watched in shock as the cats literally leapt through what appeared to be portals, carrying him with them. What the _hell_ was going on?!

Just as the thought finished, the cats leaped through one last portal, the brightness of which almost blinded Prompto as he fell back, shutting his eyes to block out the intense light—before he felt himself tumbling through the group of cats.

"Gah!" Prompto yowled, hitting the ground with a thud.

X*X(Noctis)X*X

Noctis said nothing as he sat, staring at his food listlessly, absently poking at the pieces of fish and meat. Regis frowned, concerned, as he watched Noctis. This Prompto must have really affected him for his son to not be eating one of his favorite meals.

"Noctis. You need to eat," he told the prince.

"…I'm not hungry…" the prince said finally with a sigh as he stood up. "…please excuse me… I'm going back to my room…"

He didn't wait to be dismissed, and instead just walked out of the room, his gaze aimed at the floor still. Regis watched as his son left, now heavily concerned, and hoping that Cor had found Prompto by now.

X*X(Prompto)X*X

"Ugh, where am I…?" Prompto groaned, rubbing his head from the fall. As he sat up and looked around, he soon realized he was sitting in a large grassy field, on the edge of some sort of massive city, with a lake off to his side. A glance around revealed that there were numerous people walking around everywhere, but there was something…off about them…

"Wait, cat ears…? And they have tails, too?!" the blonde yelped, shocked. How the hell does that work? Now he was _really_ confused.

Just then, someone grabbed him under his arm and dragged him back up to his feet. Upon looking up, the blonde found himself looking at a tall man (also with cat ears and tail), with a stern look on his face. "C'mon, let's move. The King is expecting you."

"Wh-what?" the young man stammered. There was a king here? And he was expecting Prompto?! He didn't have any time to question it, however, as the man began to basically drag him away.

Of course, as he was dragged along, several "people" watched him in confusion, but no one seemed to dare approach them. Before long, the man had dragged him all the way through the streets of the city, and toward the massive castle at the very center of the city. The man turned to one of the 'guards' as he stepped inside and said, "Inform the king that I've returned from the mission successfully."

"Of course, Sir Cor," the guard said, bowing briefly before hurrying off. Prompto's eyes were wide as he was dragged through the hallways of the castle, obviously towards some sort of destination, but Prompto had no idea where. Suddenly, they stopped before a set of double doors, which the man who had a grip on Prompto's arm—Cor, according to the guard from earlier—knocked on briefly before opening it and shoving Prompto inside the room. The blonde fell to his knees as he was shoved in with a yelp.

As Prompto struggled to get up, though, there was an annoyed grumble from further into the room, making him look up. "…go 'way…" a sleepy voice grumbled from under the blankets of the large bed at the end of the room. The only thing that could really be seen was a head topped by black hair and black cat ears, barely peeking out from under the blankets.

"Not _my_ fault I was dragged here…" the blonde huffed, frowning at the response as he folded his arms across his chest.

As soon as those words were out of his mouth though, the figure's ears suddenly twitched back. For a moment, he didn't move, before he almost bolted up and whirled around toward him. He appeared to be a young man about Prompto's age, with his black hair standing up at the back of his head slightly, and his dark blue cat-like eyes were wide in what appeared to be shock.

"…you're…"

"I have no idea what's going on! I just… Who _are_ you, anyway?" Prompto asked, becoming frustrated.

"…Prompto…?"

Immediately, the blonde stiffened. "How…how do you know my name?"

Rather than respond verbally, though, the black-haired cat/person scrambled along the bed, almost falling off and then running straight for the blonde before abruptly catching him in a hug.

Prompto, caught completely off guard, didn't respond right away, before he hesitantly brought his arms up and slowly hugged the raven back. He had no idea what was going on, but something about this guy felt…familiar.

"…I'm sorry…" the cat suddenly choked out. "I'm so sorry…I didn't…wasn't trying to leave without…without saying anything…"

"Wait, what?" Prompto frowned, pulling back. "What do you mean?"

The cat cocked his head at those words, blinking slowly, before he rolled his eyes and lifted up his chin to expose his neck. This had the blonde's bright blue eyes widening in shock when he saw the familiar black and silver collar around the raven's neck. Prompto's jaw dropped, and he looked at the cat, stunned.

"You…you're Nox?" he breathed.

"It's 'Noctis', actually," the black-haired cat said, a small smirk on his face as he shrugged. "But yeah…" he said finally, the expression fading quickly. "I…sorry…"

"Why _did_ you leave? I was so worried about you!" Prompto whimpered, tears forming in his eyes now.

"It's not like I WANTED to!" Noctis pointed out, his ears folding down a bit. "Gladio and Ignis wouldn't let me explain or say goodbye…coz I had to come home."

"Goddess… I'm just glad you're okay…" the blonde hissed through his teeth. "I missed you, you know that? Even if it was just for a day…"

"I said I was sorry!" Noctis said again, very close to actually pouting.

"I know, sorry… I just…dammit…" Prompto trailed off, uncertain of what else to say. He was just so relieved to see his formerly furry friend again, even if it turns out he was a cat person, too. He then hugged Noctis again, needing this to be real for him and not just a fucked up dream.

Noctis tensed briefly at the sudden hug, before he relaxed into the hug and rested his head on the blonde's throat. And shortly after, the cat began purring from the back of his throat, the sound rumbling from his chest.

This drew a watery laugh from Prompto, as he looked at Noctis with tears still in his eyes. "You really are a cat hybrid, huh?" he smiled slightly.

"Neko."

"Huh?"

"We're nekos. That's the term."

"Oh," Prompto uttered. "Sorry…"

"'s fine…" Noctis murmured.

"Noctis?" the blonde said softly, gaining the neko's attention. "Can we still be friends?"

"…why not?"

"I'm glad. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again…"

"Hmm…" Noctis hummed softly, sounding a little sleepy, to be honest. Prompto sighed quietly.

"I guess I'd…better try and figure out my own living arrangements…" he mumbled, regretfully pulling away from Noctis's warmth. Noctis regarded him from the corner of his eyes, before he snorted softly—and then he abruptly dragged Prompto away from the entrance and toward the bed, pushing him on it without giving him the chance to react.

Once the initial shock wore off, Prompto blinked at his friend with wide eyes, before his gaze softened. "Thank you," he murmured, waiting until Noctis had joined him to lie down. Noctis didn't keep him waiting for long as he clambered on the bed, and, without thinking twice, flopped down along Prompto's stomach.

This drew a faint blush to the blonde's cheeks, but he soon settled like that, enjoying the neko's warmth. "Goodnight, Noctis," he whispered. Noctis merely hummed softly as he got himself comfortable, curled up much like he would've before, only he didn't rest his full weight on him.

X*X(Meanwhile…)X*X

Cor silently made his way to the throne room, to report to the King about the mission. As he approached the entrance, one of the guards announced, "Your Highness, Cor Leonis has returned."

"Thank you," Regis nodded, and looked at Cor intently. "Was the mission a success?"

"Yes, Your Highness," Cor said with a respectful bow to the graying neko. "We were able to track him down by tracing the prince's scent that still permeated from him."

"And he is with Noctis now?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Good," Regis nodded. "Cor, can you escort me to check on them? I want to make sure my son is doing better now."

"Of course, Your Highness," Cor said with another bow.

"Thank you," the King smiled slightly, before following Cor to Noctis's room. When they arrived, Regis silently cracked open his son's door to see the human Cor had brought back, Prompto, and Noctis sharing the bed, fast asleep as Noctis curled against Prompto.

Noctis's ear twitched a little at the sound of the door opening, but he didn't wake and instead only stretched out briefly before he settled a little better against the blonde, now almost lying on his chest, purring in his sleep.

' _This human has truly done something to win your heart, my son,_ ' Regis thought, smiling softly before he closed the door. "He'll be fine now. As long as Prompto stays, he'll be fine."

Cor frowned a little in worry, but he didn't say anything of it as he said, "As you wish, Your Highness," with a polite bow.

"Get some sleep, Cor. I'm sure you're exhausted," Regis told his friend, beginning to head to his own room. Cor merely bowed to the King as he left, though he did glance at the door to Noctis's room for a moment before he headed off as well.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Daaaawwww… Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea. Written in collaboration with Milaya Milen Zeal, she wrote Noctis's parts.

Cats Have Servants

Chapter 4

The next morning, when Prompto woke up, he felt as though everything that had happened was a dream. Nox, or Noctis, being a neko, or cat hybrid? How was that even possible? He almost wanted to cry at the thought that he'd finally found his friend, all for it to just be a dream. That's when he felt the soft, sleepy purring against his stomach, and his eyes snapped open. He saw Noctis's ears and raven locks almost in his face, and he very nearly gasped aloud. It really _wasn't_ a dream! Everything that had happened was real!

Relieved it was all real, the blonde slowly wrapped his arms around Noctis, trying not to wake the neko. The neko purred softly at the hug, snuggling a little closer with his tail flicking a bit at the tip.

Prompto chuckled softly at the reaction. "You really behave like a cat, huh?" he whispered, smiling the raven. Noctis didn't seem to have heard the quip, even though his ear twitched briefly. "You have no idea how happy I am this isn't just a dream…" the blonde murmured, cuddling closer as well. Noctis purred a little, before he groaned and blinked lazily, looking up from under his long bangs.

"Good morning," Prompto murmured, burying his face into Noctis's hair, still making sure this was real.

Noctis blinked sleepily at the call, before he yawned widely. "Mmm… morning…"

"I'm so glad it's not a dream…" the blonde whispered.

Noctis cocked his head a bit, before he pushed himself up and stretched with a yawn. "Hmmmm…! Why would it… _yaaaaawn_ …be a dream?"

"Because everything seemed so…unreal last night," Prompto replied, also sitting up. He missed Noctis's warmth immediately, but didn't say anything.

Noctis cocked his head curiously, before he sat back, stretching his back a bit. "Mmm…! Is it really that strange?"

"More like seeing you as something other than a full cat was strange, at first," the smaller male explained. "But it's growing on me."

Noctis hummed, before he reached up and scratched at his neck for a moment. "Hmmm… I guess…"

"Well, think about it from my perspective. I'm just a normal human, and I discover there are cat people called nekos. It's a strange concept to comprehend," Prompto pointed out before stretching his arms over his head, making his back click.

"…I guess…" Noctis mumbled, before he frowned as something seemed to dawn on him. "On that note…how did you get here? We have, like, half a dozen barriers to keep humans out."

"I was brought here by a bunch of nekos, one of which, who I think was named Cor, dragged me here," the blonde told him.

"Cor…? But why would he…?" Noctis murmured in confusion, frowning.

"I dunno. He _did_ mention that the King was expecting me…"

"The Ki…" Suddenly Noctis groaned and covered his face with his hand. "Oh geez…" he chuckled.

"What?"

"I think I know why the King had requested you to be brought here…"

"Why?"

"Because of me."

"What happened?" Prompto asked, confused.

Noctis sighed briefly before he said simply, "The King is my father."

Prompto then stared at Noctis, shocked. "So, all that time, I was caring for royalty?!" he yelped.

Noctis merely shrugged with a smirk. "Is that a problem?"

"N-no, of course not! I just…I dunno, I probably would have pampered you if I had known," the blonde shrugged, looking at his lap.

"Oh please…" Noctis laughed. "That's the _last_ thing I needed when I was trying to get away from here."

"Really? Why did you leave, anyway?" Prompto questioned, looking at Noctis curiously.

Noctis shrugged, before he let himself drop backwards onto his back. "Being 'prince' isn't all it's cooked up to be…" he admitted. "It's actually very aggravating at times… And I just…needed a break…for a little bit."

"That's understandable," the smaller male smiled slightly, watching the neko. He felt so close with Noctis already, for some reason. Even though he should barely know the prince, he couldn't help but feel familiar with him.

"Hm…" Noctis hummed as he rolled over onto his stomach, his tail moving along the bed a little, before he suddenly sat up and got off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Prompto inquired, scooting to the edge of the bed.

"Breakfast would be nice…don't you think?"

"Ah, right, yeah," the blonde nodded, blushing out of embarrassment as he slid off the bed and joined Noctis. Noctis chuckled, before he walked on ahead and headed for the door. The blonde was quick to follow, as he didn't want to get lost in the winding hallways of the castle.

The neko didn't look up at the numerous servants that greeted him as they walked by, moving down the stairs quietly, before he moved down a nearby hallway toward the door at the end. As they got closer, Prompto caught the scent of delicious food from the room beyond the door, and his stomach growled, making him blush again. Noctis chuckled at that, before he walked over and silently pushed the door open quietly.

"Good morning," Regis's voice called from the head of the table as the pair walked in. Almost immediately, Prompto got a deer in the headlights look, and he very nearly gawked at the King as he realized who the neko was.

"…Good morning, Father," Noctis said after a moment of silence.

"U-um… Good morning, sir," Prompto stuttered nervously.

"No need to be nervous of me, Prompto," the graying neko chuckled. "You're welcome here." The words caused the blonde to relax slightly, and he nodded.

"Thank you," he murmured.

Noctis didn't say anything else, at least for a little bit. "…Father?"

"Yes, Noctis?"

"…Why did you choose to bring Prompto here?"

"Because I could tell something about your time with him had changed something in you, and keeping you separate from him would have done more harm than good," Regis explained, making Prompto's eyes widen. Prompto had felt so miserable without Noctis in his life, even if it _was_ for just a day, so he was grateful to Regis.

"…I see," Noctis murmured softly. "…Thank you."

"Of course, Noctis. And after seeing you so miserable last night, I'm going to un-ground you. You're allowed to leave the castle grounds, within reason," Regis smiled, and Prompto looked at the raven in surprise.

"…Understood," Noctis said with a nod.

"Now, take a seat. Breakfast should be out momentarily," the King chuckled, and Prompto sat by his friend, who sat next to his father. Sure enough, their food was soon brought out, and their breakfast consisted of what looked like eggs benedict, but with salmon instead of bacon.

"Smells amazing," Prompto murmured.

Noctis chuckled. "Yeah…that's Ignis for you…"

"I remember you mentioned him last night… Just who IS Ignis, anyway?" the blonde asked.

"I'm Ignis," a sandy blonde neko said from the kitchen doorway. "Thank you for caring for Noctis while he was gone."

"O-oh… Well, I was happy to," Prompto mumbled shyly, wringing his hands a bit awkwardly in his lap.

"Hey, Ignis, ease off a bit, will you?" Noctis pointed out.

"I was simply thanking him," Ignis sniffed, before returning back to the kitchen, the end of his tail flicking. Once he had, Prompto relaxed slightly.

Noctis briefly bumped his elbow against Prompto's then. "Hey, you can start eating, you know?"

"S-sorry," the blonde stuttered, before beginning to eat. He then nearly moaned at the taste. He hadn't had food this good in way too long. It was usually only after a good job with a photo session that he was able to sometimes splurge a little. Noctis didn't seem the least bit impressed with the food (or at least in the same way as Prompto), as he continued to eat quietly. Regis, however, noticed Prompto's expression.

"I take it you like it, hmm?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's really good. I haven't had food this good in too long," the blonde admitted. Noctis looked over curiously, his ears twitching, but he didn't say anything for the moment.

"Well, should you choose to stay, this will be a regular thing for you," the King chuckled.

"Wait, you mean I have the option to go back to my world?" Prompto frowned, concerned. He definitely didn't want to leave without Noctis, but he also knew that it wasn't feasible for the prince to come with him. Now he was torn, seeing as everything he knew and was familiar with was back in the human world.

Noctis blinked, twice, before he turned to regard Prompto quietly. While he didn't say anything, the look on his face said enough. It was like he was asking wordlessly, 'You ARE staying…right?'

"I don't want to go back if Noctis can't come with…" Prompto said slowly. "I just don't know how I'd fit in here…"

Noctis wasn't sure how to respond to that, and he took a moment to think on that, before he finally reached out and placed his hand on the blonde's. Prompto blinked, surprised, before he smiled slightly at his friend.

"Don't worry about fitting in here," Regis soothed. "I know everything will work out."

"Yeah…everything'll be fine. You'll see," Noctis agreed.

"Thank you," Prompto murmured, grateful for the nekos' kindness.

"No need to thank me, Prompto. Now, go ahead and finish your breakfasts. When you're both finished, Noctis can take you for a tour of the castle," Regis chuckled.

Noctis blinked, before he nodded with a small smile. "Yeah…sounds good." Prompto smiled back at the raven, and then resumed eating. When he finished, he sighed, leaning back in his seat.

"That was perfect," he smiled.

Noctis laughed softly, before he stood up. "Right…you feel up to that tour?"

"Yeah, I'm still up for it," Prompto nodded, getting to his feet.

Noctis chuckled with a nod. "Right. Let's go then." Prompto followed Noctis out of the dining room, smiling slightly as he nodded to the King in thanks. Regis merely nodded back, a pleased smile on the graying neko's face. As they walked through the halls of the castle, Noctis occasionally stopped to tell a few things about wherever they were, from the library to the medical ward, to something that was clearly some sort of gym.

"This place is huge," Prompto commented as they walked. "I'm definitely gonna get lost here without you."

Noctis laughed as they continued walking, tail swaying behind him. "It's not THAT bad…you just need to get used to it."

"Easy for you to say. You grew up here," Prompto pointed out, grinning lazily as he folded his hands behind his head.

Noctis merely chuckled, walking further down the hall and toward the last area on the tour. "This is the last place…"

"Hm?" the blonde hummed, and then his jaw dropped as he saw the last place, the garden.

It was huge; countless of different flowers dotted the sides of the paths, painting it with a myriad of colors, cat grass waving lightly in the wind around the far edges, with giant trees positioned along the perimeter along the massive wall that shielded the garden from the outside world.

"It's gorgeous here…" Prompto murmured in awe, stepping onto the garden's pathway.

"I know, right?" Noctis laughed as he followed after. "It's nice and peaceful here…so I like to come out here a lot."

"Not that I blame you," the smaller male smiled.

"Come here," Noctis said suddenly, leading Prompto further into the garden.

"Coming!" the blonde yelped, and quickly caught up to Noctis. After a little bit of walking, they came to a large tree, where its leaves covered the ground in a cool shadow.

"Now this looks comfy," Prompto remarked when they got close.

"It is," Noctis said with a smile as he plopped down on the grass and got himself comfortable.

The smaller male sat down beside him, leaning against the tree's trunk. "This is nice…" he murmured.

"Hmhmm…" Noctis hummed softly.

"…Hey, Noctis?"

"…hmm?"

"I'm sorry about forcing that medicine on you back when you got those stitches…" Prompto apologized with a faint blush, remembering how Noctis had been so grumpy each time he'd had to give it to him.

Noctis looked up from under his bangs, before he laughed softly. "It's fine, already."

"Well, I knew you hated it! It was for the pain after that wound repair, is all…"

"I know, I know…"

"How IS your leg doing, anyway? I'm surprised it doesn't hurt still," Prompto asked, placing his hand on the neko's leg around where the wound would have been.

Noctis hummed curiously, before he sat up and reached for his pants, lifting his pant leg to show his skin. There was a definite visible scar there, but it didn't look that bad. "It's fine. It doesn't even hurt anymore."

"Good… I was worried as hell when I found you that day," the blonde admitted, lowering his gaze.

"Hey," Noctis called out, before he pushed Prompto onto his back before he flopped down next to the blonde. This drew a startled squeak from the smaller male, and he looked at his friend with wide blue eyes. Noctis didn't even respond as he stretched out, before he lay down on his side and shut his eyes lazily.

Now Prompto was sorely tempted to lightly scratch at Noctis's ears, seeing as the neko was unaware of his thoughts. Noctis didn't say anything, as he merely rested there, his tail lightly curling and flicking at the air. Prompto couldn't resist; he reached out and began to gently scratch behind Noctis's ears.

Noctis's ear twitched briefly at the sudden touch, but the prince didn't say anything to the touch, before he began to purr, lazily pushing his head up against the blonde's hand.

"You really like when I do that, huh?" Prompto chuckled, amused. He had a hard time imagining just anyone could get away with something like this. The prince didn't respond; he just moved his head around Prompto's hand until his fingers were under his chin. The blonde laughed softly, complying with his friend's wordless command. In response, Noctis's purring actually grew louder, as his tail swayed lightly around his legs.

As Prompto continued to scratch Noctis under his chin, he absently wondered why the prince seemed to like him so much. He didn't want to question it, though, as he didn't want to ruin the moment.

Noctis purred heavily, as he turned around onto his back, pushing his head against Prompto's hand. Surprised, Prompto almost stopped in his motions, before he slowly began to rub at Noctis's lightly toned abdomen with his free hand. He hadn't expected the raven to want a belly rub, after all. If possible, Noctis's purring increased even further, as he curled his back into the touch, and his hands clawed at the ground.

Prompto laughed lightly. "You're so funny. I didn't even think cats LIKED tummy rubs. I was always told they hated exposing their stomachs," he murmured, still rubbing his hand along Noctis's stomach. The neko didn't reply verbally to the words; he merely gave a small mewl as he curled his head further into Prompto's hand.

' _If only I could get a picture of this…_ ' the blonde thought in amusement, wishing he had his camera. Noctis then yawned suddenly, before he rolled onto his side and curled up a little, still purring.

"Did I really wear you out just now?" Prompto snorted, chuckling. The prince, of course, didn't respond, breathing deeply as he napped next to the blonde. "And of course, you're asleep," the smaller male snickered, before relaxing to the feel and sound of Noctis's purring. He closed his own eyes then, and let himself drift off with the raven.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: DON'T SHOOT THE WRITERS! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this version of the story. Written in collaboration with Milaya Milen Zeal, she wrote Noctis's parts.

Cats Have Servants

Chapter 5

Regis, Noctis, and Prompto were at dinner when the King reminded his son of something the raven would rather forget.

"Noctis, don't forget the royal ball in four days," he said, looking at his son knowingly.

Noctis stopped with his food halfway to his mouth, his ears twitching up in surprise, before he groaned. "Ah dammit…"

"What's the ball for?" Prompto asked his friend.

"…ugh…it's…well…" Noctis started, before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "…God…how to explain…?"

"It's an event for Noctis to choose his potential mate for when he becomes king," Regis told the young man. Prompto, for some reason he didn't quite understand, felt his heart clench and twist painfully in his chest at the words. This meant Noctis would need a bride, and couldn't remain without one.

"…oh…" the blonde murmured.

Noctis sighed heavily as he lightly poked at his food. "…Do I really have to go, Father?"

"Unless you can find a suitable mate before then, then yes," Regis said firmly.

"…" Noctis resisted the urge to sigh again, before he nodded silently, going back to his food. Prompto felt like shit now, himself. He nearly wanted to argue about the ball, but he didn't fully understand why. He couldn't be falling for the prince, could he…?

Sighing softly as well, he forced himself to finish his dinner, before he and Noctis were excused for bed.

As they arrived at Noctis's room, the prince sighed heavily as he flopped face first on the bed. "Goddammit…" he grumbled.

"You gonna be okay?" Prompto asked softly, sitting on the bed.

"Define 'okay'…" Noctis groaned as he moved a little further onto the bed. "Now I remember the OTHER reason I needed a break…god…"

' _I don't feel any better about it…_ ' the blonde thought miserably. "There's not much you can do, though, unless you find someone beforehand that's good enough as your mate…"

"Yeah…but Luna's the only one who I'd even consider at this point…" he mumbled. "But just…no. I just…can't see myself liking her…well, like THAT…"

"Oh…" the blonde uttered, feeling disappointed. He'd had a bit of hope that Noctis would consider him, but what the prince had just said crushed that hope. "Let's get some sleep. Escape reality for a while," he suggested.

"Hmhmm…just for a bit…" Noctis agreed as he stretched briefly. And, of course, the moment Prompto laid down, Noctis draped himself over the blonde's chest and lap. A blush formed on the smaller male's cheeks at the action, but he didn't say anything, instead reaching out and lightly scratching Noctis's ears again. Noctis purred lazily at the touch, resting his arms under his head before he gave a content sigh.

"Goodnight, Noctis," Prompto whispered, beginning to drift off to the soothing sound of the raven's purring.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

The next day, Noctis was approached by Gladio during breakfast, and Prompto became quickly acquainted with the large neko. Granted, Gladio was to be feared if you tried to fight him, but Prompto wasn't going to dare to start anything.

"So, Noct, you ready for training? You gotta get back into your routine. I'm gonna push you hard today to make up for your little 'vacation'," the brunette smirked.

Noctis groaned at the quip, before he sighed heavily. "Fine…if I must…" he grumbled.

"Yep. Gotta keep you going," Gladio chuckled, before looking at Prompto. "Thanks for caring for him. He's helpless without us," he laughed.

"Not entirely," the blonde shrugged.

"I'm not THAT helpless…" Noctis grumbled in annoyance.

"When you're just a regular cat, you are," Gladio snorted. "I'll be waiting for you at the training grounds." And with that said, he left the dining room.

"…jerk," Noctis grumbled when Gladio was out of hearing range.

This caused Prompto to snicker. "He's kind of got a point, Noctis," he teased. "I was able to make you take medicine you hated against your will when you were a normal cat."

"Oh shut up," Noctis mumbled, though he was chuckling softly under his breath.

"Hey, mind if I tag along to watch?" the smaller male inquired suddenly.

"Yeah, sure, don't think Gladio would mind as long as you don't interrupt."

"Cool," the blonde grinned, and the pair finished their breakfast before heading to the training grounds. Noctis grumbled something under his breath as they approached, but he made sure his annoyance wasn't visible on his face when he entered the room. Prompto sat down on the floor just outside the room, keeping a safe distance, but still able to see through the thick glass.

Noctis spent a little while talking to Gladio as he collected a sword to train with, which, given the glass and the distance, Prompto couldn't hear what it was about. As the two of them got into position, a hushed murmuring got the blonde's attention, which came from behind him. Prompto pretended as though he didn't hear the murmuring, but that was what he was now focusing on.

"…I don't understand it…" one of the servants murmured softly. "Why bring him here?"

"I'm not sure…" the other whispered back. "But the prince seems to have grown attached to his new servant…"

The first one hummed solemnly. "Oh well…the prince's always been fickle… he'll probably tire of him before long…"

"Most likely…"

This made Prompto frown slightly. He was considered a servant to Noctis? Why? What concerned the blonde the most, however, was how those two servants were saying Noctis would probably tire of him, and it hurt. He wanted to ask the prince about it, but he wasn't about to interrupt the training session when it was just starting. Instead, he remained where he was, trying to keep the depressing thoughts at bay.

As he looked back to the fight, it was just in time to see Noctis being knocked back from one of Gladio's training swords with a yowl. The smaller male's brows furrowed in concern, and he hoped Noctis was okay. Noctis swiftly got back to his feet, though, and immediately lunged for Gladio again. Gladio smirked as he blocked Noctis's lunge with ease, and Prompto watched the raven worriedly. He really hoped Gladio wouldn't be _too_ hard on his friend…

Suddenly, though, Noctis ducked to the side, and, with a swift flick of the wrist, knocked Gladio's weapon out of his hands and then aimed his own weapon at the taller neko's throat. Gladio laughed, before nodding in approval, making Prompto relax. Noctis smirked, before he lowered his weapon and looked over to where he knew Prompto was at. The blonde grinned at his friend, showing he was impressed.

Nodding briefly, Noctis moved to put his sword away, before he moved over to join Prompto again. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"That's okay," the smaller male smiled. As they started walking, Prompto asked with a small frown, "Noctis? Am I…am I a servant to you?"

Noctis stopped walking and turned to Prompto with a surprised glance. "Excuse me…?"

"W-well, I overheard a couple of the servants here refer to me as your servant… They even said you'd probably get tired of me eventually…" the blonde admitted, lowering his gaze and biting his lip nervously.

"…" Noctis regarded him for a moment, before he sighed with a roll of his eyes. "I'm not gonna deny that humans are considered…well, 'servants', to most… I mean, you _do_ go about taking care of cats like you're their servants."

"Okay, that makes sense…kinda…" Prompto shrugged, his voice soft. He was still nervous of the raven tiring of him, which he REALLY hoped didn't happen.

"C'mon…let's see if we can convince Iggy to get us something to munch on, shall we?"

"Yeah," the smaller male nodded, following after the raven.

X*X(2 Days Later)X*X

It was the day before the ball, and Prompto was still almost a nervous wreck. He was stressing out over the fact that Noctis might just find someone as his bride at the ball, and he was fully aware of his own feelings for the raven by now, so it hurt to think Noctis didn't see Prompto in that way, as nothing had been said. And it hurt even more when they slept in the same bed every night, Noctis curled up against him every single time.

There was something else worrying Prompto, too. He'd been feeling strange lately, noticing his hearing was becoming sharper, as was his vision. Even the random headaches were confusing. He didn't understand it, but he hadn't said anything to Noctis, either, as he didn't want to worry his friend when he had enough going on.

The pair was at breakfast that morning, when Ignis came into the dining room with some news.

"Noct, Lady Lunafreya is here," he announced.

Noctis blinked with a piece of salmon between his lips, before he quickly finished his bite. "Already?" he questioned. "Huh…guess she wanted to arrive before everyone else…"

"I remember you mentioned her before, Noctis, but who IS Lady Lunafreya?" Prompto asked, curious.

"Well…she's an old friend…but you'll meet her before long."

"Does she know about me?"

"Well, I told her of you already, so…she does know you're here, yeah."

"Okay. I just wasn't sure, considering the general thought about humans…" Prompto said softly, trailing off.

Noctis chuckled softly. "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll like her."

"Well, a friend of yours should be likable. Kinda hard to like someone who's an asshole," the blonde pointed out with a laugh.

"True," Noctis chuckled as he finished his breakfast and stood up. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah," the smaller male nodded, following Noctis to the castle entrance. As they walked, however, Prompto suddenly felt a sharp pain along his spine, but managed to keep himself silent by biting his lip so as not to alert the prince. Soon after, the pain faded away, but it left the blonde confused as hell. ' _What the hell WAS that…?_ ' he thought to himself. They eventually made it to the castle entrance, where a pretty blonde female neko was waiting for them.

"Hello, Noctis," she smiled warmly in greeting. She then switched her gaze to Prompto. "And you must be Prompto, correct?"

"Y-yes, I am," Prompto stuttered shyly.

"No need to be so nervous. Noctis told me a little about what happened," she giggled softly. "Thank you for taking care of him."

"I was happy to," the smaller male murmured, blushing faintly.

Noctis chuckled a little, before he turned to Luna. "How have you been, Luna?"

"I've been well, Noctis, thank you," she replied, still smiling. "Have you considered what you'll be looking for as a mate during the ball?"

Noctis sighed heavily at the reminder. "No…honestly; I've _no_ idea how to even start looking…" he admitted, before he gestured down the hall. "Shall we move this to the lounge?"

"Yes, let's," Luna nodded, and she and Prompto followed Noctis to the lounge, Luna's tail waving behind her as she walked. She had noticed something different in Prompto when she saw him. Something was definitely…off about the human, but it wasn't anything bad that she could sense.

Prompto, in the meantime, was internally freaking out. Why in the world would Luna bring up ANYTHING having to do with that stupid ball?! Noctis already said he doesn't see her like that! So why bring it up?!

They soon arrived at the lounge, and Prompto sat in one of the armchairs, getting comfortable. Luna sat across from him in another armchair, leaving the third armchair for Noctis.

Noctis took a moment to regard his friends in turn before he settled in the armchair. "So is your brother coming?"

"Yes, but only because he insisted upon it. I don't know why he's so pushy about you choosing me as your mate. I understand we've been friends for years, but I see you as more of a brother than anything else," Luna sighed, and Prompto stiffened slightly. Luna's brother is officially an ass in Prompto's book.

"Great…he's not here already, is he?" Noctis grumbled.

"No, but he'll be here tomorrow," she replied. "Just ignore him though. He'll probably try to persuade you." Aaaaaand Prompto's thoughts began to spiral into depression, but he forced himself to keep his pleasant façade up.

"Is that why you're here so early then?" Noctis teased lightly, though he did briefly glance Prompto's way, as if sensing something was wrong.

"I wanted to catch up with you, nothing wrong with that," Luna huffed, taking the bait. Prompto forced a small smile of amusement on his face at that.

"I'm joking, Luna," Noctis chuckled out, before he turned serious. "All that aside though… Have you found anyone you're interested in yet?"

"No, not yet," she shrugged. "But there is a guy who's been trying…"

"Oh?"

"Yes, his name is Zidane," she murmured, blushing faintly.

Noctis hummed a little in thought. "…I think I've heard of that name… Isn't that the blonde neko that came here last time with his older brother and little sister?"

"Yes, that's him," she sighed.

"Hmm…" Noctis hummed softly, considering his friend for a moment. It was obvious she was at least a little interested in this 'Zidane', but she was obviously trying to keep it hidden for the time being. Smirking, he said, "So you think you're gonna talk to him at the ball?"

"If he's even there," she replied. Prompto could tell she was hopeful, though.

"He might…but we'll just have to wait and see."

"That we shall," she agreed. At least Luna's heart was set on someone else, rather than Noctis, which was good for Prompto. Luna's brother had less and less of a chance convincing the raven now.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Prompto and Noctis returned to the prince's bedroom that night, the blonde feeling anxious about the ball tomorrow. However, he looked at his friend, and he seemed to be even more nervous. Instead of heading straight for the bed, Noctis walked over to his balcony, where he proceeded to lean up against the side, staring out across the kingdom with his tail flicking behind him. It didn't seem to be in agitation (though that could also factor in here), but it was more so of nervousness than anything else.

"Noctis…? What's on your mind?" Prompto inquired in a soft voice, joining him.

"…just…thinking…" Noctis murmured, leaning his head on his hand.

"About tomorrow, huh?"

"…" A nod was the only response he got.

"I know everything will work out. It has to," the blonde soothed, lightly rubbing the raven's back.

Noctis didn't respond immediately, but he did relax marginally under Prompto's touch. "There's just…" he started slowly. "…there's just so much pressure… I know Father won't be here forever…but I just…I don't…"

"You're not ready yet," the smaller male finished for him.

"…yeah…"

"That's understandable, though. You're still young, after all. But you need to be prepared in case the worst happens, which I'm not saying it will, but I think your dad is just trying to prepare you. Set you up for success, ya know?" Prompto murmured.

"…I know…" Noctis admitted. "…but it just…came so fast…"

"Doesn't mean it'll start fast, though."

"Maybe… I dunno…"

"Well, just know everything will work out in the end," the blonde promised, wishing he could believe his own words.

"…I hope so…" Noctis murmured

'Don't hope. Believe it will, and it will."

"…if you say so…"

"I'm just trying to help, Noctis…" Prompto pouted.

"I know…sorry…" Noctis sighed. "It's just…hard to be so positive when everyone's expectations are on your shoulders…"

"It's okay… Look, let's get some shuteye," the smaller male suggested. "I promise things will work out."

"…yeah, sure…" Noctis mumbled as he stood up and walked over to the bed. Prompto joined him, sighing mentally. He really hoped everything would work out like he'd told the prince, or else Noctis would be mad at him…

As Noctis once more crawled over onto his chest, though, the neko didn't immediately go to sleep like he intended to do. He merely laid there, his eyes half-shut and thinking deeply as his tail swayed slowly by his feet.

"Try to sleep, Noctis," Prompto urged softly, gently rubbing the raven's ears. Noctis didn't respond immediately. After a while, though…

"…hey, Prom?"

"Hmm?" the blonde hummed, his heart warming at the nickname.

"…promise you'll stay here…with me…even after…you know…"

"I will, I promise," the smaller male whispered, even though it hurt like all hell to think about it.

"Good…" Noctis murmured as he shut his eyes and curled up properly. "That's good…" he repeated softly, snuggling his face into his arms with a contented purr. Prompto couldn't even bring himself to reply, simply closing his eyes as his heart clenched painfully in his chest. His hands continued to rub the raven's ears, the motion slowing until Noctis was asleep, by which point he stopped. Soon after, Prompto fell asleep as well, but it was a broken sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: DON'T SHOOT THE WRITERS! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this version of the story. Written in collaboration with Milaya Milen Zeal, she wrote Noctis's parts.

Cats Have Servants

Chapter 6

Finally, it was the evening of the ball, and it was while Noctis was getting ready in his bathroom that Prompto got another random headache, this one more painful than the others. He dismissed it as being due to the stress and anxiety of the event, though. Sighing quietly, felt like just claiming he had a stomachache and staying in the bedroom for the evening. But he knew he needed to be there for Noctis.

Just as the thought finished, the door to the bathroom opened and Noctis walked back into the room. Rather than his usual casual clothes, we was now wearing a black suit with golden designs, as well as what appeared to be silver-lined earrings along the entire outside of his furry ears. Wearing that outfit right there actually made the fact that he was, in fact, a prince, more and more real than ever before.

"…god, this is so restraining…" Noctis grumbled as he tugged at the jacket's collar.

Prompto heard the faint jingle as Noctis's collar was jostled, and he looked at the neko curiously. "Aren't you gonna take off that collar for during the ball?" he asked.

"No," was the immediate reply.

Prompto smiled in amusement. "And if anyone asks?"

"It's a gift, obviously," the prince snorted.

Prompto merely chuckled, and looked at his friend. "Then I guess we're ready," he said, standing. He was dressed in his own black suit that Noctis had arranged to be tailored for him, and he smiled reassuringly at the raven. "You'll be fine, I promise," he assured him.

"Yeah…" Noctis murmured, though he didn't sound entirely sure of it.

"Let's go," Prompto said softly, and let Noctis take the lead to the ballroom, seeing as he had no idea which way to go. Noctis wordlessly led the way down the halls, completely ignoring all the servants they passed. Eventually, they reached a room that Noctis had skipped during the tour. However, Noctis stopped in front of it and took a deep breath.

"You can do this," Prompto whispered, also steeling himself for what was to come.

"I'm not so sure…" Noctis admitted softly, clenching his fists as his tail fluffed up a bit.

"Come on. Let's just get this over with, for your sake," the blonde murmured, smoothing his hand along the raven's back once.

"…right…" The prince took a heavy breath, held it, and then let it out as his tail relaxed again. "…Okay; let's go," he murmured. Prompto nodded softly, and followed Noctis into the ballroom.

The ballroom was massive; big enough to fit at least a thousand people at minimum, and extremely fancy (obviously), with tables lined with all sorts of small snacks and flutes of a light yellow liquid (normally Prompto would say champagne, but he wasn't so sure now…). There were already a lot of nekos present when they arrived, some of which were out on the dance floor already, and there were plenty that looked up as they stepped through the door.

Noctis tried to ignore the obvious stares as he walked ahead, keeping himself as composed as possible with Prompto following close behind. The blonde wasn't one much for praying, but he began to silently pray to whatever higher powers there were that he would be able to keep himself together tonight.

As they walked, it didn't take long for Prompto to notice that there were plenty of people (mostly women) now following their every move. And while the prince did his best to ignore it, it was clear that the guests were already making plans to intercept soon. Prompto swallowed nervously, the action going unnoticed by Noctis.

"…let's find my father and Luna first…" Noctis whispered softly. The smaller male hummed and nodded his agreement, wincing slightly from behind the prince as another sharp pain coursed through his spine.

As Noctis moved over to his father, though, he actually paused briefly. "Oh crap…Ravus is with Luna…"

"Well, you _do_ need to say hi, at least…" Prompto murmured.

"…Yeah, I guess…" Noctis groaned, before he braced himself and walked the last distance over. "Good evening, Father, Luna, Ravus."

"Hello, Noctis," Luna smiled.

"You look sharp," Regis chuckled.

"Thank you," Noctis murmured with a nod, before he turned to Ravus.

The taller neko merely regarded Noctis in silence, his own blue eyes seeming to consider the prince in silence. Finally, though, he spoke. "It has been a while, Noctis."

"So it has, Ravus," Noctis said in return, doing his best to remain civil. "How have you been?"

"Well enough…" the pale neko said solemnly, before his gaze shifted to Prompto. "And I assume this is that human servant of yours everyone is speaking of?" This caused the blonde to frown slightly, before he nodded hesitantly.

"Be nice, Ravus. Prompto is a kind soul," Luna chided her brother. Ravus merely hummed in response, and Noctis clenched his fists briefly to force himself to keep civil.

"So, has anyone caught your eye yet, Noctis?" Regis asked, curious.

"…No, not yet, Father," Noctis admitted with a small shake of his head.

Ravus actually snorted softly at those words. "Then should you not start soon, then?"

"Ravus…" Luna said warningly. "Behave."

"Take your time, Noctis. We have the whole night," Regis told his son, and Prompto internally sighed.

"Right…" Noctis murmured softly.

"Well, go on, then. You won't find anyone staying here," the King pointed out.

Noctis fought the urge to sigh, before he nodded, turning to Prompto. "Sorry…I'm just…going to get this out of the way, alright?"

"O-okay…" the smaller male nodded, his voice soft as his heart clenched painfully. Noctis briefly nodded back, before turning and walking out onto the dance floor, his tail moving slowly behind him. The moment he stepped out there, though, the nekos that had been watching him seemed to spring into action, moving in to intercept him. Prompto's breath caught in his throat, and he watched helplessly as Noctis was practically swarmed by potential mates for him.

Noctis clearly tried to remain civil towards all those who came up to him, even as the music in the background continued to play. And suddenly, one of the nekos took Noctis's hand and, with a giggle, tugged him onto the dance floor, making him stumble after briefly, before he soundlessly followed after. It was all Prompto could do to remain where he was, struggling not to bolt out of the ballroom.

"Lunafreya," Ravus said just then, turning to his sister. "Perhaps you should join him and ease his worries? He seems a bit anxious."

"He'll be fine, Ravus. This is new for him, so of course he's a bit anxious," Luna huffed. Prompto was relieved by her response, but he wanted to growl at Ravus for the suggestion.

As Prompto turned back to the dance floor, though, it was just in time to see Noctis dancing with one of the neko girls, a different one than the one who'd initially pulled him out there, though. The blonde almost felt sick as he watched. He just couldn't hold out any longer and just watch Noctis be courted by other people, feeling the way he did for the raven.

"Excuse me," he muttered to the trio he stood with, before quickly leaving the ballroom and heading straight to the garden to escape from the sights. Tears began to streak down his cheeks as he went, somewhat blurring his vision, and he choked on a sob. Once in the garden, he managed to make his way to the large shady tree he and Noctis had hung out at during his first full day there before collapsing in a sobbing heap behind the tree's trunk.

It hurt so bad, to watch someone you love have to choose someone to be with other than you…

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

After like the fourth person to approach him and request a dance, Noctis finally said he'd had enough for the moment, and sighed softly as he moved toward one of the tables. He needed a drink, like, badly…

"Noctis," Luna said, approaching him as he got close.

"Hm?" Noctis looked up curiously. "What's wrong, Luna? Ravus bugging you to join me?"

"He was earlier, but that's not why I came over," she murmured. "Prompto left."

"He _what?!_ "

"He looked upset, and excused himself a little while ago… I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner…" she apologized.

Noctis sighed softly, rubbing his temples. "…It's fine… I think I know where he went…" Shaking his head, he murmured, "I'll be right back," before he moved out to the garden.

"I'll let Regis know you needed a breather," she called after him.

"Thanks," Noctis called back, before he disappeared into the garden. ' _Right…if I'm not mistaken…_ '

Without a moment lost, he walked over to the tree where he and Prompto had napped on his first day in the kingdom. He soon heard the sound of heart-wrenching sobs coming from behind the tree.

Noctis's ears flicked up curiously, before he moved over slowly, moving cautiously around the tree. "…Prom?"

There was a small gasp, before Prompto's voice choked out, "I-I can't do this anymore…! I c-can't!"

"What are you talking about?" Noctis asked, remaining where he was for a moment, letting him collect himself for a moment. "Can't do what anymore?"

"I can't just…watch you with…someone else…!" the blonde whimpered pitifully.

"…Prompto…?" Noctis called out softly.

"…what?" the smaller male whispered, tears still streaking down his cheeks, his vision pretty much gone from all the crying. Noctis moved closer to properly look at the blonde…and then stopped and just stared for a long moment. Prompto tensed when he felt the raven's stare on him, refusing to look at him.

"Prom…you…"

"What…? Noctis, I can't stay with a broken heart, I just can't… It'll kill me…" Prompto muttered, sniffling.

"That's…that's not…" Noctis started to say, before he moved over and crouched in front of Prompto. The blonde stiffened as he felt Noctis before him, still unable to bring himself to look at the neko. The prince just remained sitting there for a while, watching the other for the longest time…before he reached up to above Prompto's head and flicked his finger out.

Prompto then felt something on his head flick and twitch in response, and he jolted, before finally looking at Noctis with wide, tear-filled eyes. Noctis's eyes actually widened in surprise, his mouth dropping open, before he repeated the motion one more time.

The smaller male felt the sensation again, and he whimpered out, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"…" Noctis didn't answer immediately, seeming to consider it, before he frowned and suddenly leaned forward until their noses were almost touching, his eyes narrowed in concentration. Prompto, taken aback, pulled back, nearly smacking the back of his head on the tree trunk in the process. And again, Noctis refused to say a word; he just regarded Prompto in silence, with his tail swishing slowly behind him.

The blonde watched the raven, very confused now. Then, Noctis reached out again. But this time with four fingers as he moved the pads along the top of Prompto's head. This drew the strangest response from the smaller male, though, in his opinion. He began to actually _purr_.

Noctis immediately pulled back his hand, now openly staring at the blonde. "…holy shit…" he choked out softly.

"Wh-what's going on, Noctis?!" Prompto finally snapped, becoming frustrated and scared.

"You…you're a…" Noctis stammered out.

"I'm a what? A heartbroken mess? I already know that…!"

Noctis tried to speak…but whatever it was, he couldn't get it out. In the end, he gave a frustrated cry and grabbed Prompto's hand by the wrist and dragged him up to his feet before pulling him further into the garden.

"N-Noctis! What are you doing?! Lemme go!" Prompto yelped. But Noctis did no such thing. Not until the reached the small pond they had in the garden, at least. Once there, Noctis pushed Prompto in front of him and forced him to look down at the water…or more specifically; his reflection.

Immediately, Prompto's breath caught in his throat. He was shocked to see he had somehow gained a pair of cat ears, and his bright blue eyes were now feline-like in appearance. He had become a neko?!

"What the fuck?!" he gasped.

"I-I don't know…!" Noctis got out, before he reached out and took out something from behind him and then held it out to Prompto. The blonde yelped at the sight of his own blonde cat tail, the end of it flicking anxiously.

Noctis let go of the tail and regarded the blonde in confusion and shock. "How the hell is this…?"

"How should I know?" Prompto whimpered, his eyes starting to fill up with more tears.

"Prom…" Noctis gets out as he moves over and puts his hands against his cheeks, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears. "Hey…don't cry…please?"

"Noctis, this just means I can't go back now if you're going to be with someone else!" the smaller male cried out. "I know I promised to stay, but my heart can't take it if you're with someone else!"

"Prom, will you _please_ just calm down already?!" Prompto bit his lip as he fought back more tears.

"It's okay…I swear, it's gonna be okay…" Noctis whispered as he gently continued to wipe away the beginning tears, placing their foreheads together. Which, coincidentally, also had their ear tips brushing together. Prompto gave a small whine in response as his ears flicked lightly from the contact.

"But…you don't see me…the way I see you…" the blonde mumbled.

"…And how is that?" Noctis asked softly, letting his fingers move through his hair slowly. "How _do_ you see me?"

"…You're an amazing, wonderful person…and I can't imagine being away from you… I…I love you…" Prompto whispered.

Noctis didn't respond for a long time, keeping his gaze trained on Prompto's in silence. However, after what felt like a short eternity, the prince smiled fondly.

"Good."

And with that said, he tilted his head and closed the remaining distance between them. The blonde stiffened in shock for all of two seconds, before he threw his arms around Noctis's neck as he began to kiss the raven back.

This made the prince purr contently as he moved his arms to rest them around Prompto's waist, pulling him in even further as he lapped at his lips. Prompto parted his lips eagerly, allowing Noctis entry, and began to purr himself.

The noise made Noctis groan softly, though he continued to purr regardless as he pulled Prompto even more against his body, with his tail finding and entwining with its blonde counterpart. The smaller male moaned softly through his own purring, beginning to tremble with emotion against the raven.

Finally, though, Noctis pulled back, as breathing became a serious issue then. Prompto panted as he did, licking his lips briefly, but he kept his arms around Noctis's neck

"Do you have… _any_ idea…how long I've been waiting to do that?" Noctis got out amidst his broken gasps. The blonde shook his head slowly, wordlessly telling the raven he didn't. He gave a soft whine as he buried his face into the crook of the prince's neck.

Noctis gently shushed him as he held the blonde close, rubbing one hand along his back all the way to his tail. Instinctively, Prompto arched into the caressing touch, enjoying the feeling.

"I feel so stupid…" he muttered into Noctis's shoulder.

"It's okay…" Noctis soothed him gently, still rubbing his back tenderly.

"I've felt so strongly about you the past few days, though! It hurt so bad to think about this stupid ball!" Prompto wailed. Noctis merely chuckled as he reached up and lightly scratched Prompto behind one of his furry ears.

This drew a startled noise from the smaller male, before he began to purr. "N-Noctis…!" he whined.

"Yes?" the prince asked cheekily.

"Y-you're enjoying th-this t-too much…!" he panted, closing his eyes tightly.

"Oh, and you're not?" was the immediate response.

"I-I am, but…still…!"

"Then I fail to see the problem," Noctis purred as he redoubled his motions, one hand moving down the blonde's back while the other scratched behind his ear.

"Ah…!" Prompto gasped, his purring becoming louder with all the pleasurable feelings.

"Feels good, hmm?" All the blonde could manage was a weak nod, arching further into Noctis's touch as his tail squirmed from it all. Noctis laughed at the response, before he captured Prompto's lips again. The smaller male melted against him as soon as their lips made contact, pressing himself close to Noctis. Noctis purred back into the kiss, curling his tongue around Prompto's, his hands continuing to move firmly.

The blonde whimpered through his purrs as he pulled the prince closer, wanting more of Noctis than just kissing, but he wasn't about to push his luck. He had just found out that he could even be with Noctis, and his feelings for the raven are indeed mutual, but he felt it would be too fast otherwise.

Noctis _finally_ let up with both the kiss and the constant motion of his hands, but he did pull Prompto up against him firmly. Prompto wasn't complaining, though, as he practically clung to the taller male.

"…Noctis…?" he eventually whispered.

"…Yeah?"

"Would you have still felt the same even if I didn't become a neko?"

"…dummy," Noctis chuckled. "I already did."

"You did?" Prompto blinked up at the prince, surprised.

"Why do you think I was so against the whole ball thing?"

"O-oh… I thought it was because you didn't want anyone like that…"

Noctis chuckled softly, briefly rubbing the back of the shorter male's head. The blonde purred at the rubbing, before he sighed quietly.

"I'm sorry about wanting to leave, Noctis…" he apologized, ashamed. "I just… I know I wouldn't have been able to handle it if you were with someone else, y'know?"

"It's fine…" Noctis murmured softly.

"…I love you," Prompto eventually murmured, snuggling close in Noctis's hold.

Noctis smiled softly, as he rested his head in the blonde's neck. "I love you, too…" he murmured softly.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

When the pair eventually broke apart and headed back inside, they were greeted by stunned looks and murmurs from the guests as they stared at Prompto, seeing as he was now a neko, not just a human servant anymore. As they got close to Regis, Luna, and Ravus, the King's expression changed to one of pleasant surprise, especially when he saw their entwined fingers between them.

"I see…" he murmured. "So, Noctis, since Prompto is one of us now, he's your choice?"

"Yes," Noctis said with a firm nod, briefly tightening his grip on Prompto's hand. Of course, this didn't sit well with Ravus, who looked like he was about to say something nasty, but one look from his sister made him reconsider.

"Well, I'm glad. I knew something was wrong when you left, Prompto, but I know that since things have now worked out in the end, you'll be good for Noctis," Luna smiled.

"Th-thank you," Prompto stuttered, blushing shyly.

"Then it seems the ball was for naught. But no matter. We'll dismiss the event and let you two go to your room," Regis chuckled. "We'll talk further in the morning."

"Thank you, Father," the prince said with a small smile, before he turned to Prompto. Prompto gave the King a grateful smile, and he left with the raven, his heart feeling light in his chest. He almost felt giddy now, probably out of relief from the earlier events. Noctis completely ignored all the stares of the other nekos, walking out of the ballroom, guiding Prompto quietly along and up the stairs to his room.

"They looked pissed as hell…" Prompto whispered once they were upstairs.

"I'll bet they were…" Noctis murmured. "I'm assuming a lot of them were counting on trying to get on my good side…if not in my bed."

"Kinda hard to when it would mean kicking me out for the night," Prompto pointed out with a sour look.

"Hahaha. True…" Noctis chuckled as they stepped into the room. The blonde was quick to kick off his shoes once they were, and locked the bedroom door behind them as an afterthought. Noctis sighed as he removed the "earrings" from his ears, shaking his head briefly as he did.

"Better?" the smaller neko asked, smiling slightly as he pulled off his suit's jacket.

"Definitely…"

"I take it you don't like getting dressed for any formal event, huh?"

"Nope," Noctis said as he shrugged off his jacket.

"Not that I blame you," Prompto chuckled, starting to unbutton his shirt, before he paused. Should he get undressed in front of Noctis? Or would that be a bit too fast?

As if noticing the blonde's hesitance, Noctis looked over. "Something wrong?"

"I…I should probably get changed in the bathroom, huh?" the smaller neko asked.

"…why?"

"Now I feel stupid for asking…" Prompto mumbled, resuming the unbuttoning of his shirt. Before he got to the last button, though, Noctis's hands closed around his own. Ears twitching curiously, the blonde looked up at the prince, surprised. Noctis smiled softly, before he reached out and worked on the boy's buttons silently. Prompto held still for him, shivering lightly as the taller neko's hands brushed against his skin.

Once the last buttons were dealt with, Noctis smiled at the blonde, stepping closer to him, before he gently pressed his lips to the blonde's lips again. Prompto kissed back lovingly, wrapping his arms around Noctis's neck. Noctis purred softly as he wrapped his arms around the newly turned neko's waist, pulling him firmly against himself.

Prompto purred right back, curling his tongue with Noctis's as the sound increased in volume. Purring in turn, Noctis's hands moved up and down his back, dragging his long nails along the clothed back. The blonde shivered at the contact, his back arching into it. Lips still locked with Prompto's, Noctis began to step back, in the direction of the bed, tugging Prompto right after him.

The smaller neko went with Noctis willingly, a sound of curiosity escaping him as they went. Chuckling softly, Noctis dropped back onto the bed while pulling Prompto down with him, bouncing a little on the mattress as they came down. Prompto looked at Noctis with pure adoration in his bright blue eyes, just so relieved that everything was right in their lives now. He then laughed softly as he remembered what he'd told Noctis the night prior.

"Something funny?" Noctis asked curiously.

"I just remember how I promised you everything would work out in the end last night, and in a roundabout way, it did," Prompto smiled.

Noctis chuckled at those words, before he hummed. "I guess you did, hmm?"

"Yeah, even though I didn't believe it so much myself at the time…" The prince frowned a little, before he reached up and lightly scratched at Prompto's ear. Prompto gave a small gasp, before he gave a content purr. "You're gonna do this every time I think negative thoughts, huh?" he asked in a strained voice.

"Yes," Noctis said with a small smile. The blonde kissed Noctis briefly, wordlessly thanking him, before he pulled back, a sleepy look on his face.

Noctis chuckled, before he scooted over a little further into the bed. "Now _you_ get to lay on me, for a change," he quipped.

"You didn't like lying on me?" Prompto teased. "I thought I made a good enough pillow."

"Oh you do; but you look like you need a pillow more, tonight."

"Fair enough," the smaller neko conceded with a light laugh, before managing to squirm out of his dress pants and shirt so he could get more comfortable. Granted this only left him in his boxers, but it was better than sleeping in dress clothes. Noctis managed to do the same, before he settled back onto the bed quietly. Prompto then curled up against Noctis, his tail curling around himself, a sleepy, content smile curving his lips.

"Goodnight, Noctis… I love you," he whispered.

Noctis hummed softly, lightly rubbing the blonde's head, before he shut his eyes as well. "Hmm…g'night…love you…" And with that said, the couple fell asleep, their soft purrs eventually fading with their consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Some fun times! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this version of the story. Written in collaboration with Milaya Milen Zeal, she wrote Noctis's parts.

Cats Have Servants

Chapter 7

The next morning arrived peacefully for the two nekos, and Prompto was more than content to just remain in bed for the entire day. Or even the week. But, of course, his stomach had other ideas. It grumbled at him when he tried to go back to sleep, drawing a displeased noise from him.

Noctis groaned a bit at the sound, his ears twitching, before he yawned widely and stretched out his arms over his head. "Nrgh…morning."

"Morning," Prompto yawned, stretching his arms out in front of him across Noctis's chest, grunting when his elbows popped.

"Comfy, huh?" Noctis chuckled out.

"Yep. Now I see why you like this," the blonde snickered.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it," Noctis pointed out, poking Prompto's cheek. "You're still my personal pillow," he teased.

"And that's fine. We can always switch," was the smaller neko's rebuttal. The prince rolled his eyes, before he abruptly sat up. This almost knocked Prompto off of the raven, and he gave a small huff before his stomach complained again.

"C'mon; let's go eat, shall we?" Noctis laughed out.

"Yeah, probably a good idea," Prompto agreed hastily, an embarrassed blush dusting his cheeks. He then went to the closet to get dressed in the clothes Noctis had arranged to be made for him, and once he was dressed, he moved out of the way to give Noctis room to pick out his clothes.

Noctis spent only a moment to pick out his attire for the day, changing into them without a hint of shame, though he did briefly stretch out his arms above his head. This had Prompto staring at that toned back for a few seconds, before he shook his head to snap himself out of it.

Once he was dressed, Noctis rotated his shoulders and turned to Prom. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah," Prompto nodded, and he went with Noctis, their hands clasped between them as they headed to the dining room. Noctis didn't mind in the slightest as they walked down the halls, completely ignoring the stares of everyone watching them go. When they reached the dining room, Regis was waiting for them, looking over some paperwork, but he tucked it back away when he heard them come in.

"Good morning, you two," he greeted.

"Good morning, sir," Prompto replied politely.

"Good morning," Noctis echoed simply as the pair moved to take their seats at the table. Regis waited until they were seated before speaking.

"So, now that we've all rested, and I know your decision, Noctis, my question to you is this: when do you want to have the wedding?" he asked, making Prompto's eyes widen comically in shock.

Noctis hummed softly in thought for a moment, looking to the ceiling. "I hadn't really considered it yet…" he admitted, before he turned to Prompto. "What do you think, Prom?"

"W-we have to get married?" he questioned, still shocked.

"Yes, it's all part of being a part of the royal family," Regis explained. "Once you and Noctis become married, your relationship will be solid, and that is to be recognized by the entire kingdom." The blonde bit his lip nervously; he'd never enjoyed being the center of attention. Last night when Noctis was with him as they walked through the ballroom, that helped, but this was different.

"Prompto?" Noctis called softly, placing his hand on the blonde's. Prompto looked up at him, nervousness swirling in his eyes. "It's okay…" he murmured softly, squeezing his hand. "It's not that bad." The smaller neko nodded after a few seconds, not trusting his voice.

Noctis frowned softly as he saw the nervousness still swirling in his eyes, he reached over with his free hand and gently scratched the blonde behind his ear. This made Prompto jump slightly before he began to purr, relaxing under the raven's touch.

Regis smiled softly at the sight. He was glad to know Noctis had found someone he wanted and was wanted by in return for who he really is, not what he is. He could just tell by watching the guests at the ball last night that they just wanted to be with the Noctis for the title. He was honestly relieved that Prompto was now a neko, despite his initial surprise.

Once Prompto had calmed down somewhat, Noctis finally pulled away. "You okay now?"

"Y-yeah," the blonde nodded, pouting at Noctis. "You're gonna keep that up, huh?"

"Yes," Noctis said with a small smirk. The answer made the smaller neko stick his tongue out at the raven childishly, causing Regis to chuckle.

"Save it for later, you two," he chided lightly. "Now, the soonest we can make the wedding would be in a month from now. Would that work? Or would you rather wait a bit longer?"

"Ah, no that's fine. Right?" Noctis asked, looking over to Prompto.

"The sooner the better, I guess," he agreed.

"Then it's settled. I'll get things set up, but Prompto?" the King said, drawing the blonde's attention to him. "I'll have Iris, Gladiolus's younger sister, help you with your attire. As for Noctis, Ignis can help."

"Not surprised," Noctis murmured.

"Would you prefer Gladiolus help you?" his father teased.

"Hell no."

"Then Ignis it is," the graying neko chuckled.

"When will I meet Iris?" Prompto asked.

"I can introduce you to her after breakfast, if you want," Noctis offered.

"That'd be nice," the smaller neko smiled. Then their breakfast was brought out, each of them receiving a seafood omelet. Prompto waited until the servants who had brought in their food had left before taking a bite, savoring the taste. "Delicious," he quipped.

Noctis blinked as he looked over to Prompto. "This isn't really any different from any other day, Prom."

"Hey, last time I had a seafood omelet, I got sick from it. It was crap," the blonde pouted.

"Huh…" Noctis murmured in thought. "…Maybe because you're a neko now…?"

"Nah, I think it was just food poisoning that time." Noctis chuckled softly, before he shook his head and went back to his own breakfast. Prompto ate his at a decent pace, despite the delicious flavor, as he didn't want to seem like he was ravenous. When the three had finished, Regis smiled.

"Go ahead and take him to meet Iris, Noctis. If she wants him to stay to look at attire, then go and meet with Ignis so yours can be made, too," the King instructed.

"Yes, sir," Noctis said with a nod, before he stood up and turned to Prompto. "Let's go."

"Right," the smaller neko nodded, standing as well.

"Try not to strangle Ignis for his suggestions, Noctis," Regis chuckled as they left.

"No promises there…" Noctis called back, grumbling a little as they went. Prompto laughed lightly, taking Noctis's hand in his own as the raven led the way to see Iris in the infirmary. Not only was she a medic, but she had a knack for clothes, too.

"Iris," Noctis called out. "Iris, are you busy?"

"Just re-organizing the medicine cabinet, seeing as Gladdy doesn't know where things go when he tries to help," she called back. "Come on in!" Nodding, Noctis walked in, tugging Prompto after him quietly. "What's up, Noctis?" she asked, emerging from the back. That's when she saw Prompto. "Oh! You must be the focus of the chatter I'm hearing from the staff."

"What?" Prompto frowned, confused.

"I keep hearing staff from around the castle talking about how a human somehow became a neko, and that Noctis chose him, that's all," she shrugged, before looking at Noctis. "I say he's a definite keeper, Noctis."

Noctis rolled his eyes at the news of the gossiping, not surprised. "Yeah, he is. Anyway, Iris, this is Prompto. Prom, Iris."

"Nice to meet ya!" the brunette smiled brightly, taking Prompto's hand and shaking it. "So, what do I owe you guys the honor of coming to see me?"

"Regis said he was going to have you help me with my attire for our wedding," Prompto explained once she released his hand.

"Of course I can!" she grinned. "Anything I can do to help, I will!"

"Great. Do you think you have some time now?" Noctis asked.

"Definitely," she nodded eagerly. "I take it Ignis is helping you, huh Noctis?"

"Well it's either him or Gladio…and we both know how well THAT would work out…"

Iris laughed. "Very true. Well, Prompto's in good hands with me! Get going to meet with him, that way this will be done before you know it."

"Right," Noctis said, nodding his head, before leaving. Prompto's ears drooped slightly at the lack of a hug or anything, but shook his head to clear it of any sad thoughts. Once he was gone, Iris cast him a sly look.

"So, are you thinking tux or dress?" she asked, drawing a splutter and crimson blush from the blonde. "Relax, it's perfectly normal for male nekos to wear dresses. In fact, at the shop we're going to, the owner wears them often." Prompto gave her a weird look. "Don't worry, he's a great guy."

"Just try not to leave me in any awkward situations," he pleaded softly.

"I won't, but I can't promise anything about the shop owner," she giggled. "Now, let's go!" And with that, she dragged Prompto after her to a clothing shop in town. "Kuja! I've brought someone!"

At the call, a silver-haired neko hummed as he looked up from setting up some of his merchandise, his ears flicking curiously, before he smiled and walked over. He was taller than either of the pair, and, like Iris had said, was actually wearing a light purple dress. "Iris, darling! What brings you out here so early, hun?" he asked with a warm smile.

"I've got Prompto here, and he's getting married to Noctis. Can ya fix him up with something nice?" she told him, pulling said blonde up a bit.

"To Noctis…?" the neko asked, putting a finger to his chin curiously. "As in…the Prince?"

"That's the one!"

Kuja whistled, clearly impressed. "Well now…I certainly didn't expect that so soon… Zidane _did_ mention the ball last night…but I was assuming it to take the poor boy at least a week before deciding on someone…"

"I was human, but I only met Noctis when he came to the human world, and I found him injured as a regular cat," Prompto explained. "Then when he was brought back here, I was brought here, and things went from there, and I somehow became a neko, so…yeah."

This made the silver neko cock an eyebrow curiously. "Really now? Huh… curious…very curious indeed…" he murmured, before he shook it off and abruptly clapped his hands. "But in any case! Let's see if we can find you something, shall we? Come on," he said, taking Prompto's hand and tugging him along further into the shop. Iris tagged along, eager to see what Kuja had in mind.

Kuja eventually stopped in the back, where he pulled out a stool and told Prompto to stand on it. "Iris, dear, mind keeping him upright?" he asked as he moved to get a measuring tape real quick.

"Not at all," Iris smiled, and placed her hands on Prompto's sides, keeping him still and upright.

"How painful is this gonna be?" he asked.

"You'll be fine," she assured him. "Kuja's great."

If Kuja had heard the short conversation, then he certainly didn't show it as he began to take the required measurements, humming quietly under his breath.

"So…are there any preferences?" he asked after a while.

"I was thinking a dress, but it's up to Prompto. Wanna tell him the benefits?" she asked Kuja, a sly look on her face as she looked at the silver-haired neko.

Kuja chuckled softly as he wrapped the tape around the blonde's waist after pushing his shirt up a bit. "Well, aside from just being fancier than a tux, the material's a lot smoother, so it feels a lot better on your skin. It's a lot less restrictive, making it easier to move and breathe…" At this point he paused to share a knowing smirk with Iris before finishing with, "But I believe the most important factor is that it's much easier to be discarded once all the hustle and bustle's ended."

This last piece of information caused Prompto to blush, and he sighed before saying softly, "C…can we try it, then?"

"Certainly," Kuja said with a small chuckle, finishing up with measuring. "Since you were human before now, am I safe to assume this's your first time?"

"First time with a guy, first time in a relationship, first time getting married, so yes, this is my first everything," the blonde murmured.

Kuja regarded him curiously for a moment, before he hummed. "So you've no idea on what you want…fair enough. Come on," he said, tugging the blonde down from the stool again. "Let's see if there's something you like, hmm?"

"O-okay," Prompto nodded, following Kuja as Iris trailed along behind them.

Kuja eventually stopped at a long rack of multiple different dresses, clearly of the wedding variant, and he looked around with a hum, before turning to Prompto. "These should be your size. Go ahead; have a look and see if you see something you like."

Prompto nodded slowly, before hesitantly beginning to look through the dresses. He eventually found one, gently pulling it from the rack to get a better look at it.

The dress was milky white, but the material was thin enough along the torso that he was sure the skin beneath it would give the material a slightly pink hue, and it had pure white, curled branches sewn along both the front and back of it. The dress didn't have any actual sleeves, and instead it would have to be secured with a single clip at the back of the neck. It was a fairly simple dress, really.

"Hm? Oh, found one already?" Kuja asked calmly.

"I like this one…" the smaller neko murmured. "It's simple."

"Fair enough," Kuja said with a small shrug. "Do you want some gloves to go with it?"

"Um, sure," Prompto nodded.

"Alright then; let's see how it fits you then, hmm?" The blonde nodded, and Iris waited outside the dressing room while Kuja got Prompto set up in the dress.

"Now, if you can at least remove your shirt, I can check where and what adjustments I need to make for it to fit properly," Kuja said as he unclipped the back of the dress.

"Okay," Prompto nodded, pulling off his shirt. He still couldn't believe he was doing this…

Once he'd removed the shirt, Kuja took it over and hung it on a hook, before he crouched down with the dress. "One more advantage I forgot to mention; you simply step in and tug up." The blonde swallowed nervously, stepping into the dress and pulling it up, waiting for Kuja to fasten the clip before he looked in the mirror. Once he had done so, Kuja briefly tugged the dress a little better into place, before he nodded and turned Prompto towards the mirror.

Prompto's breath caught in his throat; he looked pretty damn good, he had to admit. Noctis would be VERY pleasantly surprised.

Kuja, however, seemed a little more skeptical of the attire, though that was likely because of the way the dress was hanging off of him. As he pulled it up a little more, he mumbled, mostly to himself, "Definitely need to shorten the straps…need to take out some fabric there and…hmm…might need to shorten the skirt slightly…"

After a bit more of this, he shook his head and left the dressing room. "Come along; I need to make notes on the adjustments." Prompto nodded hurriedly, and followed after Kuja, still wearing the dress. Iris gushed when she saw him, though.

"Ooooohh! Noctis is gonna die when he sees you in the finished product!" she squealed, making the smaller neko blush.

"I would certainly hope not, darling; last thing I need is the crown prince's death hanging over my head," Kuja pointed out as he moved to pick up a pincushion. "Iris, hun, can you help him onto the stool?"

"Of course!" Iris smiled brightly, and took Prompto's hand as she guided him onto a stool.

Once he was in place, Kuja came over and passed her the small cushion. "Thank you, dear," he said sincerely, even as he pulled out one pin and then turned to Prompto. "Do try to stay still, dear, lest I miss and prick you instead, m'kay?"

"O-okay," the blonde nodded once, holding still. Satisfied, Kuja soundlessly began to tug on the straps, adjusting them to what was the proper length and keeping them in place with the pins. He then started working on the torso area, making sure the dress fit snugly around the blonde without making it difficult to breathe.

"You're gonna look stunning, Prompto," Iris murmured as she watched.

After adjusting the seams along Prompto's waist and shortening the skirt, Kuja finally seemed satisfied as he rose to his feet. "Right; let's get you some gloves now, shall we?"

"Let's," the smaller neko agreed, and stepped off the stool with Iris's help.

As they stepped up to a cabinet, Kuja pulled open one of the drawers and began to look through the pale white fabric, before producing a handful of different kinds. "Here we go…these should go nicely with the dress. So…take your pick."

Prompto looked over the gloves, before picking out a pair of gloves that would go just past his elbows.

Kuja nodded his head. "Alright, dear; try them on."

The blonde nodded before slipping on the gloves with ease.

The silver neko hummed as he regarded the gloves for a moment, before he reached out and pulled the end a little closer together so it stuck a little tighter to Prompto's skin. "Alright…" he murmured as he stuck two more pins into the gloves. As he stepped back, though, he frowned.

"What is it, Kuja?" Iris asked.

"I'm not sure…feels like…" Kuja hummed as he put a hand to his chin, "something's missing…"

"What do you think it could be?"

"I'm not sure…" Kuja admitted as he looked Prompto over a few times.

"Maybe…something for his head?" Iris offered. Kuja regarded Iris for a moment, before he focused on Prompto again, this time keeping his gaze on his head. "I don't think a veil will work, though…" the brunette added, humming thoughtfully.

Suddenly Kuja snapped his fingers. "Ah, that's it," he said, walking off to the side quickly. Prompto watched him curiously, wondering what he was getting. Soon enough, Kuja returned, carrying something small and round in his hands. "Here we go~" he said, reaching up and placing the item along Prompto's head and around his ears.

"That's perfect!" Iris squealed when she saw it. When Prompto looked at Kuja oddly, the taller neko grabbed a mirror and held it out to him.

The blonde blinked in surprise, before he looked at his reflection, and then smiled softly. "He's gonna love it. It's perfect," he murmured.

Kuja allowed a small chuckle, setting the mirror aside. "Good to know. Now…do you have a date already?"

"In a month," Prompto answered.

"Alright; that should give me enough time to work on it. Let's get you out of the dress for now, shall we?"

The smaller neko nodded, and then returned to the dressing room with Kuja, who unclipped the dress for him so he could slide out of it. Once the dress was back on the hanger, the silverette left, allowing Prompto to pull his shirt back on in peace before stepping out to meet with Iris again.

"Ready to head back? I bet Noctis is waiting for us," she asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Prompto nodded, and the pair bid Kuja farewell before leaving back to the castle.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

By the time Prompto returned to his and Noctis's room, he found the prince sprawled out over the bed lazily, tail flicking at the air on occasion. He didn't appear to be fully asleep, but he was definitely not responding to Prompto's presence.

"Noctis…?" he called out, approaching his mate-to-be slowly.

The prince moaned softly, curling around slowly before he blinked his eyes open. "Hm…?"

"Hey, sleepyhead," Prompto laughed lightly, sitting beside him on their bed.

"Hmm…hey," the prince murmured, sitting up lazily.

"You get that bored while waiting for me?" the blonde asked, amused.

"More like I was exhausted after Ignis was done…"

"He interrogated you or something?" the smaller neko chuckled.

"No, but it certainly felt like it…" Noctis grumbled.

"Doesn't surprise me. What was he asking you? Stuff about me? Or just the wedding in general?"

"Both," the raven mumbled, rubbing his temples. "How'd your trip go?"

"It went well," Prompto smiled, kissing Noctis's cheek.

Noctis hummed softly. "Good…" he mumbled…just before he yanked Prompto in and firmly kissed him. The blonde yipped out of surprise into the kiss, before he began to kiss back eagerly, wrapping his arms around Noctis's neck. Noctis chuckled softly as he pulled Prompto into his lap, rubbing his back tenderly and firmly. This drew a pleased purr from the smaller neko, and his fingers began to play with the hair at the nape of the raven's neck.

Purring loudly, Noctis cupped Prompto's head, while his other continued to rub along his back. Prompto shivered as the rubbing continued, his purring becoming louder. And Noctis, in turn, began to lap at his lips, purring heavily. The blonde eagerly parted his own lips, allowing the prince entry as he moaned softly.

Chuckling lightly, Noctis pulled him in closer, licking along the blonde's palate. Prompto whimpered as he trembled against his mate-to-be, moaning a little louder. Purring heavily, Noctis rolled them over, pushing Prompto to the bed, rubbing his hands along the blonde's arms. The smaller neko shivered at the caressing touches, purring loudly as he held Noctis close to him by the back of his neck.

Finally, Noctis pulled back from the kiss, though his fingers continued to play along his arms. The blonde breathed heavily beneath him, his face flushed, and his ears went back when he realized…he'd become hard.

Whether Noctis had noticed or not, that wasn't clear, as the prince ran his fingers along the blonde's arms and then his sides, before he moved down and began to kiss and lick at the shorter male's neck and throat. Prompto whined and moaned, purring like mad from the attention as his eyes closed in bliss.

Smirking softly, Noctis purred softly, "Feels good?"

"Very…" the blonde breathed.

"Do you want more?"

"Y-yeah, but…" Prompto swallowed hard through his panting. "Isn't this…a bit fast?"

"Is it?" Noctis purred softly with a chuckle, as his hand slipped further down to the blonde's hip. That's when Prompto realized that the raven already knew he was hard.

"Sneaky bastard…" he huffed, despite his blush.

"Your point being?" Noctis smirked as his hand slipped over his hip and to his front, lightly pawing at the slight tent in his pants. The smaller neko didn't say anything, he just whimpered in anticipation at the teasing touch.

With a small chuckle, Noctis closed his whole mouth around Prompto's throat, biting lightly and then sucking and licking firmly, as his hand pressed down against the blonde's clothed erection. This drew a startled moan from the blonde, and he shuddered into the bed. The prince purred heavily at the sound, pressing a little harder as he began to rub his hand slowly.

"Aaah…!" Prompto whined and moaned. Chuckling softly, Noctis flicked out his fingers and did away with both the button and zipper to the blonde's pants, before slipping his hand inside. Prompto immediately gave a choked cry from the contact, shuddering heavily.

"Good?" Noctis purred against his skin.

"Yes!" the smaller neko whimpered.

"What do you want?"

"M-more, Noct! Please, I need to cum…!" Prompto pleaded. Noctis chuckled softly as he sat up and moved back, removing his hand without warning. The blonde whimpered, biting his lip. "N-Noct…! Please…!"

This made the prince chuckle, even as he placed his hands on the edge of the blonde's pants. "Lift your hips." The pressure on his lip increased as he complied. And as he did, Noctis slipped his pants and underwear down his hips slowly. Prompto whimpered softly, watching his mate-to-be eagerly.

Once the articles of clothing were out of the way, Noctis reached out with one hand and slowly ran the pads of his fingers along the blonde's cock, teasing it. Said blonde gasped at the pleasurable feeling, before he bit his lip again to quiet himself.

"Don't," Noctis murmured suddenly. "We're alone here…don't hold back." And then he wrapped his hand around the newly-turned neko's flesh. A choked cry escaped Prompto, and he tossed his head back into the pillows with a moan. Chuckling softly, Noctis adjusted his hold briefly, before he began to move his hand firmly, setting a slow, pleasurable rhythm. The smaller neko whimpered and moaned, enjoying every single bit of the feeling of Noctis's hand on him. This was SO much better than his own hand…

"How's that feel?" the prince purred in his ear just then.

"Really good…" Prompto panted, his ears folding back and he swallowed hard.

Noctis smirked at those words, before he leaned back, briefly licking his lips. "Remember…" he purred suddenly. " _Don't hold back…_ "

And then he opened his mouth and ducked his head. Prompto immediately gave a pleasured, yet startled, cry at the heat around his cock, clenching his eyes shut tightly in bliss.

Noctis would have laughed…had his mouth not been full. Instead, he hummed from the back of his throat, his tongue hungrily lapping at the flesh in his mouth as his tail curled behind him. And then he raised his head until only the head was in his mouth, and then he moved down again.

"Ahhh-haa!" Prompto cried out, curling his fingers into the sheets. In response to that, Noctis sped up his motions, sucking and licking on every upward motion, even as he reached down and undid his own pants. As he glanced up from under his bangs at Prompto, never once stopping his motions, he took hold of his own aching hard-on and pumped it in time with the bobbing of his head, moaning deeply.

The smaller neko arched off the bed as he felt Noctis moan around him, before he couldn't hold back any longer and came into the raven's mouth with a scream of ecstasy. Noctis groaned heavily, swallowing every drop of his soon-to-be-mate's seed, before he moved back, letting the flesh slip from his mouth with a wet pop.

The blonde's chest heaved as he tried desperately to catch his breath, watching Noctis with half-lidded eyes. Noctis merely chuckled, before he moved over and kissed him firmly. Prompto kissed back lovingly, before he reached his hand down and grasped at Noctis's cock firmly. Noctis gasped into the kiss at the touch, before moaning and pulling back.

"Prom…"

"It's…your turn…now," the blonde panted, before sitting up and pushing Noctis onto his back, and then moving down before taking the raven's cock into his mouth. Noctis gave a loud cry at the heat surrounding him, which quickly shifted into a groan as he reached down and curled a hand in Prompto's hair. The smaller neko purred around Noctis's cock at the grab, his ears twitching with each suck as he bobbed his head like the prince had with him.

"A-aaah…!" Noctis got out, his fingers tightening their grip on Prompto's hair, as his free hand curled in the sheets as he lay gasping for breath. Prompto shivered lightly at the cry, not realizing how vocal Noctis could be. However, he continued to suck the taller neko off, determined to make him cum as he groaned at the taste of pre cum in his mouth.

Noctis mewled at a particularly hard suck, throwing his head back as he bit his lip, toes curling against the mattress. He didn't last long, though, and he gave a loud wail as his own release hit him and washed down Prompto's throat. The smaller neko swallowed it all eagerly, before letting his mate-to-be's softening cock go with a pop.

"Better?" he asked softly as he curled up against him with a purr.

"Mmm…much," Noctis purred, tugging him close and kissing him softly.

"Happy to return the favor anytime," Prompto whispered against Noctis's lips with a small smile. Noctis smiled as he settled against Prompto, curling his arms around the male. Prompto purred softly in the taller neko's hold, loving the comfort he felt from the gesture. The pair soon dozed off like that until almost dinner, when they had to regretfully leave the comfort of their bed to eat.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: WOOHOO! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this version of the story. Written in collaboration with Milaya Milen Zeal, she wrote Noctis's parts.

Cats Have Servants

Chapter 8

X*X(1 Month Later)X*X

Finally, it was the day of the wedding, and Prompto was a nervous wreck. Iris was there, thankfully, as was Kuja, who the brunette had to sneak in so no one would see the dress. The blonde was nervous as hell, though, and simply wanted the wedding to be said and done by now.

"Relax, Prompto. You'll be fine," Iris soothed as Kuja did the last minute adjustments.

"Easy for you to say…" Prompto mumbled. "There's literally no one here to give me away, so I'm pretty much alone until I get to Noct."

"So? You're not really alone, Prompto. You've got us to support you," the brunette pointed out.

"Plus, if you ask nicely, perhaps one of us can give you to your soon-to-be mate, hmm?" Kuja said with a small cheeky smile as he fixed a few seams.

"You guys wouldn't mind?" Prompto asked, relaxing slightly at the thought of Iris or Kuja walking him down the aisle.

"Of course not! Either one of us would be happy to," Iris grinned.

"Then…Kuja, would you mind? Not to be rude, Iris…" the blonde added hastily.

"Don't worry about me," she assured him, waving a hand dismissively. "I'm sure I'll eventually get my chance, but Gladdy will probably walk me then."

"Thanks, Iris," Prompto smiled slightly. "So, would you be okay doing it, Kuja?"

"Of course, dear," Kuja said with a chuckle as he tugged the dress a little down to make it fit properly before standing. "It should give me some practice for when it's Mikoto's turn," he said with a giggle as he adjusted his own dress.

"Mikoto's his younger sister," Iris explained before Prompto could ask. Suddenly, the music began, signaling it was time for Prompto to head out to begin his walk to the altar. He swallowed nervously, looking at the pair with him.

"Just relax, you'll be fine," Iris giggled. "I'm gonna go take my seat, that way I can see Noctis's reaction to you in that dress." And with that, the brunette left, leaving Prompto and Kuja alone.

Kuja waited a moment more, before he turned to Prompto and held out a hand. "Shall we, dear?"

"Yeah," Prompto nodded, and allowed Kuja to lead him through the empty hallway to the entry to the altar, where he felt his heart's pace begin to increase from anxiety. He looked to see Noctis waiting at the altar, not having noticed he was there just quite yet, until the music changed upon the blonde's arrival. That's when Kuja began to guide him, drawing the raven's attention to the smaller neko.

When Noctis's eyes fell on Prompto, they widened almost comically and, had he not been as practiced as he was, his jaw likely would've hit the floor as Kuja slowly guided the shorter neko down the aisle. While the dress had almost been hanging off of him the first time he'd worn it, the white material now fit snugly around his torso, flaring out at his hips just enough to be showy without being in the way, with the skirt being just long enough that he wouldn't accidentally trip. The gloves hugged his arms almost like a second skin, and the crown of white flowers added an extra layer of flair to the attire.

As they reached the altar, Kuja bowed respectfully to the prince as he offered him Prompto's hand. And Noctis actually had to blink once before he managed to take over the shorter neko's hand and tug him up as Kuja stepped away again.

Once he was with Noctis and Kuja had walked away, Prompto gave the raven a somewhat nervous smile. "Surprised?" he whispered.

"That's putting it lightly…" Noctis whispered back, before he allowed a small smile. "Not in a bad way, though…" This caused the nervousness in the blonde to melt away finally, and he relaxed as the priest chuckled.

"Ready?" he asked them, and Prompto nodded. Noctis nodded as well, lightly squeezing Prompto's hand. "Then let's begin." The music died down then, allowing for quiet so the priest could be heard. He began to speak, gaining the attention of every neko in the room, and spoke of how Noctis and Prompto were to marry today and have a blessed union; how the gods blessed their marriage as something sacred that should not be tainted.

His words eventually became a hum in Prompto's ears, as he gazed into Noctis's dark blue eyes with pure adoration and love reflected in his own. Noctis smiled warmly at the blonde neko, still lightly squeezing his hand, his full focus on him as his tail lightly coiled behind him.

Finally, the priest had them repeat their vows to each other, and asked Noctis, "Prince Noctis, do you take Prompto as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Noctis said solemnly. The priest nodded his approval before looking at Prompto.

"And do you, Prompto, take Noctis as your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked the blonde.

"I do," Prompto said with a small smile.

"Then by the power of the gods invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss," the priest told them, stepping back a couple of paces.

Noctis briefly regarded the priest, before he stepped up close to Prompto, reaching for his chin, and then lightly tugging him in. The smaller neko kissed back lovingly, his tail lightly curling beneath the dress as his ears relaxed completely. Noctis briefly licked at the blonde's lips, purring softly, before he slowly pulled away again. When they parted, they turned to face the crowd, Noctis's arm around Prompto's waist as the crowd applauded. The pair then went to get ready for the reception, and they sat with Regis, Gladio, Ignis, Iris, and Luna, who had come of her own accord, but Ravus had stayed behind.

"Congratulations, you two," Regis smiled warmly at the couple as they sat together, holding hands under the table.

"Thank you, Father," Noctis said with a small nod.

"Your expression was pretty good, Noctis," Iris giggled. "Didn't expect Prompto to come out in a dress, huh?" This caused said blonde to blush faintly.

"Guess that was your idea, huh?" Noctis chuckled softly.

"Yeah, but he could have always said no," she pointed out.

"Why am I not surprised?" Gladio smirked.

"Well, it compliments you nicely, Prompto," Luna smiled, making Prompto's blush to darken a bit. Ignis didn't say anything, he just gave a soft chuckle before he noticed some of the tables were becoming scarce.

"It seems the reception is drawing to a close," he commented.

Noctis nodded softly, giving a glance to Prompto, squeezing his hand briefly, before he turned to the others. "In that case… I believe we shall take our leave, then." Prompto nodded his agreement, smiling softly at his husband.

"Then go on. Enjoy your time together, you two," Regis told them, giving his son a knowing look. The prince nodded in turn, before he helped Prompto up and led him out of the room. The blonde knew exactly where this was going to end up as they made their way to their bedroom, and he couldn't help the feeling of nervousness that coursed through him as they got closer to their bedroom.

As they approached the room, Noctis's ears flicked as he turned to Prompto. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah, just a little nervous, I guess," Prompto admitted, his tail tip flicking back and forth.

Noctis smiled as he squeezed the other neko's hand. "Don't be…it'll be fine, I promise."

"I trust you," the smaller neko murmured, kissing his husband briefly. With a smile still on his lips, Noctis opened the doors and let Prompto walk in first. Prompto did so, sighing out of relief that the wedding was _finally_ over and he and Noctis could have some alone time.

Once Noctis had closed the door, he came up behind the blonde and placed his hands on the neko's shoulders. Prompto didn't even jump, instead looking back at the raven happily.

"Happy?" the black neko murmured.

"Very," was the soft reply, as Prompto purred contently. Noctis smiled as he stepped up and lightly pecked his new mate on his lips. However, the blonde followed after his mate's lips, kissing him tenderly over and over.

With a soft chuckle, Noctis turned him around and then tugged him closer, kissing him deeply as he slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Prompto wasn't complaining, though, as he purred while his tongue curled around his mate's. Noctis purred in return, tilting his head as he let his thumbs rub circles along Prompto's hips through the thin material of the dress.

The smaller neko's breath hitched at the rubbing, before a soft moan escaped him even through his purring. Prompto could feel the prince's lips curl into a smirk as he moved his hands slowly up along his back, fingers tracing along the bare skin they found there. The blonde knew _exactly_ where those sinful fingers were going, but he wasn't about to stop them. Instead, he encouraged them, taking one of Noctis's hands and guiding it to the clip for the dress.

Purring deeply, Noctis's fingers soon found what Prompto had been guiding him to, and, with limited difficulty, undid the clasp and then moved away, letting the material slide down Prompto's skin on its own. The blonde stepped back, pulling away from the kiss so the dress could slide off completely, a teasing look in those bright blue eyes.

Noctis chuckled at the look as he stepped back to him once Prompto stepped out of the dress, resting his hands on his hips. "I'm starting to think you had some ulterior motive behind the dress…"

"And if I did?" Prompto whispered.

"Well…what do you believe I should do, hmm?" Noctis purred as he teasingly ran a finger down his back.

"I dunno, maybe you should show me what you want to do~"

"Mmm… Maybe I will, then…" Noctis purred, before he pulled Prompto's face to his own and proceeded to _devour_ his mouth. The smaller neko whimpered into the fierce kiss, wrapping his arms firmly around the raven's neck as his tail fluffed up with the goosebumps that covered his skin in response. He didn't think Noctis would be this fierce about it, but he certainly wasn't complaining.

The prince then reached out and curled his hands around the blonde's ass, and lifted him up against himself. Instinctively, Prompto wrapped his slim legs around Noctis's hips, hissing at the feeling of the fabric of his mate's tuxedo against his cock.

Purring deeply, Noctis moved toward the bed blindly, moving to his knees before he pushed Prompto down, breaking the kiss to breathe and to look at the blonde beneath him lovingly. Prompto gazed up at his mate with an equally loving expression, his face a bit flushed and his lips swollen already from the intensity of their kisses. He would never tire of Noctis's kisses, that much was for certain. They were simply too addictive.

"Love you…Noct," he panted out as he purred.

Smiling warmly, Noctis ducked his head slowly, and, before locking their lips again, he murmured, "Love you, too…" as his fingers played along the pale skin. Prompto shivered at the teasing touches, his purrs becoming louder as they continued to kiss. As his fingers slipped lower, Noctis pulled away and began to kiss and lick at the boy's neck and collarbone, purring pleasantly.

The vibrations from the purring drew a soft moan from Prompto, and he purred right back, wrapping his arms around the pale neck to keep Noctis close. As Noctis moved to suckle on the blonde's shoulder, his fingers slipped down and began to rub gently along the inside of his thighs. Prompto's breath hitched at the rubbing, before he released Noctis's neck and attempted to peel off his jacket.

"Clothes off before we go any further, Noct~" he purred.

The prince chuckled as he raised his head to look at him. "Well that took you long enough," he purred softly as he began to slide the jacket off his arms. The blonde pouted at the tease, before he helped his mate to undress by unbuttoning his dress shirt. The prince smirked as he slipped the shirt off his shoulders, before he moved in again and kissed him again. Prompto kissed him back briefly, before pulling away again.

"Pants off, too, buster~" he whispered, reaching down and tugging at the offending garment.

Noctis laughed softly. "Impatient, aren't we?" he purred, before starting to help him on getting rid of the pants.

"Can't blame me there. Ever since I got a taste of you a month ago, I've wanted to feel you inside of me," the blonde purred back, his bright blue eyes darkening slightly at the words. Chuckling softly, Noctis kicked the piece of cloth off, before moving in and kissing Prompto again. Prompto slid his tongue out as they kissed, taunting Noctis's to come out and join his own.

Smirking briefly, Noctis opened his mouth as well, but instead of doing what Prompto expected, he closed his lips around the blonde's tongue and teased it with his own in his mouth. The smaller neko moaned at this, before he slipped his hand down and gripped Noctis's cock between them.

This made the taller neko moan from the back of his throat, before his own hand came and copied the blonde's actions. Prompto broke away from the kiss with a gasp at the touch, before he whimpered from the pleasure. Noctis merely smirked, before he moved over to his throat and began to lick and suck there again, as his hand began to steadily pump his mate's cock.

"A-aaaah…!" Prompto cried out, whining at the attention to his throat and cock as he tried to pump Noctis's cock, too. It wasn't working as well, though, as the pleasure was distracting him. Chuckling softly amidst his own breathless gasps, Noctis briefly wet the fingers of his free hand, before he brought them down and trailed them along Prompto's thighs slowly.

The blonde whimpered with need at the feeling of those wet fingers moving along his thighs. "Noct…please! I'm gonna cum too soon if you don't!" he pleaded. Chuckling softly, the prince released Prompto's cock, much to the blonde's dismay, but before he could complain, he pressed his wet fingers against his entrance. This caused the smaller neko to release Noctis's erection as he gripped the sheets in anticipation of what was to come. He'd heard before that it hurt to be penetrated, so he couldn't help but subconsciously tense up.

"Prom," Noctis murmured softly, making Prompto look up to him. "I need you to relax…otherwise this _will_ hurt, kay?" he whispered, moving in to kiss him briefly. "Just relax…and trust me…"

"I trust you," the blonde breathed, relaxing as he spoke. "I love you, Noct…" Smiling, Noctis moved in again and kissed him again, deeply this time, as he slipped a single digit past the relaxed muscle. Prompto gave a small gasp into the raven's mouth at the strange feeling, as even he hadn't tried penetrating himself before. He shivered as he adjusted to it, though, soon finding it actually kinda nice.

After a moment of gently moving the finger in and out, all while still kissing his mate deeply, Noctis moved the pad of his second finger along the twitching muscle softly. The blonde moaned softly into Noctis's mouth at the feeling of the second finger teasing him, wrapping his arms around the raven's neck. Once he was sure it was okay, Noctis slipped the second finger in alongside the first.

This had Prompto's breath hitching in response, even as they kissed. He shuddered and moaned when those sinful fingers began to scissor him, though. Purring softly into the blonde's mouth, Noctis continued to move his fingers in and out, twisting and scissoring, stretching him open bit by bit. The smaller neko moaned into Noctis's mouth as he was stretched, purrs escaping him.

After briefly adjusting his hand, Noctis pulled away from the kiss briefly just before he pushed his fingers back in at a different angle. This drew a choked cry from his mate, as his eyes clenched shut and his toes curled from the pleasure. And Noctis merely laughed, then pulled back out and repeated.

Prompto's eyes shot open as those fingers pressed against something sweet inside, and he looked up at his mate, appearing confused.

"Wh-what is that…?" he asked breathlessly.

"Does it really matter?" Noctis asked with a smile as he let his fingers play along the sensitive spot. "It feels good, doesn't it?"

"Mm-hmm…" the blonde hummed, moaning as his back arched off the bed from the stimulation. Noctis continued his delicious torment against that one spot, and Prompto hadn't even realized there were now three fingers inside of him. But finally, the taller neko pulled his fingers away entirely. The blonde's chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, whining as he felt the emptiness from Noctis's fingers leaving him.

Noctis smiled as he moved in closer, running his hand through Prompto's hair. "Ready?"

"Yeah," the smaller neko nodded, pulling the taller neko in for a kiss.

Noctis purred heavily into the kiss, his tail curling instinctively, before he pressed closer and then, with a whispered breath of "I love you," moved in. Prompto's eyes widened as he felt Noctis's cock filling him, his lips parted in a silent cry before he clenched his jaw when he realized his mate had more girth to him than the blonde had first realized.

Noctis hissed in a breath, before he Prompto's hand and firmly squeezed, while at the same time raining soft kissed over his face. "It's okay…it's okay…" he whispered over and over. "I'm here, it's okay… I love you… I love you _so_ much…"

Prompto whimpered from the affectionate gesture, tears of happiness forming in his eyes as he began to relax from Noctis's loving words.

"I love you…too…" he breathed in a somewhat strained voice. Finally, once his mate had fully entered him and he had adjusted, Prompto knew if the raven didn't move soon, it would be all over. So, mustering up as much strength as he could given the current situation, he swiftly wrapped his slim legs around Noctis's hips, pulling him in even further.

Noctis gave a sound like a yelp that quickly turned into a moan as he leaned his forehead to Prompto's. "F-fuck…! Prom…"

"M-move, Noct! Please…!" Prompto whimpered, shuddering as he felt the head of the raven's cock pressing against that sweet spot. Nodding shakily, Noctis braced himself on his arms and then began to move, slowly at first, but gradually speeding up.

Prompto moaned with each and every thrust, the sound becoming louder and higher in pitch as the pace increased. However, he kept his legs wrapped firmly around Noctis's hips, crossing his ankles beneath the raven's ass to ensure he kept himself there. Purring, Noctis moved down and locked their mouths together, shifting briefly before he slammed in sharply.

Immediately, Prompto gave a pleasured cry that was muffled by the prince's mouth on his, and he tightened his legs around Noctis's hips automatically.

"N-Noct!" he cried out when he managed to break away from the kiss. There was so much stimulation, it was almost too much to bear. Noctis smiled shakily, just before he reached down and began to stroke Prompto in time with his thrusts. Prompto shrieked at the added pleasure, wrapping his arms firmly around Noctis's neck and pulling him in for a hot, passionate kiss.

Noctis purred into the kiss loudly, briefly shifting his position to move faster still as he licked and sucked on Prompto's tongue. Prompto moaned and purred just as loudly as they kissed, barely managing to attempt to move his own hips in time with Noctis's thrusts. He couldn't help but rock back a bit with each thrust from the raven, completely loving the feeling of his mate's cock pleasuring him. Eventually, however, he felt his release approaching, and he broke off the kiss to try and warn Noctis.

"N-Noct…! I'm g-gonna c—AH!" He didn't have a chance to finish his warning, as he came with an ecstasy-filled scream of Noctis's name. His entire body tightened and clenched around his mate as his cum spattered against their stomachs. Noctis gasped at the tightness surrounding him, before it turned into a groan and then into a wailing yowl as his own climax hit him, filling up his mate and marking him as his.

The smaller neko shuddered heavily as he felt Noctis's white hot seed fill him, before his legs finally loosened from around the raven's pale hips, and dropped to the bed. Prompto was breathing heavily, his breaths quivering as he came down from the high of that mind-blowing orgasm. Once Noctis had collected himself, he slowly pulled out and then settled next to his mate, gently running his hand through the shorter male's hair. Prompto purred at the caressing touch, his tail going limp as he relaxed completely in Noctis's hold. Even his ears were relaxed at this point.

Noctis smiled at the sight and lightly kissed the blonde's forehead. "I love you…" he whispered softly.

"I love you, too," Prompto breathed as he snuggled close to his mate.

"Get some rest, Prom… You look like you need it…"

"I'm gonna need it if I want to keep up with you," the blonde chuckled softly, kissing the raven's collarbone.

"Don't tempt me," the prince chuckled, flicking at the blonde's ear. "Sleep."

"Yes, sir," Prompto snickered, before he closed his eyes compliantly, drifting off into sleep soon after, his purrs not stopping even then. Noctis chuckled as he reached out and pulled the blankets over them both, settling against his new mate happily. But as he laid his head down, he couldn't help the stray thought on the back of his mind that he'd forgotten something…


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hoo boy. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this version of the story. Written in collaboration with Milaya Milen Zeal, she wrote Noctis's parts.

Cats Have Servants

Chapter 9

X*X(2 Weeks Later)X*X

Prompto was on his way to the dress shop with Iris, the pair going to visit Kuja so that the blonde could thank him for the amazing work on the wedding dress. It had been an amazing night for them both, and despite Prompto's soreness the following day, he and Noctis were intimate with each other the entire week, only stopping for food and sleep.

"Excited to see Kuja again?" Iris asked as she practically skipped ahead.

"Yeah. I never got to really thank him for the amazing adjustments to the dress before, so it'll be nice to see him again," Prompto nodded with a smile. They soon reached the dress shop, where Iris called out the silverette's name in a cheery voice.

Upon the call, said neko looked up from where he was working on some paperwork while he walked around the shop, before he smiled and waved to them in greeting. "Good morning~"

"Hi Kuja," Prompto smiled, walking over. "How have you been?"

"And how's business been since the wedding?" Iris chimed in.

At those words, Kuja actually groaned. "Don't remind me, hun… I've had people walking in almost constantly ever since. Not sure if it's because of the wedding…but there's definitely been an increase…"

"Well, I'd like to think it brought you some good business," Prompto chuckled.

"Well there's that and then there's…" Kuja suddenly paused and frowned darkly, looking over the pair's heads. "…Let's take this somewhere more private."

"Okay…?" Prompto said, concerned by Kuja's suggestion and demeanor. Kuja didn't say anything else as he led Prompto and Iris further into the shop, and then into the private area for employees.

"What's going on, Kuja?" Iris asked frowning worriedly.

Kuja sighed as he rubbed his temples. "While it's certainly not rare to see men in here…the majority is still women…and you know how they _love_ to gossip."

"What are they saying?" Prompto questioned.

"Nothing too pretty, I'm afraid…" Kuja sighed heavily. "Now I'm not saying it's all of them, but there's been quite a number of ladies who have been…less than favorable about the prince's marriage to you, dear."

"What?!" Iris gasped.

"You mean they're jealous?" the blonde said, frowning as his ears folded back.

"'Fraid so, dear. And not just a little bit, either…"

"What are they saying? Are they making threats of any kind?" Iris demanded, growling.

"Not all of them are direct threats," Kuja murmured. "But the implication is certainly there…" Prompto shuddered at the thought of those jealous neko women becoming so angry they would want to harm him out of revenge because he was married to Noctis.

"Dammit…" Iris hissed, her ears flattening angrily. "This isn't good… Sorry, Kuja, but I'm gonna take Prompto back home, just in case. Goddess forbid if something happened to him…"

"That would be wise… I'll keep an ear to the ground and let you know when things settle, kay?"

"Sounds good. Thanks, Kuja," the brunette told the silverette gratefully, before hurrying Prompto out of the shop.

"I…I had no idea…" the blonde whispered, horrified, as he and Iris rushed home.

"Some people are just cruel, Prompto. Try not to stress over it, but in the meantime, Kuja's gonna help. Just stick with Noctis and everything will eventually work itself out in the end," she assured him. Prompto nodded in acknowledgement, hoping she was right. The two soon arrived back at the castle, and Iris paused before she was about to head off to the infirmary.

"Will you be okay heading to your room on your own?" she asked.

"Yeah, as long as Noct is there, I'll be fine," he nodded, a bit nervous about going on his own now. Iris nodded as well, uncertain, before taking his word and heading to the infirmary. Prompto exhaled shakily before he made his way to his and Noctis's room. When he arrived, he was relieved to find the raven inside, simply lounging on their bed.

Upon the sudden entry, the prince looked up curiously, before he sat up properly. "Back already? That was fast…" As he finished saying that, though, he seemed to notice the look on his face. "…What's wrong?"

"We came back early because Kuja told us some troubling news…" the smaller neko murmured. Noctis frowned in worry, before he patted the bed next to him. Prompto took the hint, and went over to his mate, sitting beside him on their bed, leaning against him before he next spoke. "Apparently…there's been some bad gossip… Some neko women are implying harm to me because they're jealous that you married me…"

Upon those words, Noctis's eyes widened, before they narrowed and he snarled in a feral manner. "Dammit…seriously?!"

"That's what Kuja's been hearing…" the smaller neko whispered, a soft whimper escaping him. Noctis sighed as he moved closer and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, hugging him close. "What are we gonna do, Noct?" he asked quietly, tears forming in his eyes.

"Sssh…it'll be okay…" he murmured, reaching over and gently scratching the boy's ears. "If they try anything, I'm sure Father can ensure they'll never dream of doing it again."

"I trust you," Prompto said softly, relaxing from the touch. Noctis kissed his forehead gently, before he tugged him down to rest with the prince along the bed, tugging him on top of him quietly. The smaller neko relaxed further with the new position, before he splayed his hands along Noctis's chest. He knew Noctis would keep him safe, no matter what.

"I love you," he murmured, kissing the raven's chin.

"I love you, too…" Noctis murmured, gently running his fingers through the blonde's hair. "Get some rest… I'm here for you…I promise."

"I know you are," Prompto whispered, shifting slightly so he was a bit more comfortable, and then closed his eyes before drifting off, safe and warm with his mate.

X*X(2 Weeks Later)X*X

Prompto was lying in bed that early morning, Noctis spooning him as they slept. The blonde knew that by doing this, the raven would wake up with morning wood, and the couple wouldn't let that be left alone, of course. Too painful. However, a sudden lurch of his stomach had Prompto struggling out of Noctis's grip, his ears folded back in his panic to make it to the bathroom on time. He barely made it, kneeling in front of the toilet as he threw up last night's meal.

Noctis's ears snapped up in alarm, and he blinked in surprise, before he shot up from the bed, and then hurried after Prompto to go to his side. "Prom…?" he asked as he approached, settling next to him with a hand on his back.

However, Prompto shook his head slightly, before he retched again, coughing up bile this time. He dry-heaved a couple times, before he finally sagged against Noctis, breathing heavily as he coughed a little, clearing his throat. Noctis frowned worriedly as he reached out and rubbed the blonde's back and shoulders, shushing him softly.

"…That…came out of fucking nowhere…" the smaller neko eventually croaked, his ears now flattened out to the side.

Noctis didn't say anything immediately, and instead gently lifted him up and carried him back to the bed. "Do you want me to get you something?" the prince asked gently.

"Just…stay with me," the blonde mumbled, his eyes drifting closed. Throwing up ALWAYS tired him out. This was almost like the bad seafood omelet incident…except that time he knew he was gonna be sick after eating it. This time, however, there was no reason for him to be getting sick.

"Okay…" Noctis murmured, settling next to his mate and curling his tail around the blonde's leg. Automatically, Prompto's tail coiled around Noctis's leg, though his grip was a bit looser due to his little episode. As they rested there, though, the blonde's stomach began to churn again.

"No…not again…!" Prompto gasped, before bolting from the bed again, making it to the bathroom in the nick of time. However, he still only coughed up bile at this point, before he was left to dry-heave, as nothing was left in his stomach now.

Noctis growled softly, before he followed after the blonde. "Okay that's it; I'm taking you to see Iris whether you like it or not."

"Fuck… I hate getting sick…!" the smaller neko whined hoarsely, swallowing thickly.

Noctis sighed as he walked over and carefully picked his mate up. "C'mon, let's go." Prompto didn't even fight him as the raven carried him to the infirmary, where Iris was organizing her supplies.

"Hey guys! What's wrong?" she asked, frowning when she saw Prompto's pale face.

"Prompto's been really sick to his stomach ever since this morning," Noctis said softly as he managed to scratch Prompto's ear without shifting his hold. "Would you mind looking him over for a bit?"

"Yeah, of course. Set him on one of the beds, Noctis," she instructed, and once the blonde was on one of the beds, she began to feel his stomach, and blinked, surprised, when she felt how tender the skin there was, and how she could feel that his stomach seemed the slightest bit swollen. "Hmm…" she hummed, before looking at Prompto.

"What is it, Iris?" he asked, curious.

"I can't be sure until I get a urine sample from you," she replied, and then rummaged through a cabinet before pulling out a clear plastic cup. "Into the bathroom, and make sure you fill this at least halfway." Prompto nodded nervously, and carefully got up before heading to the bathroom and, after a few minutes, he emerged from it, the cup filled just over halfway. "Perfect. I'll be back in five minutes, guys," the brunette told the couple, and then headed to the back room of the infirmary, closing the door behind her.

"I hope everything's okay…" Prompto muttered, sitting on the bed.

Noctis sat beside him, gently rubbing his head and scratching behind his ear. "I'm sure it'll be fine…"

Finally, after five minutes, Iris emerged from the back room, a little plastic stick in her hand that Prompto recognized. She also had a wide grin on her face.

"Well, congratulations, guys! It's all good news! You're gonna be having a baby!" she told them, and Prompto's eyes snapped wide open.

"You're kidding me, right?" he asked, frowning. "Guys can't get pregnant."

"Of course they can. Nekos of either gender are capable of pregnancy," the brunette replied easily. "See?" She then showed him the pregnancy test she held, showing the little "+" in the window.

"What…?" the blonde breathed, shocked. He'd had no idea male nekos could become pregnant!

As the news dawned on Noctis as well, the prince's eyes widened in alarm, his ears snapping up as well, as realization quickly dawned on him. "…oh…shit…" he breathed softly.

Prompto whipped around to glare at Noctis when he heard the curse. "You knew this could happen and didn't tell me?!"

Noctis flinched at the accusation, but didn't deny it. "I uh…um…that is…"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" the blonde demanded, tears of hurt starting to form in his eyes.

"Prom, calm down! I just—"

"No! Don't tell me to calm down! I would have insisted on a damn condom if I knew! Fucking hell, Noct! You should have told me!" Prompto snarled, before he got up from the bed and stormed off. Before Noctis could go after him, though, Iris grabbed him by his arm to stop him.

"Give him some time, Noctis. He's upset, so he needs some space," she advised.

"But…" Noctis started to say.

"He needs some breathing room. This isn't small news. This is something that'll change your lives, and he needs to come to terms with this. Smothering him right now when you didn't tell him this could happen will only upset and anger him more," she murmured. "Just give him an hour or two, and then find him."

Noctis didn't seem to agree with the argument, but he didn't fight it and only sighed heavily. "…fine."

"I'm sorry, Noctis… I didn't know he had no idea, or else I would have been more sensitive about it…" she apologized.

Noctis sighed heavily. "It's fine…it's my fault… I just…it's just so natural here…I completely forgot humans aren't…like that…"

"I understand. Just keep an eye on him if you really want to, but don't get too close. Especially watch him if he decides to go outside of the castle…" she warned. "With those insinuated threats from the jealous women, I won't be surprised if they try something if he were to be found alone."

"…Yeah," Noctis sighed, standing up before he headed out after the blonde quietly.

X*X(Prompto)X*X

Prompto sniffled as he lay on his side in bed, struggling to come to terms with the fact that he was seriously pregnant. His tail was wrapped around himself as he folded his ears back. He was so hurt by the fact that Noctis didn't fucking tell him about the possibility. Why hadn't he told him? He was originally human, and human men can't become pregnant, for crying out loud!

…Then again, based off of what Iris had said, it was normal for male nekos to become pregnant. Noctis may have forgotten, but that's a pretty big piece of information to forget. It's something life-changing, dammit!

Prompto sighed shakily as he slowly sat up, deciding he needed to walk around a bit to clear his head and calm down. Getting up, he headed out of Noctis and his room, and made his way to the garden, before pausing just in the doorway. He needed to talk to someone, and Kuja would be his best bet. After all, the silverette would probably have some good advice for him.

Mind made up, the blonde headed for the castle entrance, and left to the dress shop. As he walked along the pathway, however, he soon became aware of more than a few stares and angry looks directed his way, and he shivered. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, and he should have had someone come with him for protection…

Right as the thought finished, however, he was suddenly slammed into a wall and pinned there by his shoulders.

"So, you think you can get away with going from being a measly human servant to Prince Noctis's neko mate?" a woman's voice spat.

"You're not even a true neko, so why should you deserve to be with him?" another woman hissed as the first was joined by several more.

"Prince Noctis deserves better than a lowly human!" a third woman jeered. Prompto whimpered pitifully at the taunting, becoming fearful of what these jealous women would try to do. Tears of fear and terror formed in his eyes as the reality of his situation dawned on him.

"Let's just make him suffer!" a fourth neko woman suggested, gaining the others' interest.

"No, stop, don't do this!" Prompto pleaded.

"Unless you want to rot away in the dungeons for the rest of your lives, you will get away from him RIGHT. NOW!"

The women immediately backed away, and the one that was holding Prompto let him go as the rest fled, terrified. The woman who'd pinned the blonde glared at him one last time before fleeing as well, leaving the pair alone. Prompto gave a terrified whimper, his ears flat against his head with terror at what had almost happened. He looked up from where he had fallen to the ground at Noctis, who had made the fierce threat, and tears formed in his eyes yet again as he gave a distressed noise.

Noctis didn't say anything immediately, but he did walk over to the blonde neko and crouched down in front of him. He reached out for the boy's head, but just before he could touch him, his hand stopped and he moved back, a worried expression coming over him.

"…I'm sorry…" the blonde whispered when he felt Noctis's hesitance, whimpering again. At the words, Noctis frowned sadly, before he moved his hand and gently set it against Prompto's head, lightly scratching him behind his ear. Prompto's purr in response was quiet, and the smaller neko trembled and sniffled before he practically flung himself at Noctis, wrapping his arms around his neck as he buried his face into the taller neko's chest and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry!" he wailed, the tears flowing freely now.

"Sssh…" Noctis shushed him quietly, rubbing his back while running his fingers through his hair. "It's okay…it'll be okay…"ssshhh…" Carefully, he stood up, pulling Prompto up with him. "C'mon…let's go home…"

Prompto shuddered as he tried to walk with Noctis, before his legs nearly crumpled beneath him. He felt emotionally drained from the incident, to the point where he could barely stand. Noctis barely managed to catch him, before he wordlessly lifted him up in his arms, uncaring if people were staring, and began to walk back to the castle.

When they finally reached their bedroom, Prompto was still shook up. He didn't want Noctis to leave him for even a second, and when the raven went to set the smaller neko on their bed, Prompto held on to Noctis's neck, scared to let go.

"…Prom, I'm not leaving…" Noctis assured him softly. Hesitantly, slowly, the blonde let him go, curling into a ball while the prince went to the other side of the bed to join his mate. Noctis didn't say anything as he moved over and settled up behind him, wrapping his arms around Prompto's waist quietly and tugging him close.

Prompto looked back at Noctis with puffy blue eyes, bloodshot from all of the crying, before he turned around in the raven's hold so he could be closer. He nuzzled Noctis's chest, the gesture seeming apologetic, before he mumbled out another apology. Noctis gently shushed him, running his hand through his hair and letting his other hand move along the blonde's back, still holding him close to him.

Prompto's tail wrapped around Noctis's as he finally looked up at his mate. "I'm sorry I got so mad…" he whispered, his voice thick.

"Don't be…" Noctis murmured. "You had every right to be…"

"But…I got so upset that I wanted to talk to Kuja, a-and I went out on my own…and I nearly got hurt…" the smaller neko argued weakly.

"Ssshh… It's okay… Calm down…" the prince murmured, gently running his fingers along his ear. "Nothing happened in the end… Everything'll work out fine…I promise…"

Prompto whined as he tried not to purr, before he gave in and pressed his head into the touch. However, he still didn't relax fully. Noticing this, Noctis lightly tilted the blonde's head and then dipped his head down, lightly kissing his mate with a soft purr. Prompto's tense posture against Noctis finally relaxed when the raven's lips were on his, and he moved his arms to wrap them around Noctis's neck as he pulled himself closer. Noctis hummed softly, before he finally pulled away. Prompto refused to let go, though, simply needing his mate's comforting presence for the time being.

"I love you, Noct…and thank you…for being there…when I needed you most…" he whispered.

"Anytime…" Noctis murmured, running his hands along the boy's back, before pressing their foreheads together. "And…I'm sorry…for not telling you…"

"I understand why you wouldn't have told me, though… Because it's normal among nekos, based off of what Iris said earlier…" Prompto replied softly, before he finally smiled slightly in amusement. "Which means even _you_ could get pregnant, huh?"

Noctis regarded him for a moment, before he rolled his eyes. "That should've been obvious…"

"Then next time, if we decide to have another, it's your turn," the blonde snickered.

At that, Noctis spluttered indignantly. "What the hell, Prom?!"

"Well, I can't be the only one that gets pregnant if you can, too!" the smaller neko pouted.

Noctis tried to say something, before he groaned heavily. "Guess I've only myself to blame, huh?"

"Yup."

"Greeeaaat…"

The smaller neko gave a genuine smile then. "As long as you support me like you should, everything will be just fine," he murmured, nuzzling the raven's throat lovingly.

Noctis chuckled lightly, before he wrapped his arms firmly around his mate. "Of course…of course it will be…"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Some good stuff! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this version of the story. Written in collaboration with Milaya Milen Zeal, she wrote Noctis's parts.

Cats Have Servants

Chapter 10

That evening, at dinner, Prompto was a nervous wreck. He was waiting for Noctis to initiate the conversation to tell King Regis the news, as he was too nervous to bring himself to do it. After all, the raven had insisted on telling the graying neko as soon as possible, since, according to him, neko pregnancies, both male and female, last for six months. So in this case, the sooner, the better.

As their dinner was brought in, Noctis reached out under the table and held Prompto's hand. "Father," he said after the servants had moved away.

"Hm? What is it?" Regis asked, noticing Prompto's anxiety.

Noctis squeezed his hand softly, reassuring him that it was okay, before he said, "There's something important we need to discuss."

"And what would that be?" the King inquired. Prompto squeezed Noctis's hand back lightly, acknowledging the gesture.

As Noctis rubbed his thumb along the shorter male's hand, he said, "That Prompto is expecting."

The King's eyes widened in surprise, before he gave a pleased smile. "I'm glad to hear it. You had me worried that it was something bad," he chuckled, causing the blonde's tense shoulders to relax.

"My apologies," Noctis said with a small smile.

"Don't worry about it, Noctis," Regis assured him. "In fact, I'm actually relieved. I had initially thought that, since Prompto was originally human, he wouldn't be able to bear children, but it seems I was wrong."

"…Do you know why I became a neko in the first place, Your Majesty?" Prompto asked curiously. Regis hummed thoughtfully before answering.

"It may be because of an old rumor, I guess you could call it, of any human that stayed in the Neko Kingdom for a week. If the human remains here for a week, then they become a neko themselves," the King answered. "It seems this is no mere rumor, though, as it came true with you."

"I think I remember those…" Noctis murmured. "I never really thought about it before, since it just sounded so ridiculous…"

"Well, I'm glad it was real," Prompto said, smiling warmly at Noctis, before his expression saddened. "If it hadn't been…I probably wouldn't be doing so well right about now…" Noctis smiled softly, squeezing his hand a little firmer to show him without words that everything was fine…and would be fine.

"Regardless of the old rumor, I'm happy for you two. Congratulations are in order," the King told them, his tail waving in a pleased manner. "Now, eat up while your dinners are hot, and then get some rest. You'll need plenty before the baby is born, Prompto."

"Y-yes, sir," the blonde stuttered shyly, blushing before he regretfully released Noctis's hand so he could eat his dinner. Hopefully it would stay down by tomorrow morning this time. Noctis briefly reached up and rubbed Prompto's head, and then turned to his own dinner.

Once the couple had finished their meal and excused themselves, Prompto tucked himself into Noctis's side as they headed to their room.

"That went better than I thought it would," he remarked, looking up at his mate.

Noctis laughed softly as he wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "You should know by now that my father's not going to react badly to news like that."

"Still, he was happier than I would've thought," Prompto murmured.

"My guess?" Noctis chuckled softly. "I think he's just excited about grandkids…he IS getting pretty old…"

"Nothing wrong with him being excited," Prompto smiled. "The more I think about it, I'm starting a get a bit excited myself." Noctis laughed softly, lightly squeezing his shoulder before they stepped into their room. "Well, come on! Don't tell me you're not!"

"Mmm…maybe a little."

"A little?!"

Noctis merely chuckled. This made the blonde pout. The prince laughed at the expression, and then moved over and kissed him. Prompto responded immediately, kissing back eagerly as his pout vanished.

As Noctis pulled back, he whispered, "I love you, Prom."

"I love you, too, Noct," the smaller neko breathed, sticking close to the raven. The prince smiled warmly as he pulled Prompto up against him firmly. Prompto hummed contently, purring from how…almost possessive Noctis was being. He liked it. Just as Prompto thought that, Noctis suddenly nipped at his throat with a small purring growl. This caused the blonde's breath to hitch a little as he instinctively tilted his head back to give the raven more room.

Noctis's hands began to run up and down his back, then, clawing and rubbing at the fabric and the skin beneath. A heavy shudder ran through Prompto in response, and he gave a pleased noise. Purring loudly, Noctis began to lead Prompto backwards, toward the bed. Prompto purred back just as loudly, allowing Noctis to lead him to their bed.

Once they reached it, Noctis gently pushed him down onto it, right before locking their mouths together. Prompto kissed back eagerly, shivering as he felt Noctis's hardness through his pants pressing against his thigh. Reaching down, Noctis began to firmly rub his hand against Prompto's crotch.

The blonde gave a soft moan into the raven's mouth in response, purring a bit louder. As the prince pulled away again, he purred briefly, before moving right back to the blonde's necking, sucking on the skin harshly. Prompto gave a soft cry at the sucking, knowing there would be a hickey (or more) later, but he didn't care. It just showed that he belonged to Noctis. At the same time, Noctis's hands slipped under the blonde's shirt along his stomach, tracing patterns along the pale skin there.

"AH!" the smaller neko gasped, not realizing how his stomach was so sensitive. As if realizing this (and he likely did) Noctis moved his fingers a little more firmly, pressing down gently but in a way that was still demanding, even as he moved to Prompto's throat. Prompto whimpered, shuddering in delight at the caressing touches to his stomach.

"Feels good?" Noctis purred against the blonde's skin. Prompto nodded shakily, his hands moving to grip Noctis's shoulders. Noctis smiled, before he bit down with his fangs, while raking his nails lightly across the boy's stomach. This drew a startled yet pleasured cry from the blonde, and he tightened his grip on Noctis's shoulders. Chuckling, Noctis lifted up Prompto's shirt, moving back slightly, before he dragged his tongue from his bellybutton up to his chest.

"AHH!" Prompto cried out, squeezing his eyes shut from the intense pleasure. With a small smirk, Noctis moved down and lapped at the blonde's stomach over and over. The blonde shrieked as he was pleasured, shuddering heavily as he felt himself getting closer to release, and it was starting to hurt. And then, suddenly, the prince pulled away.

The smaller neko whined pitifully, looking at Noctis pleadingly. Noctis merely smirked as he tilted Prompto's head up slightly, before locking their lips together firmly, his thumb moving along his stomach slowly. Prompto moaned loudly into his mate's mouth, silently pleading for the raven to let him cum.

As Noctis pulled away again, he murmured, "What do you want, Prom?"

"I need…to cum…Noct!" Prompto panted, his bright blue gaze begging, _pleading_ for the prince to let him. Smiling with a soft chuckle, Noctis easily undid the blonde's pants and slipped his hand inside, gripping his mate's cock in hand firmly. Prompto gave a choked cry at the grip on his cock, knowing his release would finally be at hand soon enough.

With a soft chuckle, Noctis moved down the blonde's pants and underwear, moving down and immediately swallowing his cock, as his hands played along the blonde's stomach teasingly. A piercing scream escaped the smaller neko, followed by an erotic moan that had Noctis's cock twitching.

Noctis ignored his own need, however, in favor of pleasing his shorter mate, curling his tongue along the head of his cock on every upstroke, as his fingers curled and moved along his stomach tenderly. Prompto knew he wouldn't last long at this rate, and, as his hands gripped Noctis's raven locks, he let go, screaming Noctis's name as his cum filled the taller neko's mouth.

Noctis purred loudly, breathing through his nose, as he swallowed down his mate's release, before he slowly moved back. The smaller neko lay there, breathing heavily as he came down from the high of that mind-blowing orgasm. Chuckling warmly, Noctis moved over and laid himself down next to Prompto quietly, his hand playing through his hair.

"…What about you…?" Prompto breathed once he'd caught his breath.

"I'll be fine," Noctis murmured softly, kissing his cheek gently. "Don't worry about it…" Prompto watched him for a minute, before mustering up the strength to roll over and force Noctis onto his back.

"No mate of mine is going to suffer from blue balls," he murmured against his lips, running his hands along Noctis's sides under his shirt teasingly.

Noctis groaned with a slight purr, his tail curling around. "Pr-Prom…!"

"Don't fight it, Noct~" Prompto purred seductively, shifting down the raven's body to his crotch. Noctis's breath picked up as the blonde moved further down, before he placed his hand into his hair. The smaller neko smirked up at Noctis, licking his lips teasingly before he undid the prince's pants and slid them down along with his underwear, exposing Noctis's twitching cock.

The prince didn't say anything, as he ran his fingers through his hair breathing heavily. A chuckle was emitted from Prompto's throat, before he took the raven's leaking cock into his mouth, sucking hard.

This made Noctis gasp from pleasure, before he gave a purring whine, his fingers grasping tightly at the blonde's head. "Pr-Prompto…!"

Prompto merely gave a pleased purr at the taste of his mate's flesh in his mouth again, before he began to bob his head, taking more of Noctis's cock in every time he came down.

"A-aaahhh...!" Noctis mewled, arching his back, struggling to keep the rest of his body motionless, for his mate's sake. That's when the blonde deep-throated him, purring loudly as he pinned Noctis's hips to the bed.

"Nrrrgghh…! Pr-Prom…!" the taller neko mewled out, his fingers and toes curling as his release built up layer by layer. Prompto then finally gave a harsh suck as the raven's flesh was in the back of his throat, groaning loudly. That was all it took, and Noctis released a sharp scream as his release washed down the blonde's throat. The smaller neko swallowed every last drop, before releasing the raven's softening member with a smug grin.

Noctis breathed heavily for a moment, before he snorted as he pulled Prompto in, swiftly locking their mouths together, slipping his tongue past the blonde's lips. Prompto gave a startled yelp as he was suddenly pulled in, but he purred throatily as he slid his tongue along Noctis's, allowing his mate to taste himself.

After almost five minutes of that, Noctis pulled away silently, pulling Prompto down to lay beside him. The blonde, once he caught his breath, looked at the raven cheekily before asking, "I did that good, huh?"

"Shut up and go to sleep," was all Noctis said.

"What, did you not like it?" Prompto frowned, pouting at the short response.

Noctis peeked out through one eye, before he sighed and pulled Prompto in close. "Dummy…" he mumbled. "If I didn't, I'd have tossed you off the bed."

"I'd like to think you wouldn't do that to your pregnant mate," the blonde muttered, cuddling into Noctis's warmth.

"Hmhmm…" Noctis hummed softly, as his fingers played in Prompto's hair.

"Love you, Noct," Prompto whispered, entwining his tail with his mate's as he closed his eyes.

"Mmm…love you, too…"

X*X(2 Months Later)X*X

Prompto groaned quietly as he got up from bed in the middle of the night to use the bathroom…again. The baby had been definitely making him have to pee a lot more nowadays as it grew, pressing against his bladder in the process. Once he relieved himself and had washed his hands, he returned to the bed, where Noctis's dark blue eyes almost glowed in the dark as they watched him return.

"Are you okay?" Noctis asked as the blonde joined him again.

"Yeah, just the baby pushing on my bladder again," the smaller neko murmured, placing one of his hands on his swollen stomach. He felt huge for being at three months, and even Iris had commented that it was kind of unusual. He almost thought he might be having twins at one point, but had soon dismissed the thought.

"Hmmm…" Noctis hummed as he lightly pulled Prompto over and kissed his forehead softly. A soft purr was emitted from Prompto's throat at the affectionate gesture, and he smiled before moving in and kissing at Noctis's throat softly, lightly nipping the soft, pale skin there.

Noctis purred softly in response, before he moved to Prompto's neck as well, licking and sucking lightly. The smaller neko's breath hitched slightly at the attention he received to his neck, his ears twitching and his tail fluffing up a bit as well. He purred a bit louder against Noctis's throat, though, biting lightly. As he did, though, Noctis's hand moved down along his sides, before settling on his stomach, gently moving the fingers along the sensitive skin there.

"Ah…!" Prompto gasped, whining as he pulled away. "N-no fair!" he pouted weakly.

Noctis chuckled softly. "Don't humans always say 'all's fair in love and war'?" he purred, moving his fingers a little firmer along the skin.

Prompto moaned, before panting out, "Y-yeah…but this…isn't war…!"

"Not war…but it _is_ love, hmm?" Noctis pointed out, bringing his other hand down as well. Prompto only managed a whimper and nod as he struggled not to shriek, biting his lip to muffle any noise. And his mate only chuckled as he rolled them both over until Prompto was on his back, before he bent down and began to kiss along his swollen belly.

The blonde increased the pressure of his teeth on his bottom lip, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. He had become so needy during these past couple of months, but Noctis's libido was more than happy to oblige and satisfy the pregnant neko. Purring from the back of his throat, Noctis licked along the skin, even as his fingers continued rubbing and teasing. Finally, Prompto couldn't hold back his noises any longer. With a sharp gasp, he let out a pleasured cry, and his fingers tangled themselves in the raven's ebony locks.

Chuckling, Noctis kissed the skin once more before he pulled away, exhaling along the soaked skin. "Something wrong, Prom?"

"You know how sensitive my stomach is, dammit…!" Prompto huffed. "If you're gonna make me cum, then fuck me!"

"My, my… Someone's eager…" he chuckled, even as he removed the blonde's underwear.

"Can you blame me? I love having you inside of me, and you never fail to blow my mind," the smaller neko pouted, his cheeks burning crimson as his gaze flicked away.

"Perhaps you should learn some patience, though," Noctis murmured as he leaned over and kissed his mate deeply.

Prompto melted into the kiss, nipping at Noctis's bottom lip to tease him, before mumbling against the prince's lips, "And who cares about patience when I'm achingly hard?"

Noctis merely chuckled as he briefly wet his fingers, before he reached down and slipped them both inside slowly. The blonde hissed quietly, before he soon relaxed around those sinful fingers with a soft moan. As Noctis continued to move his fingers steadily inside his mate, he continued to caress his stomach with his other hand, teasing him as he purred into the shorter male's neck.

Prompto moaned at all the attention and pleasure he was receiving, and thanks to it all, he began to rock back on Noctis's fingers. Chuckling softly, Noctis nipped at Prompto's throat as he pushed a third finger in. Prompto shivered as he felt the third slick digit enter him while tilting his head back to give Noctis more access to his throat and neck.

Once Noctis was sure his mate was ready, he pulled his fingers out and moved closer. "Ready?" he breathed in his mate's ear.

"Yeah," Prompto whispered, his ears flicking from his mate's breath against them.

Smiling tenderly, Noctis whispered, "I love you," right before he moved in.

The smaller neko gave a loud moan, automatically clenching around the raven's cock when he was fully sheathed inside of him. Noctis hissed as he held still for a moment, trying to just breathe without coming undone. Once he had, he moved down and kissed the blonde firmly.

Prompto kissed back after a second, loving the feeling of his mate inside of him again. As he continued to kiss his mate, Noctis briefly adjusted his position, and then, slowly, began to move his hips. The blonde gave soft moans into Noctis's mouth in response, occasionally clenching around the raven's cock.

Noctis had to break away to breathe then, immediately moving to kiss and lick along the blonde's face and neck, as his motions gradually sped up, his hands trailing all over Prompto's sides before homing in on his stomach. Prompto's moans broke off as he choked out a pleasured cry, and then wrapped his arms around the raven's upper torso, dragging his nails down his back.

His mate purred loudly as the sharp nails nearly tore through the skin, before he bit down sharply as he picked up his pace, fangs almost piercing the skin. The smaller neko shuddered heavily in delight, purrs and moans emitting from his throat as he felt his release swiftly approaching.

The prince was purring and moaning almost as heavily, even as he continued nipping and suckling on the blonde's bare skin, never ceasing his motions. And then one of his hands slipped further down and took hold of his mate's weeping cock. Prompto couldn't hold off any longer when the raven's fingers curled around his cock. With an ecstasy-filled scream of Noctis's name, he came, his cum coating his mate's hand, and his body clenching tightly around Noctis's amazing cock.

Noctis choked on air, snapping his jaw shut and accidentally breaking the skin along Prompto's skin, before he pulled away with a yowling cry of his mate's own name, as his own release hit him harshly. The pregnant neko gave a pitiful whine and shiver as he felt the familiar feeling of Noctis's white hot seed filling him, before his grip on the raven's back became slack as he went limp beneath his mate.

Panting heavily, Noctis moved out from his mate, blinking his eyes open, before he frowned. Prompto looked up at Noctis in a daze after that orgasm, before he gave a quiet noise of curiosity, one ear folding back.

Noctis didn't respond, though. Instead he leaned down and began to tenderly lick at the bleeding bite mark on the blonde's shoulder. The smaller neko exhaled softly, closing his eyes as Noctis basically cleaned the wound. He was pleasantly surprised the raven would do something like that after marking him, but he certainly didn't mind. In fact, it made him feel better. Even if he _did_ like the feeling of being bitten in the heat of the moment…

Once he was sure the wound was properly cleaned, Noctis settled next to the blonde quietly. This drew a happy purr from Prompto, and he snuggled close to Noctis's chest as best as he could, given his belly.

After a moment more of just laying there, Noctis murmured, "Get some rest… It's still to early…"

"Okay…" the blonde whispered, smiling softly. Noctis smiled back at him, before he pulled Prompto closer to him. With a contented purr, Prompto closed his eyes, falling asleep shortly after.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: And time for some very nice news for our lovely readers! And we tried to make this longer, so sorry that it's short! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this version of the story. Written in collaboration with Milaya Milen Zeal, she wrote Noctis's parts.

Cats Have Servants

Chapter 11

When Prompto woke up later, it was to Noctis lightly rubbing his belly and purring against him. The blonde blinked open his eyes, his gaze a bit tired as he smiled slightly at his mate.

"Think we can find out if we're having a boy or a girl soon?" he asked softly, his eyes shining with eagerness.

Noctis regarded him quietly for a few moments, before he chuckled. "Yeah… Iris should be able to tell what we're having by now."

"What are you hoping for?" Prompto inquired.

"I really don't mind either way…though Mother would've liked a girl, I'm sure…" Noctis admitted.

"You've never mentioned your mother before…" the pregnant neko murmured. "Would it be okay if I ask what she was like?"

Noctis sighed softly, not saying anything right away, before he murmured, "I don't have many memories of her…and the little I do have are only good ones… She'd often take me out of the castle when Father was busy…just to give me something to do."

"At least you remember her," Prompto said, a somewhat sad note to his voice.

Noctis caught the note, but he hesitated for a moment to bring it up. In the end, he did, though. "Do you…want to talk about it?"

"Not much to say, really," Prompto admitted, his gaze becoming a bit distant. "I don't remember anything about my birth parents, 'cause I was abandoned and found by a couple who adopted me. They were nice and all, but I felt like a burden to them after I turned thirteen, so once I was sixteen, I left, getting a job as a photographer for private photo sessions while living in that shitty apartment. It paid me well, but I barely made ends meet. And that's just how I lived until I was brought here."

"…I'm sorry to hear that…" Noctis murmured.

"It's okay. I'm just glad I'm here now," the smaller neko smiled lightly.

Noctis smiled softly, before he sat up. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah, let's go," Prompto nodded, getting up with a grunt as his hand rested on his stomach. Noctis wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders, and carefully helped the blonde out the room and towards medical. Once they got there, Iris smiled at them in greeting.

"Hey guys! What can I do for you?" she asked.

"We want to find out the baby's gender," Prompto told her. "Can you do that for us?"

"Of course I can!" she giggled. "Get on one of the beds, and I'll bring over the ultrasound machine." Prompto nodded, and got on one of the beds while Iris went to the back room, Noctis standing close by his side. Shortly after, the brunette came out of the back room, wheeling over the machine. "All right, lift your shirt, but I'm gonna warn you now, the gel is kinda cold, sorry!" The blonde lifted his shirt, and when Iris squirted some of the gel onto his stomach, he gave a soft yelp from the cold.

"I told you, sorry!" she apologized. She then flipped on the machine before pressing the wand to his stomach. Shortly after, there was the whooshing sound of more than one heartbeat sounding throughout the room, and as Iris watched the monitor while moving the wand, her eyes went wide with surprise. "Well then, it looks like you're not having just one baby, Prompto."

"Then it's twins, right?" Prompto asked, curious.

"Nope. Triplets."

"…Are you serious?"

"Yup. Looks like you guys are having three little nekos," she giggled. Prompto paled, before looking at Noctis with wide eyes.

Noctis looked just as surprised as his mate, his eyes wide and mouth opened slightly, before he shook it off swiftly. "Oh boy…that's…gonna be something…"

"How the hell did I end up with triplets?!" Prompto yelped.

"Blame Noctis. He's apparently a sperm factory," Iris smirked.

"Very funny, Iris…"

"Well, it's true!" she defended herself, before looking at Prompto. "Do you guys wanna know the genders still?"

"Yeah," the blonde nodded. After some more looking and moving the wand around, Iris nodded to herself.

"Looks like…two boys and a girl," she told them.

"Two boys, huh?" Noctis murmured thoughtfully.

"Yup, and a little girl, too," the brunette smiled, before turning off the machine, and then handed Prompto a small towel to wipe off the gel. "They're looking good, though! We shouldn't have to do anything until they're about ready to be born. From this point on, it's just a waiting game. Congratulations, guys, I bet they'll be adorable." Prompto nodded, going quiet as he cleaned himself off while Iris headed to the back with the ultrasound machine.

"…Prom?" Noctis murmured softly, worried about the blonde's silence.

"…I don't know if we can even _handle_ triplets," the pregnant neko whispered.

Noctis hushed him softly, gently rubbing his shoulders. "Prom…it'll be okay… I promise."

"But…"

"Sssshhh…it'll be fine…" Noctis murmured, gently kissing him. "I promise… everything will be fine." Prompto nodded, accepting his mate's words.

"C…can we go back to our room? I just wanna lie down for a bit, and I need you if I want to sleep…" the pregnant neko asked softly, his ears going back a bit.

"Sure… I'll ask Ignis to bring something up later…" Noctis murmured softly. Prompto gave Noctis a small, grateful smile, before getting up from the bed with a groan. Noctis rubbed his shoulder and gently led him out of the infirmary. Once they got to their room, the blonde carefully got into bed, lying on his side as he waited for Noctis to climb in behind him.

Noctis waited for a moment, watching his mate quietly, before he moved over and settled behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist gently. This drew a content purr from Prompto's chest and throat, and he moved Noctis's hands to be resting on his belly.

"…Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. As long as I have you with me, then I'll be okay."

Noctis didn't reply immediately. He did, however, move over and lightly kiss Prompto's cheek. The smaller neko smiled softly as the affectionate gesture, purring a little louder as his tail entwined with Noctis's. As he closed his eyes to drift off for a nap, however…

"Ah!"

"Prom?!"

Said blonde blinked rapidly, confused, before he smiled brightly after a few seconds as he moved Noctis's hand to a certain spot on his stomach.

"What's wro—" Noctis began, right before there was a push against his hands. "Ah…!"

"They're kicking," Prompto whispered, awed.

"Heh…yeah…"

Prompto snuggled closer to Noctis, purring happily when the triplets kicked again.

"Seems they're eager to say hello, huh?" Noctis murmured softly. The pregnant neko chuckled as he felt them kick again.

"And they seem to like their daddy's voice," Prompto smirked.

"Hahah. Seems so…"

Prompto smiled, his purring becoming louder as he felt the triplets moving inside of him. He closed his eyes, rubbing his ass against Noctis's crotch unintentionally as he snuggled even closer. Noctis tensed briefly, his nails lightly digging into his mate's skin, before he growled softly, and then moved forward, closing his mouth around the skin of Prompto's shoulders.

"Wha?" Prompto uttered, surprised as he looked back at his mate. He then realized what he had done, but he welcomed the attention with a purr. Purring heavily, Noctis moved his hands along his mate's stomach, clawing lightly before slipping one lower. The smaller neko gave a moan as his stomach was teased, and he shivered in delight at what was to come.

Without waiting for him to say anything on it, Noctis curled his hand along the blonde's crotch, his fingers slipping around his clothed cock. Prompto whined softly, his hips bucking a little against Noctis's hand, and hence back against the raven's own groin.

Growling softly, Noctis forced Prompto to turn his head as best as he could, and locked their mouths together, swiftly moving his hand past the cloth barriers. The smaller neko gave a pleasured cry as his hardness was grabbed, the sound swallowed by Noctis's mouth on his.

Chuckling softly into the kiss, Noctis began to move his hand in the limited space he had, slow and steady at first, and gradually speeding up. Prompto moaned and groaned and whimpered as he clawed at the sheets from all the pleasure. Smirking cheekily, Noctis shifted his hand slightly, so that his thumb pressed down firmly just below the head, before dragging it up.

"A-aaah!" Prompto wailed, scrabbling at the sheets.

"Do you want to cum?" Noctis purred seductively in his ear.

The blonde's ears folded back as he whimpered out, "Please! Noct, I need to cum!"

With a small chuckle, the prince moved up and nipped on the blonde's ear, "Then cum…cum for me, Prompto."

Prompto gave a pleasured shriek as he came, his cum coating Noctis's hand and his underwear, before he went limp against his mate, whining quietly. Smiling softly, Noctis moved over and gently began to kiss and suckle on the blonde's neck, purring softly. Prompto purred as well, even though his was a bit weaker due to the recent orgasm.

"…You'll never get tired of making me cum, huh?" he asked with an amused smile after he'd caught his breath.

"Very unlikely," Noctis murmured.

"I'm not complaining," the smaller neko purred. Noctis merely smiled, rubbing his head quietly…before the blonde noticed something against his lower back.

"Noct… You can't expect me to just let you lay here with a hard-on and not do anything about it," Prompto warned.

Noctis chuckled softly as he licked along Prompto's neck. "Oh? And what do you plan to do about it?"

"This," the pregnant neko growled, before shifting in his mate's arms so he was facing him before reaching down and palming his erection firmly. The sudden touch made the prince gasp in surprise, before he groaned as he wrapped his arms around Prompto. Prompto rubbed his palm along Noctis's clothed erection, before slipping his hand beneath the cloth barriers and gripping the raven's cock as he began to pump him.

"Aa-aaahh…! Nrgh!" Noctis bit his lip to try and keep his cries to a minimum, but it didn't help much. Prompto purred throatily as he pressed his lips to Noctis's throat, pumping the raven sensually, sometimes even slowing down to an almost torturous pace.

"You…are such a…tease…" Noctis growled out.

"Says the one who teases my stomach when it's sensitive as fuck right now," the blonde retorted, giving a particularly hard squeeze before he sped up his hand's motions again. If Noctis was going to say something, it didn't get very far as he gave a small wail, curling into his mate's hand instinctively.

Prompto chuckled darkly, before smirking as he murmured, "Wait until _you're_ the pregnant one~" The motions of his hand never ceased, though.

Noctis resisted the urge to mewl at the words, before he snarled and forced Prompto's face forward, locking their lips together as his release hit him, hard, coating Prompto's hand and his underwear. The blonde smirked into the kiss, purring in satisfaction that he had made Noctis cum yet again. Finally, Noctis pulled away from the kiss and laid himself down with a small sigh

"Better?" Prompto snickered as he cuddled close, still purring as his ears relaxed.

"Much," Noctis murmured.

"Good, the blonde smiled, his tail entwining with Noctis's again.

Noctis merely hummed, briefly kissing Prompto before settling down again. "…love you."

"Love you, too," Prompto whispered, settling himself against Noctis's chest with a satisfied purr.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Dawwww… Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this version of the story. Written in collaboration with Milaya Milen Zeal, she wrote Noctis's parts.

Cats Have Servants

Chapter 12

X*X(3 Months Later)X*X

The triplets were due any day now, and Prompto was completely done with being pregnant. His back hurt, his ankles hurt, and the triplets were as active as they had ever been the past few days. He had a feeling they were ready to come out soon, which he was relieved for.

As it was, Iris had told him that they would come out when they were ready, so it was just a matter of time. The blonde sighed as he rested in bed, waiting for Noctis to return with Iris for his daily checkup. The raven had been persistent in ensuring his health and that of their children, which Prompto was grateful for, but it was now starting to get annoying.

Suddenly, he felt the triplets kick, hard, as they had definitely become stronger over the past three months.

"I know, you're almost ready to come out," he soothed, purring as he rubbed at his belly.

Just as he said that, Noctis just so happened to step into the room with Iris. "Prom? You okay?" the prince asked as he noticed the look on his face.

"Yeah, just the triplets kicking again," Prompto sighed. "I am SO done with being pregnant…"

"Well, Noctis can always have a turn should you guys decide to have more," Iris giggled, going to the blonde's side. Noctis merely rolled his eyes, not bothering to comment on that. "Now, let's see how they're doing," she murmured, setting her medical bag off to the side as she began to feel his belly.

"Ah!" Prompto suddenly gasped as he felt a sharp pain. Iris frowned, her brows furrowing as she felt the sudden ripple in his stomach. Her eyes then snapped wide open, and she began to run off.

"I'll be right back!" she told the pair, right before Prompto cried out, feeling that pain intensify.

"Prompto?!" Noctis choked out as he moved to his mate's side and took hold of his hand.

"I think…they're ready…!" Prompto grit out, his hand automatically gripping Noctis's tightly due to the pain. Noctis stared for a moment, before he moved closer, holding his hand firmly and placing the other in the blonde neko's hair. "Iris…must be…getting supplies…" the pregnant neko panted out, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Sshh…it's okay…try to breathe, Prom…" Noctis murmured, rubbing his head. "I'm here for you…it'll be okay…" Prompto merely whimpered, biting his lip as another contraction hit. Finally, Iris returned, carrying some baby blankets and a few other supplies as she hurried over to them, setting them off to the side.

"Sorry guys, I needed to get some supplies for the babies," she apologized. Noctis nodded his head quietly, rubbing his mate's head as he turned Prompto to lie on his back carefully. Prompto whined as he was moved, unable to help it as another contraction hit him. "It's okay, Prompto. We'll get them out safely," Iris assured him as she pulled on a glove. She then inserted her finger inside of him, feeling to see how far along he was.

"Seems we still have a bit of a wait," she told the couple. "We'll give it ten minutes, and then I'll check again. Noctis, just sit with him in the meantime."

Noctis nodded, moving closer to Prompto and pulling his hand into his lap. The next ten minutes ticked along slowly, it felt like, as Prompto gave a whimper or pained cry every minute, the contractions hitting him painfully. Finally, Iris checked him again, and then nodded.

"Okay, you're ready, Prompto. Ready to bring these little ones into the world?" she asked.

"Yes, just please make the pain stop!" Prompto wailed, squeezing Noctis's hand tightly. The prince hissed at the powerful grip, but he didn't stop running his fingers along Prompto's scalp, shushing him gently and continuously.

"I promise, the pain will stop once they're all out," Iris swore. "Now, when I tell you to push, you push. But when I say stop, you stop, or you might hurt the babies. Understand?" Prompto nodded slowly, his eyes now watching her, the fear of hurting his and Noctis's children swirling in those bright blue orbs.

"Now, push!"

Prompto pushed, clenching his eyes shut as his ears folded back, pushing as hard as he could. A cry escaped him as another contraction hit, and tears formed in his eyes from the pain.

"Stop!"

The blonde exhaled sharply as he stopped, shuddering heavily from another contraction.

"Sshh…it's okay, Prom…it's okay…" Noctis reassured him, gently wiping his bangs out of his eyes. "It's okay… I'm here for you…"

"You're doing great, Prompto! Just follow my directions," Iris praised. "Now push!"

The pregnant neko gave a low scream as he pushed hard, giving it all he had.

"Stop! I can see the first baby's head!" the brunette called. "Take a few breaths, and push again." Prompto nodded, his ears flattening against his head, and pushed again, until Iris said, "Stop, Prompto. I can pull it out from here." He did as told, and Iris gently pulled out the first born, telling them over its loud wails, "It's the girl, and she's just fine." She then quickly cleaned her up, and wrapped her in a baby blue blanket before setting her in her crib in the room. "All right, now let's get those boys out. Push!"

Prompto cried out as he pushed again, before flopping against Noctis when Iris told him to stop.

"You're doing fine…" Noctis murmured softly, scratching Prompto behind his ear as he kissed the back of his hand. "Just bear with it a little longer, Prom." The smaller neko whined softly, even as purrs vibrated in his chest.

"Push again, Prompto. After the girl, the boys will come out easier," Iris told him, and Prompto nodded weakly before pushing hard again, the process repeating itself a few times before there were results. "The first boy's head is almost out! Just a bit more!" With a pained cry, Prompto pushed once more, and then Iris told him to stop, carefully pulling out the first boy, who began crying.

"Is…is he…okay…?" Prompto panted when Iris didn't speak right away.

"Just cleaning him off, but he's just fine," she assured him. Once she had him wrapped up in a royal blue blanket, she set him in his crib before returning to the couple. "Last one, Prompto. He should come out smoothly. Now push!"

The blonde screamed as he pushed the hardest he had yet, squeezing his mate's hand. Noctis winced, but he said nothing of it, as he continued to rub the blonde's head gently.

"Okay, Prompto, I can pull him out from here," Iris finally soothed, and Prompto stopped, his ears flicking up as he heard the second boy's wailing. "He's just fine, Prompto. It's all over, so you can relax," she told him. The smaller neko sagged against his mate, sighing in relief.

"Thank goddess…" he mumbled tiredly.

"You did good, Prom…you did real good…" Noctis murmured softly. The blonde nuzzled his mate weakly, before Iris spoke up.

"Noctis, can you help me bring them over? Just for a second," she asked.

"Yeah, sure," Noctis murmured, moving over and gently picking up the girl and one of the boys.

Prompto watched as he perked up when he heard the boys' whimpers as they got closer to their mother, and he began to reach out for them eagerly. Smiling, Iris placed the younger boy in one of his arms, giving him a free arm to hold the older boy or the girl. After a moment of adjusting, Noctis passed him the other boy as well.

The new mother held them close, purring happily as his sons stopped whimpering in his hold. As he held them, he looked them over, noticing that the older one had fuzzy, raven hair and tiny black kitten ears, with blue eyes that watched him curiously. The younger boy had slightly damp blonde hair that was still drying and matching kitten ears, and also had blue eyes like his brother. He kissed their foreheads softly, one at a time, before looking at his daughter in her father's arms. She, same as her first brother, had fuzzy black hair and was currently looking out through sleepy blue eyes as her tail curled around her father's arm.

"They're beautiful, Noct…" Prompto whispered, purring a bit louder as the boys mewled contently when they were held closer.

"So they are…" Noctis murmured as he adjusted his hold on the girl, who mewled softly as she snuggled up against his chest.

"What are you gonna name them?" Iris asked, smiling softly as she watched.

"I'm thinking Zack for the older boy and Ace for the younger," Prompto replied softly, before looking at Noctis. "That leaves the girl. What do you want to name her?"

Noctis hummed softly. "I was thinking 'Regina'."

"I like it," the blonde smiled.

"Well, let's get them in their cribs while you rest, Prompto," Iris told him, noticing his exhaustion. Prompto's purring stopped the instant his sons were taken out of his arms, and his ears went back as he pouted.

Noctis laughed at the expression, before he moved in and gently kissed his temple. "You can coddle them all you want when you get up."

"Okay…" the smaller neko sighed, curling up in bed slowly.

Noctis smiled as he moved after Iris to put Regina in her own crib, though the little girl didn't seem to want to let go. "Hey now, sweetie, you need to sleep. C'mon," he coaxed as he gently made her let go and placed her in the crib.

"Merew…"

Iris laughed quietly. "Seems that she really likes her Daddy," she commented.

"Seems so," Noctis agreed, as he tucked the girl in, though not without the girl trying to keep his hands in her own small ones. Meanwhile, the boys didn't fight it as they were tucked into their own cribs, though they did whine a little at being separated from their mother.

"There we go," Iris smiled, and looked at Prompto…who had already fallen fast asleep. "Go ahead and stay with him, Noctis. And congratulations, they're absolutely precious."

"Thanks, Iris," Noctis murmured with a smile, before he moved to the bed again to settle next to his mate.

"Of course," she giggled softly, before leaving the new family in peace.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

When Prompto woke up later, he listened carefully. All he could hear was the babies' soft mewls and breathing, but he wanted to hold them again, so he quietly slipped out of Noctis's hold around his waist before going over to the nearest crib, which was Regina's.

"Hey, sweetie," he whispered as he picked her up, holding her close to his heart. The small girl mewled as she blinked her eyes open, ears twitching, before she peeked out through half-lidded eyes…and then she gave a big yawn. "Still sleepy, huh?" her mother teased, kissing her forehead.

"Mrew…" the girl got out, snuggling close to her mother, tail curling around her lightly.

"I don't blame you," he chuckled. "Being born is tough, huh?"

"Mew…"

"Love you, sweetie," he murmured, purring softly. Regina mewled at the purring, snuggling even closer as the sound rumbled along Prompto's chest.

"Having fun?" a familiar voice chuckled from behind him.

"Of course," the blonde smiled, looking back at his mate. "Wanna hold her while I get the boys?"

"Heh, sure," Noctis chuckled out with a small smile. Prompto carefully passed their daughter to her father, and then turned his attention to the boys' cribs. He first went to Zack's, and laughed softly when he saw the little boy watching him with a pout, as though he was jealous of his sister getting attention before him.

"You'll get Mommy's love, too," the blonde soothed, picking him up and holding him close before going to Ace's crib, too. Ace whined at being woken as he was picked up, but he quickly quieted down when he was held close to his mother's purring chest.

Noctis allowed a smile of his own as he held Regina close, and the little girl immediately curled her little hand into his shirt, mewling as she snuggled her face against him. "Oh, I see what you want," he chuckled, reaching out with one hand and softly running the pads of his fingers across her head. This immediately had the small girl mewling happily, a small half-purr that couldn't quite form as well from her throat escaping her.

"She definitely likes that," Prompto smiled, watching the endearing sight in amusement. The boys mewled happily in their mother's hold, simply enjoying being held by him. "You two are real Momma's boys, huh?" the new mother chuckled.

"Looks like you're gonna have your hands full with those two, huh?" Noctis said with a smile as he walked over, still lightly running his fingers over Regina's head.

"Same goes for you with little Regina there," his mate pointed out. "She's a definite Daddy's girl."

"Hahah. No argument there," the prince admitted.

"…I love this," Prompto murmured then after a minute, kissing his sons' foreheads again. "I love being a parent."

Noctis smiled at the words, before he moved over, briefly turning Prompto's head and placing a soft kiss to his lips. "Good… I'd be upset if you didn't."

"Well, seeing them now, and holding them like this, it just makes it all that much more _real_ ," the smaller male admitted.

"Hmhmm… I suppose it does," Noctis chuckled softly. Just then, Ace gave a whine, quickly drawing Prompto's attention to him.

"What's going on, sweetie?" he asked softly, before realizing that they were probably hungry. "I bet they're hungry," he told Noctis. "They haven't eaten yet since they were born…"

"Good point… C'mon," Noctis said as he led his mate back to the bed with the children in tow. Prompto sat down with Zack and Ace still in his arms, and purred soothingly as he held them close to his heart.

"We'll get you all fed, don't worry," he murmured. Noctis smiled as he set Regina down on the bed, lightly running his hand along her back before he turned to Prompto.

"Why don't you have them join Regina? I'll go get something from Ignis, a'ight?"

"Sounds good," the blonde nodded, carefully setting their sons on the bed with their sister. He began to gently scratch behind their little ears once they were comfortable on there. This immediately drew joyful mewls from them, causing Prompto to laugh.

As Noctis headed off to see Ignis, Regina seemed to take notice of her brothers and began to crawl closer, before she abruptly pounced on Zack. Zack gave a surprised squeak, before mewling happily as he began to play with her. Prompto chuckled as he looked at Ace, asking him, "Well? You gonna join in?"

Ace was watching his two siblings for a moment more, watching the two black kittens roughhouse…and then gave a small mewl and plopped down. Prompto snorted, highly amused.

"Just like your father," he commented. Ace didn't seem to care about the words, even as Regina and Zack rolled into him by accident.

"Easy, you two," their mother chided gently, softly running his hand along Ace's back to calm him down from the small collision.

"…mew," was all Ace said in turn, just as Noctis came back in, carrying three bottles in his hands.

"And just what happened here?" he asked with a chuckle as he came over.

"Regina and Zack started playing, but Ace doesn't seem to care for playing with them right now," his mate explained, taking two of the bottles before gently separating the two raven-haired kittens. He then took Zack in one arm while trying to figure out how to feed Ace at the same time.

"You have a tail, don't you?" Noctis chuckled as he realized his mate's predicament, even as he picked up Regina from the bed.

"Yeah, but I can't hold and feed them both at the same time. I need two hands to feed one of them so they're propped up properly…" Prompto huffed, even as he picked up Ace.

"Not necessarily," the prince said with a smirk as he placed Regina in his lap, his legs spread just enough to properly support her. And then he picked up the bottle with his tail and brought it to the little girl's mouth, who mewled happily as it got into range enough for her to start suckling on it.

The smaller neko blushed, embarrassed, before he placed Zack in his lap like his mate had, using his tail to hold the small boy's bottle before he put it to Zack's mouth, drawing a pleased mewl from the little raven as he began to suckle on it. This left Prompto's hands free to feed Ace now, so he adjusted his hold on their youngest as he brought the bottle to Ace's mouth. Ace quickly latched on with a happy mewl, suckling eagerly.

"Poor things were hungry," Prompto commented as he fed the boys.

"This little one wasn't doing any better," Noctis chuckled as Regina suckled on her own bottle hungrily, her tail flicking at the air as she did.

"Not surprising, though," Prompto murmured, amused by how the triplets' ears twitched with each suckle on the bottle. "Considering this is their first meal, after all."

"True," Noctis murmured, just as Regina pulled away from the bottle with a small mewl. "Had enough, hun?" Meanwhile, the boys were still feeding, suckling until their bottles were empty.

"Better?" Prompto asked them with a small laugh.

"Mrew," Ace mewled lazily. Zack, however, gave a content mew, before settling in his mother's lap happily.

"Someone's content in my lap," the blonde chuckled, amused. He then looked at Ace. "Tired already, sweetie?" Ace merely yawned sleepily as he snuggled close to his mother, closing his eyes with a soft purr. Regina, meanwhile, wriggled in place and rolled over to curl up in her father's lap. And Zack gave a wide yawn with a tiny squeak at the end, closing his own eyes as he gave a tiny mew.

"A nap is definitely in order for all of you," Prompto decided, speaking quietly, and looked at Noctis. "Let's get them back to bed."

"I suppose we can do that…" Noctis murmured, before he smirked. "OR they can sleep with us tonight. It's not uncommon for kittens to sleep near their parents the first nights."

"Okay," Prompto nodded, carefully moving Zack into his arm so he could set him and Ace in the middle of the bed, between where Noctis and himself would sleep. Noctis, in the meantime, carefully lifted up Regina (who was already asleep) and placed her by her brothers as the two parents settled on either side of them.

"Love you, Noct," Prompto whispered, looking at his mate with loving eyes. "And thank you."

Noctis smiled at the blonde as the kittens instinctively began to huddle closer to each other. Reaching out, Noctis pulled Prompto in just enough that he could kiss his mate, before he whispered back, "Love you too…" The smaller neko smiled softly before settling in for a small nap with their children.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: SUCH AN AMAZING FIC SHOULDN'T HAVE TO END! –sobs– If we could keep this going forever, we definitely would, but alas, it just isn't possible… Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this version of the story. Written in collaboration with Milaya Milen Zeal, she wrote Noctis's parts.

Cats Have Servants

Chapter 13

X*X(8 Years Later)X*X

It had been an amazing eight years since the triplets had been born. They had grown up so much, but they still relied on their parents for things, much to Prompto's relief. He wasn't sure what he would do when they were no longer dependent upon their parents.

Regina had grown up to look like a miniature version of Noctis, despite her being the opposite gender, and that seemed to suit her just fine. She kept her hair cut short and styled just like her dad and the only real difference between them (aside from the obvious age difference) was that Regina's ears had light blonde tips. As the eldest of the triplets, she'd quickly taken on the more serious role of her siblings to look after them, and had even started light practices with Gladio to get herself a head start.

Meanwhile, Zack had grown to match his father's hair, ear, and tail color. His hair, however, naturally spiked back without the assistance of gel. He had a bright personality, and was often optimistic about many situations. As the middle child, he enjoyed often teasing his siblings, much to their chagrin, despite his sister's serious role as the eldest. But even though he often was cheery, he always became serious when he also practiced with Gladio.

And lastly, Ace had turned out as a mix between the two parents, looking a lot like a blonde Noctis, only without his hair styled. Unlike his siblings, though, he seemed far less interested in training and was more than content to just laze away in the gardens. The only time he (begrudgingly) joined them, was when Regina forced him to do so. Because of his attitude toward training, though, he often ended up being forced to run more laps than his siblings or made to do 20 push ups.

Despite their differences, however, Prompto knew they all cared deeply for one another. Today, though, Prompto hoped they would he would get a good answer from them, as he wanted to ask them about if they want younger siblings. First, though, he needed to ask Noctis. Which he intended to do before breakfast.

"Good morning," he purred in his mate's ear as the raven slept, finally deciding it was a good time before their children were up.

Noctis groaned lazily, before he tucked his head firmly in Prompto's neck. "Five more minutes…"

"Nope," the blonde smirked. "I want to talk to you about something."

Noctis grumbled something under his breath before he sighed and raised his head, looking at him through half-shut eyes. "What?"

"I was thinking about giving the triplets younger siblings, but we need to ask them first. I just wanted to talk to you about it before I asked them," Prompto told his mate.

The prince didn't respond immediately. He just regarded his mate silently before he sighed with a small chuckle. "Was wondering when you'd bring that up…"

"Well, remember, I'm not carrying them this time, so it's all you, buster," Prompto retorted, sticking out his tongue briefly. Which immediately had Noctis moving in to close his lips around the slick appendage before Prompto could pull it back.

The blonde jumped, slightly startled, before he pulled back after a few seconds. "If you're gonna start like that, then it'll be too late to ask them if they want any more siblings," he warned.

"You're the one making this hard," Noctis chuckled, before he pushed up and stretched out with a yawn, clawing at the bed.

"Sure I am," Prompto snorted, stretching out as well. Once he was properly awake, Noctis moved to get dressed, briefly scratching his neck, which made his collar jingle lightly.

"You never gave me a straight answer, Noct," Prompto pointed out, sliding out of bed himself. "Would you want more, and if so, you gotta carry them this time."

Noctis didn't answer immediately as he tugged his shirt down over his head. Once he had done so, though, as Prompto came into range, the prince turned around and pulled him in, kissing him swiftly. "Just expect to be running a lot of errands, Prom," he said as he pulled back with a smirk.

Prompto rolled his eyes, unimpressed. "You mean like I didn't make you do during my pregnancy?" he replied. "I'll be shocked if you make me satisfy every single craving you have. Unless they're sexual ones, of course…"

"Careful what you wish for…" Noctis purred with a smirk, before he headed out. "Well…may as well see who's already up, hmm?"

"I highly doubt I'd regret satisfying you anytime," the smaller neko huffed, but followed Noctis out of their room anyway, and they headed for the dining room.

Just as they arrived, though, something bumped into Noctis's leg from the side with a surprised yowl. Blinking, Noctis looked over, before he laughed softly. "Easy, princess," he said with a chuckle as he helped the girl up.

"Sorry, Papa…"

"What were you doing?" Prompto asked as he looked at her.

"Zack was running too far ahead," Regina pouted.

"Zack, no running in the dining room, we've told you that before!" the blonde scolded, looking at the raven-haired boy.

"But Mom! Regina bet that she was faster!" Zack whined. "I was trying to prove her wrong!"

"I don't care. If you need to do that, take it outside, not inside," Prompto chided, drawing a groan from the boy.

Noctis sighed softly, shaking his head, before looking at the two. "And where's Ace?"

"Haven't seen him yet…" Regina admitted, her tail flicking about behind her.

"He's probably still sleeping, as usual," Zack laughed.

"I'll go check on him," Prompto sighed, before leaving to go to Ace's room. When he got there, he knocked on the door, before listening. There was no immediate response from the room, but upon listening closely at the door, Prompto could hear a light mumbling from the other side. "Ace, come on, it's time to get up. Breakfast is almost ready," Prompto called.

"…nu…"

"Ace, I'll drag you out of bed again if I have to."

No response followed the threat.

"Dammit… All right, I'm coming in," the blonde growled, and opened the door, entering Ace's room. When Prompto looked around, it didn't take long to spot Ace lying sprawled along his bed, his tail swaying lazily along the blankets. "Ace, you need to get up. Or would you rather have Zack come in and wake you up again?" Prompto huffed, going over to his youngest son.

"…mrew…" was the only response Prompto got.

Sighing again, Prompto went to the hallway, before yelling at the top of his lungs, "ZACK! COME GET YOUR BROTHER UP!" Shortly after, Zack came running over, a grin on his face.

"Sleepy-pants ain't wakin' up, huh?" he asked with a laugh.

"Nope. Mind waking him up?" Prompto inquired, and his middle child smirked.

"Not at all," he replied, and then headed over to his brother's bed…right before he pounced on Ace.

Ace yowled in surprise, trying to get out from under the other neko. " _Zack!_ " he shouted in annoyance.

"You wouldn't get up, and I bet Mom warned ya! So you have this coming!" Zack cackled, before starting to tickle his brother mercilessly.

This made Ace howl with laughter as he tried to get away from his brother's grip, but Zack had always been the stronger of the two, so there was really no way for him to get out. "ZAAAHAHAHAHACK! STOOHAHAHAHAHAP IIIIIIT!"

"You gonna get up for Mom, then?" the raven-haired boy taunted as Prompto smirked, trying to contain himself.

"OKAY OKAY! JUST STOOOAHAHAP!"

"Okay!" Zack chirped with a grin, stopping in his relentless tickling and getting off of his younger brother. Looking at Prompto, he snickered, "I don't think he'll cause any trouble with getting up again for a while."

"I don't think so, either," the boys' mother chuckled. "We'll be down soon, Zack. Go on ahead."

"Kay! See you at breakfast, Mom!" Zack smiled brightly, before heading to the dining room. Looking at Ace, Prompto sighed.

"I tried to warn you, hun," he told him as he sat on the boy's bed.

Ace whined unhappily as he rubbed at his eyes. "It's too early…"

"You sound like your father," Prompto chuckled. "But it's not that early, Ace. Aren't you hungry?"

"…maybe a little…" Ace mumbled with a tiny shrug.

"Ace…you need to eat, silly," his mother chided. "Otherwise Zack will keep on getting stronger than you."

The small blonde pouted unhappily. "Kay…"

"Thank you, hun," Prompto smiled, leaning down and kissing his youngest son's forehead. Ace merely mewled as he hopped off the bed and moved to get dressed, yawning, still. "You gonna stay awake? Or do I need to stay to make sure you'll come to breakfast?" Prompto teased.

"Mooooom!" the small boy whined with a pout.

"Okay, okay! Just beware that I'll send Zack after you if you're not down there in the next five to ten minutes," his mother warned with a teasing grin before leaving back to the dining room. When Prompto came back down, Noctis looked up from where he was busy styling their daughter's hair and regarded him curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"Ace didn't want to get up, so I had Zack 'convince' him into getting up," the blonde chuckled.

"I tickled him into submission," Zack grinned proudly at Noctis.

Noctis laughed at the news, before he reached over and ruffled the boy's hair. "Good job, Zack. Let's hope that'll have him get up a little earlier, huh?"

"Yup!" the middle child nodded, pleased. Prompto smiled at his mate as he took his seat at the table, and they waited for Ace to show up. Ace finally came into the room, briefly rubbing at his eyes, before he moved over to his seat and climbed on quietly.

"Awake enough?" Zack smirked.

"Shut up…"

Zack merely snickered, before their breakfast was brought out to them. Noctis merely chuckled as he regarded the triplets with a smile as they started eating. Though Regina _did_ mention at some point she wanted to catch a fish bigger than the ones they were getting now to her brothers, and he made a note to teach her how to fish at one point.

As they ate, Prompto looked at Noctis briefly, before saying, "Hey, Regina, Zack, Ace? Your dad and I have a question for you."

Zack paused in chewing his mouthful of food, his ears perking up curiously. Ace looked up as he was in the middle of lifting his food to his mouth, and Regina blinked as she chewed, before swallowing. "What's that?" she asked curiously, her tail swaying lightly.

"We were wondering if you would want a younger sibling or siblings," their mother said. Regina's ears snapped up and her eyes widened in surprise, while Ace blinked, twice, his food actually slipping off his fork and back onto his plate. Even Zack was speechless, and normally he couldn't stop talking.

Looking at his siblings, his tail waved a little, and his ears twitched as he finally said, "I'd like another younger sibling…"

Ace snorted at those words. "Yeah, so you can mess 'm up I'll bet…"

"Oy, Ace!" Regina called out to the youngest of the three, making Noctis chuckle softly.

"I only tease you 'cause I love ya, Ace!" Zack laughed, before sobering up. "But really, it would be nice!"

Regina hummed a bit in thought, before she murmured, "Well…I dun mind. Ace?"

"…I guess it's fine…" the blonde murmured, though his tail was waving a little more behind him than it had before.

"What are you thinking, Ace?" Prompto asked, looking at his youngest with a curious gaze.

"…nothing," the boy said before he took another bite from his food.

"Ace… We won't if you don't want any," their mother murmured, looking at the younger blonde in concern.

"It's fine," Ace repeated.

"Not when you're acting like that, I know something's wrong then," Prompto frowned.

"Ace," Noctis said, speaking up for the first time since Prompto asked their opinion on having more siblings, making the small blonde look up. "If you're not okay with this, just tell us, okay?"

"I am okay with it…! Just…" Ace started.

"'Just'…?"

"…I…I dunno…" the boy admitted, poking at his food.

Regina regarded her littler brother for a moment, frowning, before she smiled as she seemed to come to an understanding. "You'll do fine!" she said suddenly, making Ace look up in surprise. "You'll be a great 'big brother'! You'll see!"

"But I…"

"Yeah!" Zack chirped. "Besides, you'll get to be a role model for them!"

Ace blinked, twice, before Regina suddenly shoved Zack. "Yeah and he'll probably be better than you when you're constantly running around causing trouble!"

"Hey! I just like to have fun!" Zack pouted. Noctis laughed at the triplets' antics, before he looked over to Prompto.

Taking the hint, Prompto asked, "So? Is it okay with you, Ace?"

"…Yeah, it's okay…" Ace finally said with a nod.

"Good to know," the older blonde smiled. "Expect to have a younger sibling or more in about six months, okay?"

"Six months?! That's too long!" Zack whined.

"Well learn some patience!" Regina chided, poking Zack to his side. This drew a squeal from her raven-haired brother, and he pouted.

"Fine, but I'm still eager!" he said, before taking a bite of his breakfast. Ace merely snorted on his chuckles before he went back to his own food.

Noctis allowed a small smile, before he turned back to his own food. Prompto smiled in amusement as well, and then resumed eating his breakfast, too.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

After breakfast had concluded, the small family went out, leaving the castle behind for a trip outside of the city. It wasn't something they did often, but the triplets (even Ace) did enjoy the great outdoors, and they wouldn't miss a chance to spend the whole day outside. And as they arrived at their destination, their eyes widened in awe as they took in the large body of water.

"Wooooow! That's a big tub!" Regina chirped with a small grin.

"You planning on swimming in it, then?" Zack smirked, a teasing light to his eyes.

"I dunno, are you?" was the immediate, cheeky response.

"Nope! But if you wanna see who can swim faster…"

"If you two want to stink of fish later, then go right ahead," Prompto laughed.

At those words, Regina's eyes widened in awe. "There's fish here?!"

"Sure are," Noctis chuckled.

"Yay!"

"Awesome!" Zack cheered, his tail waving happily. "Ace, you eager to fish, too?"

Ace blinked, looking between his siblings, before he smiled and nodded. "Yeah!"

"You'll be fine, just gotta keep it quiet, or else you'll scare them off," Prompto warned, remembering his first time fishing with Noctis. It had been shortly after the triplets were born, and his mate had decided to take him on a small date, which meant fishing and camping. They'd had fun, despite Prompto missing their children.

"Okay, cool!" Regina chirped.

"Alright, come over here, you three," Noctis called out, gesturing the triplets to come over. Prompto watched as their children gathered around their father eagerly, the blonde happy to just watch as they were taught how to properly fish.

Once the kids were all set to start fishing, they moved to the edge of the water and cast out their lines, making sure not to get too close to each other lest their lines get tangled. After about five minutes, and no bites, Zack piped up.

"This is taking forever! When will the fish start to bite?" he whined, looking at Noctis.

"Be patient, Zack," his father pointed out. "They don't always want to bite right away. Just give it time…"

The younger raven-haired boy pouted, his ears flattening out to the sides, but turned back to watch his lure anyway. And just as he did, the lure vanished under water and his rod coiled as there was a sudden pull.

"Ah!" Zack gasped, grabbing the reel's handle so the fish couldn't get away, but then he froze up, practically forgetting what to do in his excitement.

"Zack! Move the rod toward the fish!" Noctis called out as the line was pulled taut with the fish's efforts to escape.

"O-okay!" Zack nodded, and did as told, moving his rod in the direction the fish was going, changing direction each time the fish did.

"Right…reel in! Steadily! Stop when you feel the rod shaking!"

Zack nodded again, his brows furrowing and ears twitching as he focused on the rod he held as he began to steadily reel in the fish. He stopped when he felt the damned fish fighting the pull like crazy, but once it stopped, he resumed reeling. And suddenly, the fish jumped out from the water, yanking sharply on the line. Instinctively, Zack let his line slacken, waiting for the fish to splash back into the water before reeling again. Soon enough, as this pattern repeated itself, he managed to reel in the fish, tiring it out enough to pull it out of the water so he could unhook it from his line.

"I did it! I caught a big one!" he crowed, holding up the decent-sized fish with both hands.

"Good job, kiddo," Noctis chuckled as he ruffled the boy's hair, before he set a bucket next to him. "Go ahead and put it in here."

"Nice one, sweetie," Prompto praised, kissing his cheek once the fish was in the bucket. "You did great."

"Thanks Mom! Thanks Dad!" Zack grinned happily.

"Wah!" came a sudden cry from Ace suddenly as the boy began to pull on his rod.

"You got one!" Zack cheered as he saw Ace's lure disappear beneath the water.

"Careful, Ace!" Noctis called out as the blonde moved his rod along with the fish. "This one looks like it's not about to work with you! Try to time reeling it in when it's not moving from side to side!"

"R-right…!" Ace got out, moving his weight left and right along with the fish as it kept on trying to get away. "It's not holding still!"

"Easy, Ace; just relax. It's gotta get tired sometime!"

"You can do it!" Zack encouraged.

"R-right!" Ace got out as he began to steadily reel the fish in, even as it jumped out of the water to try and throw him off.

"Just focus, hun, you can do this," Prompto told the younger blonde soothingly.

Ace bit his lip as he turned the reel every so often, though he had to pause on multiple occasions to prevent the fish from getting away. After a long struggle, however, the fish's stamina finally ran out and Ace was able to pull it to shore. "I-I got it…!" he said as he pulled the fish up.

"Great job, Ace!" Zack praised when he saw his brother's catch. He knew it was a bit smaller than his, but he didn't want to say anything and hurt Ace's feelings. Ace smiled as Noctis brought the bucket over for the blonde to put his catch in it, before he looked over to Regina. The girl had settled down on the ground, completely focused on her own lure.

"Still nothing, huh?" Zack asked, looking at her lure as well.

"…" Regina didn't even look up at the question. Prompto sighed softly, hoping for Regina's sake that she got a bite soon.

Just as he thought that, her lure went under—and her rod almost snapped down entirely as the girl yowled in surprise, grabbing hold of the rod in both hands. "H-heavy…!" she mewled as she scrambled up while moving her rod to the side.

"Need some help?" Zack asked, extending a hand as though to help.

"W-would be nice…!" Regina groaned as she tried to reel in between tugs on the rod. Ace stared in awe, before he looked to Zack.

"Come on, Ace! Let's both help! Otherwise this fish is gonna get away!" Zack growled, and moved to his sister and grabbed hold of her rod to help support it.

"R-right!" Ace called out, moving over to help support their sister, moving it while Zack held it in place, as Regina worked on the reel.

"Wow…she's got a big one, looks like…" Noctis murmured.

"I'm sure they'll get this one. Just be ready to help them pull it out," Prompto advised.

"Would be smart, yeah…"

Regina hissed as the rod shook in the triplets' combined grip, stopping her reeling briefly, as Ace moved the rod to the left and Zack held it up. And then, suddenly, the fish jumped out of the water, and the kids stared in awe at the size of the fish.

"Wh-whoa!" Ace got out as he struggled to move the rod.

"Don't lose focus! We gotta get this thing!" Zack exclaimed.

Regina hissed as she spun the reel steadily while her brothers moved the rod for her. And finally, after what felt like forever…

"GOT IT!" the triplets cried out as the fish finally stopped struggling and they got it to shore.

"Nice job, you three," Noctis laughed as he moved over with Prompto to help pull the fish out of the water.

"You did really well, guys," Prompto smiled once they got the fish out. "Nice teamwork."

"Awesome! We got a huge one!" Zack crowed.

"Yahoo!" Regina cheered, her tail moving rapidly.

Ace was smiling as Noctis held the large fish up with a chuckle. "I think the bucket's too small for this one."

"Wanna call it good, guys? I don't think this one will keep very well unless we get it back," Prompto said, and Zack pouted briefly, but nodded.

"Aww. Okay," Regina said with a pout of her own. And with that settled, the family headed back to the castle, the triplets' catches in tow.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

When they got back, Ignis smiled, impressed, when he saw their large catch.

"Nicely done, you three," he praised. "Do you want it prepared for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah!" Zack grinned.

"Yes please, Iggy!" Regina chirped.

"If possible," Ace added politely.

"Then I'll make it so," Ignis chuckled, and Prompto smiled.

"Thanks, Ignis. That'll be good, I bet," Prompto told him, his tail waving happily.

"Of course. I can't pass up on the opportunity to fix a delicious dish with a fish this large," the sandy blonde smirked. "Dinner will be ready at its usual time, so anticipate a well prepared meal."

"We'll be there," Prompto nodded. Noctis nodded as the older neko headed for the kitchen, before he turned to Prompto. "What?" his mate asked, tilting his head curiously.

Noctis merely shrugged his shoulders, just as Regina came over and tugged on his hand. "Papa, what do we do now?" she asked.

"Hmm…not sure, princess. What do you think?" he asked Prompto. Prompto wanted nothing more than to go and have some 'alone time' with his mate, but he knew he couldn't say that, so he shrugged, uncertain.

As if noticing the look, which wouldn't be too strange, the prince smirked briefly before he turned to the kids. "Well…how about you go see Grandpa and see if he wants to play?"

Regina blinked before she smiled, but Ace frowned. "But…isn't Grandpa super busy?"

"Oh, I'm sure Grandpa can make more than enough time for all of you," Noctis assured with a small chuckle.

"Cool! Let's go, guys!" Zack grinned, before bolting off to Regis's study, getting a head start as he laughed.

"Zack! Slow down!" Regina shouted after, hurrying after her brother, with Ace hurrying to catch up. All the two parents could hear was their middle child's cackle as he continued running.

Noctis chuckled softly as he shook his head as the kittens ran off. Once they'd left, though, he murmured, "So…" before he turned to Prompto. "Now that they're off…" Here he paused to pull Prompto in by his waist. "What should _we_ do, hmm?"

"Oh, I dunno… You _could_ let me fuck you into oblivion," the blonde murmured, smirking.

"Hmm… I _could_ …" Noctis murmured softly, a small smirk on his face. "But _should_ I?"

"I'm _not_ carrying again, Noct," Prompto immediately growled. "Besides, I remember saying it when I was pregnant with the triplets that next time, YOU were going to be the pregnant one."

Noctis chuckled softly before he suddenly kissed his mate. However, before Prompto could try to either break away or deepen it, Noctis pulled away and whispered, "You're gonna have to catch me first~" right before he dashed off.

"Dammit…!" Prompto hissed, before darting after his mate. Noctis certainly didn't make it easy for the blonde neko, though; bounding off of walls and running circles around the halls more than once, before he disappeared down the hallway that would, eventually, lead to their shared bedroom. Prompto eventually caught up, panting from the effort of chasing Noctis, before he went into their room, his ears folded back in slight annoyance.

Thankfully for Prompto, Noctis seemed to have decided that the 'chase' had lasted long enough, since he was just sitting on the edge of the bed, one leg over the other as he leaned on his elbow, wearing a cheeky smirk on his face…and nothing else.

Prompto's jaw dropped open, slack as he stared at his mate's bared body with wide eyes, and he swallowed thickly. The mated pair hadn't had sex in probably six months, due to the triplets, but Prompto felt that seeing Noctis like this would never get old.

"…Well?" Noctis asked after a moment, cocking an eyebrow. "Are you going to keep standing there?" This snapped Prompto out of his little trance, before he locked the door and then took quick strides over to Noctis, shedding his shirt in the process. As soon as he got close enough to the raven, he practically crushed his lips against the taller neko's, groaning softly.

Noctis purred heavily at the almost possessive kiss as he curled his arms around his mate's shoulders, pulling him in closer to him. The smaller neko purred as well, enjoying the closeness between them. As they kissed, however, Prompto couldn't resist sliding his hands down to his mate's ass and squeezing firmly.

Noctis groaned into the kiss at the squeeze, before he chuckled and let himself fall back, dragging his mate down with him. Prompto went with him eagerly, purring loudly as he continued to massage Noctis's ass. With a deep purr rumbling from his own throat, Noctis slipped his own hands along Prompto's back, down to the waistline of the blonde's pants. Prompto gave a pleased hum of approval, grinding his hips against Noctis's teasingly.

After briefly nipping on Prompto's bottom lip, Noctis pulled away and purred out: "You gonna get out of these yet or you gonna waste the time we have alone?"

"Definitely not," Prompto smirked, before pulling away and pulling down his pants, revealing the lack of underwear beneath. This didn't surprise Noctis in the least as he chuckled and moved back further along the bed, keeping his gaze locked with Prompto's. The blonde was quick to rejoin his mate, kissing him passionately again. He would never tire of kissing the raven; he was so addictive.

As Prompto latched their mouths together again, Noctis began slipping his hands down, moving them slowly along his sides, skittering the fingers along the skin teasingly as his tail curled around the blonde's thigh. The smaller neko shivered in delight at the teasing touches, and then pulled away from Noctis's mouth to start trailing hot, wet kisses down along his jaw, neck, collarbone, and chest, nipping at the pale skin occasionally.

Noctis groaned as he arched into the kisses, his hands continue to play along the blonde's back, nails dragging along the skin. Prompto merely groaned against Noctis's chest at the slight sting, before he began to trail his lips further down along the raven's toned stomach and pelvic area, until he reached his mate's hardening cock.

And the prince merely regarded his mate through half-lidded eyes, one of his hands moving to rest in the blonde's hair. Smirking, Prompto purred softly before taking Noctis's cock into his mouth, sucking hard. This drew a loud, yowling cry from the prince, and he almost snapped his hips up in response, but he bit his lip and curled his hand in Prompto's hair, his free hand clawing at the blanket beneath him.

Pleased by the response, Prompto groaned loudly as he began to bob his head, enjoying the taste of his mate's cock. Mewling from the back of his throat, Noctis curled his fingers along the blonde's head, fingers curling around his ears and scratching behind them. This drew a pleasurable purring moan from the smaller neko, even as he deep-throated Noctis to the base.

"Fu-fuck…! Pr-Prom…if…if you keep going I-I'll…!" Noctis choked out, tugging on his hair in warning. Prompto regretfully pulled back, licking his lips slowly to tease Noctis further, before kissing him hotly once again. Purring into the kiss, Noctis licked along the blonde's mouth, even as his hand slipped down and curled around his mate's cock firmly.

Immediately, the blonde gasped into the kiss, before he gave a long, low groan, his hands moving to grip Noctis's upper arms tightly. Chuckling softly, Noctis began to pump his member firmly, setting a steady but teasing pace even as he curled his tongue around Prompto's. Prompto struggled to focus due to Noctis's hand on his cock, but soon pulled away from the kiss before biting firmly on the raven's collarbone, but not enough to break the skin.

Noctis hissed softly at the bite, before he smirked softly. "Having some trouble?" he purred out. Growling softly, Prompto's ears went back before he slipped his hand around to Noctis's ass and pressed a finger against his entrance. Gasping slightly at the sudden pressure, Noctis froze up for a moment, before he suddenly grabbed Prompto's wrist.

The smaller neko realized what was wrong, and quickly removed his finger before pressing his fingers to Noctis's lips, wordlessly ordering him to suck on them. Noctis merely chuckled at the gesture, before he lazily licked along the tips of the fingers. After a few moments of that, he wrapped his hand around Prompto's wrist and pushed the fingers deeply into his mouth, purring as his tongue licked and lavished at the digits.

All the blonde could manage was a deep groan, feeling his dick twitch in response to the sensual gesture. And throughout it all, Noctis kept his gaze on Prompto as he began to suck on them, before he began to move Prompto's hand, sliding the fingers out and then back in, moaning from the very back of his throat that vibrated along his tongue.

Finally, unable to take much more of the teasing, Prompto pulled his fingers from Noctis's mouth and slipped his hand down to the raven's ass, rubbing a moist finger against his entrance teasingly. Noctis groaned at the gesture, spreading his legs wider to give his mate more room to work with. The smaller neko moved his head to nuzzle at his mate's throat, purring soothingly before slipping that finger inside of him.

A sharp gasp escaped the prince, but he didn't fight the unfamiliar touch as he breathed deeply, relaxing his body as well as he could. Prompto purred louder as he kissed, licked, and nipped at Noctis's throat, hoping to reduce the tension in the raven. This, in return, had Noctis purring as well, and his tail coiled more firmly around his mate's thigh, silently urging him on.

The smaller neko moved his finger steadily around inside of Noctis, and soon after, added a second, scissoring him slightly. Noctis tensed for a brief moment, but then he relaxed and exhaled slowly.

"…You okay?" Prompto asked worriedly, feeling the tension.

"Fine…just…kinda weird…" Noctis breathed out softly.

"Now you know how I felt the first time," the blonde chuckled, kissing Noctis's pulse point.

"Point…taken…"

The smaller neko smirked slightly, before pushing his fingers deeper inside and curling them. The moment he did, Noctis choked on a cry as he instinctively arched up. "A-ahhh…!"

"There we go," Prompto purred, adding the third finger as his mate arched against him. He spread his fingers out steadily, scissoring the raven as he continued to brush the tips of his fingers against that sweet spot.

Noctis's body was trembling as the blonde kept on moving like that, a litany of purrs and moans slipping from his throat. "F…fuck…Prom…enough already…!"

"You ready for me?" Prompto smirked teasingly, withdrawing his fingers. Noctis didn't bother to say anything; instead, he reached up and pulled Prompto in for a heated kiss again, growling from the back of his throat. Prompto merely purred into the kiss, before reaching down to smear his precum along his cock and then lining himself up with Noctis's entrance. "…Ready?"

"Stop stalling and just do it," Noctis hissed softly. Chuckling, the blonde pushed into his mate, going slowly for Noctis's sake. Despite that, though, Noctis tensed briefly, and he bit down on his lip to prevent himself from making a sound as his hands curled against Prompto's shoulders. The smaller neko stopped moving, kissing the raven tenderly to try and distract him from the pain.

Noctis breathed in slowly, slowly relaxing under the tender touches, before he nodded softly. Prompto kissed Noctis's lips again as he resumed pushing into his mate. Groaning softly from the back of his throat, Noctis curled his arms around Prompto's shoulders, fingers digging into his back while his toes curled into the mattress. Prompto finally buried himself to the hilt inside of Noctis, and then remained still, waiting for the taller neko to adjust.

After a moment of breathing in and deeply, Noctis finally managed to relax completely. "Move, Prom…"

The blonde nodded, pulling out almost completely, before pushing back in, moving slowly so as not to hurt Noctis. Noctis's nails curled along Prompto's back as a small gasp fell from his throat, before he bit his lip to keep whatever sounds were building in his throat in, his eyes screwed shut.

"Noct…you can…make noise… We're alone…remember?" Prompto panted, kissing Noctis's throat as he continued to move slowly. Noctis opened his mouth briefly to speak, only for a broken groan to escape him as his body tensed briefly. The smaller neko then began to move a little faster, lapping at his mate's throat to calm him.

A quiet mewl escaped Noctis's throat at the touch, as his tail coiled tightly around Prompto's waist, trembling along the blonde's skin. Prompto's own tail wrapped around Noctis's waist in turn, and his hands moved to grip the raven's pale hips as he steadily began to thrust faster.

And as his motions picked up speed, Noctis's quiet noises began to grow louder until he was moaning and mewling while clawing at Prompto's back, muttering words that weren't really words in the first place. The smaller neko hissed at the sting from the clawing to his back, but he lightly bit at Noctis's pulse point, before suddenly slamming in.

This cause Noctis's eyes to snap open with a pleasure yowl, even though they were glazed over and unseeing, as his back arched up against his mate. Prompto chuckled darkly against Noctis's throat, before slamming in again, and then withdrawing almost completely, until just the head of his cock was inside the raven.

This time Noctis moaned/mewled loudly, eyes falling shut again. "A-ah f- _fuck!_ Ha-harder…! Prom, harder…!"

"Fuck yes," the blonde growled, before slamming in over and over, groaning loudly against the raven's neck as he continued to strike Noctis's sweet spot. The prince yowled in pleasure, before he reached up and pulled Prompto's head down to lock their lips together, at the same time snapping his legs up around the blonde's waist, pulling him closer.

"Faster," Noctis breathed out against the other neko's lips. Prompto moaned loudly against Noctis's lips, before moving even faster, still slamming into his mate. Noctis cried out against the other neko's lips before he had to break the kiss to breathe as a moan or cry fell from his throat at every hit, often breaking halfway because of the speed of Prompto's thrusts.

After a few more thrusts, Prompto reached down between them and began to stroke Noctis's cock in time with his swift, powerful thrusts. Noctis very nearly screeched at the touch to his own dripping member, but the sound shifted halfway into a pleasured yowl as his limbs tightened around Prompto. He tried to speak, tried to say something, but he couldn't get anything out aside from a few fractured cries as his muscles tightened around Prompto almost painfully.

"You gonna cum, Noct?" his mate grinned devilishly, lapping at his throat. Noctis couldn't even get a single word out, as he latched his mouth onto Prompto throat, biting and sucking on the junction there. This drew a long, low groan from Prompto, before he pulled out almost completely, and slammed back in _hard_ while stroking Noctis's cock swiftly, hoping to make him cum.

Which worked just fine. Noctis choked on a gasp, tensing briefly, before he let out a half-strangled scream as his climax hit him, and he clamped down on his mate's cock firmly. The smaller neko got in two more thrusts before he came as well, a growling cry escaping him as his white hot seed filled Noctis, and his free hand came up to pull the raven face up to his in a scorching kiss.

Noctis barely managed to get out a slight groan that sounded almost like Prompto's name, before his body went slack and his limbs slipped down to flop on the bed bonelessly. Prompto shivered as he pulled out of Noctis, already missing that tight heat, before collapsing next to the raven. He was so worn out now, even his tail was limp.

Looking at the taller neko, he whispered, "You okay?"

"…fine…" Noctis managed to get out, before he rolled onto his side and pull Prompto up against him.

"I did that good on you, huh?" Prompto chuckled softly as he held Noctis close. Noctis merely hummed, not bothering to respond to the question, though his tail did wrap around Prompto's waist. "I'll take that as a yes," the blonde purred, his own tail coiling around his mate's waist. "I can't wait until you're showing."

"Mhmm…" Noctis hummed softly, breathing beginning to even out.

"Get some sleep, Noct," the smaller neko murmured. "We'll get up before dinner."

"Noctis merely hummed, but it was clear he was already on the edge of sleep. However, before he went under, her murmured sleepily, "Love you…"

"Love you, too, Noct," Prompto whispered, pulling Noctis closer before drifting off as well.


End file.
